Code Geass: Rai of the Revolution R2
by Zero011
Summary: BACK ON TRACK. Story is in motion once more. See Turn 7 for details
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: Hello once again folks. I'm Zero011, and if you've been following my activity you may be very well aware of a large plan I've got cookin. In order to complete it, I've got to finish this story in order to introduce another character so he can have his own story as part of my plan. Anyway, here's the sequel to Code Geass: Rai of the Revolution (Fair warning: this IS a sequel, so you may not understand everything going on, but I'll try my best get you up to speed) **

**And one thing I have to clear up: last time I was on here, I made the fic thinkin that people already knew about Code Geass. But since I've told other fic areas where I'm going to be making "connections", I'll have to do backgrounds and re-tellings to get THEM NEW READERS up to speed, so sorry if it just sounds like I'm re-telling Code Geass at certain points. Anyway, enjoy! (BTW, I DO NOT own Code Geass) I do not own the image for fic, but I hope I have the owners permission**

Code Geass: Rai of the Revolution R2

Prologue

Defeat…Humiliation…Disgrace…these words rang throughout the Holy Britannian Empire's population. The Black Knights, the rebel faction in Japan lead by the masked man known as Zero, have fought hard and taken back Japan. Not only that, but they've established a new government: The United States of Japan. With the nation now free of Britannian rule, rumor of other nations falling begin starting and spreading. But Britannia had a window of opportunity: the Black Knights and Zero would have to stop their advances in order to rebuild their nation. With that, the Empire has time to build countermeasures before Zero can move again. And what's more, they'll have to train their soldiers better. During the battle, a single blue Knightmare, the Lancelot Club, which was stolen in the crossfire, ran through the battlefield and destroyed the Area's most important units.

Not only did the Club destroy the Knightmare Fortress Siegfried, but the pilot also killed Britannia's deadliest assassin: Marcus Allister. Through several reports, the pilot was revealed to be the last son of the one of Britannia's most renowned scientists, Thomas Bison. Thomas was the head of a secret project, and his son happened to be a subject of this project, making him a super soldier in the process. His name: Rai Ishida, also known as the Left Hand of God in some countries. But at this moment, our attention is driven to the Britannian Homeland in the Western side of the world. A small transporter plane, being covered from multiple angles by several assault planes, was flying across the nation. Within the plane are two of the most important figures in Britannia. In the passenger area were a father and one of his many sons. The father is the ruler of all of Britannia, and the 1/3 of the world it controls; Charles zi Britannia.

The 98th Emperor of Britannia, Charles is a large man, tall, and has long white hair styled into Renaissance-style curls and violet eyes. To his right, was the Crown Prince of Britannia, his son, who will succeed the throne; Odysseus eu Britannia. Odysseus has blue eyes, short brown hair, and dresses as an imperial figure would. While Odysseus is calm and kind, his father is different in every way. Charles is a cruel man, who only wants to further his own goals, believing that he was always in the right; such is the spirit of Britannia. Right now, the two were on the plane to go to California Base, where there would be a demonstration of a brand new Knightmare Frame, part of the 7th Generation.

"I hope this new Knightmare will prove to be useful in our endeavors, Your Majesty." Odysseus addressed his father.

"It doesn't matter. Regardless of what Zero has done, there is no change in the turning of this world. Zero is merely a loud ant that needs to be crushed." The Emperor responded.

At this time, the pilots in the cockpit were working on keeping the plane in the air. The co-pilot noticed something odd occurring on the radar. It appeared to be barely working.

"Hey, there's something on the radar."

The main pilot looked over and saw the odd object behind them. "I'll check with the other ships." He presses a button and turns on the radio. "Attention all units, our radar seems to have picked up something behind us. Do you guys have anything?"

All four escorts were silent for a moment before responding.

"I've got nothing."

"Negative."

"I don't see anything."

"All clear from back here."

The main pilot returned to his duty of flying. "It must be something in the system outside. Doesn't look like anything's wrong. Just keep this bird in the air."

"Yes, my lord."

Both pilots returned to duty. But before either of them could so much as take a breath, a loud explosion emerged from the escort to the right.

"What the hell?" Then the escort to the left was then destroyed, followed by the escort in the front, and a fourth explosion marked the escort in the rear being destroyed.

"Do you see anything?" the main pilot asked.

"Radar still show's nothing!"

"You look at those destroyed planes and tell me you see nothing!"

The moment they tried sending an emergency signal to the nearest base, their communication systems were utterly shot to hell.

"I can't ring anyone up!"

"Damn, we'll have to try to out fly them!"

Despite their efforts, the plane suddenly began shaking rapidly, and the radio turned on throughout the plane. Music began playing. It was slow at first, but then the tune was immediately recognized by all the flyers. It was Beethoven's 9th Symphony, but the instruments were different. They were played by childish instruments, such as symbols and kazoos, and an organ played in the background. "What the hell is going on?" Then, a screech resounded on the radio.

"Attention all flyers of this plane." A calm voice spoke. "Your plane is currently being held in place by our ship's 'special' systems. Please all occupants head toward the longue area and await our messengers. Soldiers are to leave their weapons behind, or we will drop this plane to crash."

At that, all occupants went toward the longue area, looking very much like a luxurious bedroom complete with a television, a pool table, and even a desk for work. The only occupants were three flight servants who were numbers, natives to lands Britannia has conquered, the Emperor, Odysseus, five soldiers in uniform, and the two pilots. The plane itself wasn't' big, and being in the Homeland and the level of security, odds of terrorists attacking were low enough to where confidence was too high and they were paying for it. The occupants waited for their invaders, unaware of the nightmare coming toward them. After several minutes, the door to the longue opened and seven soldiers dressed in black walked in, each holding guns used by Britannian soldiers. Then, the occupants heard large footsteps approaching them. Two of the soldiers guarding the door moved, and revealed a large figure. Standing as tall as the Emperor, with shoulder length silver hair, a muscular build, violet eyes, and wore a brown trench coat similar to those worn by bureaucrats. Beneath the coat was a black shirt with grey straps marking an "X' across his chest, and his pants were black and white camouflage. He approached the group slowly, and kept his eyes on the Emperor.

"Greetings, friends." He greets them with a joyful tune to his voice. "As I'm sure you are aware, we are here for the Emperor and the Crown Prince. If anyone has any issues with this, please step forward and attempt to stop us." He says in the same tone, almost mocking them.

One of the soldiers kept his pistol in his pocket, and drew it quickly. But before he could even aim, one of the black suited soldiers shot at his head with his rifle, killing him with a headshot.

"Anyone else wish to try?" the man asked with some concern.

"Anyone at all?" At that, another Britannian soldier still had a combat knife, and drew it out. He charged toward the man, ready to kill. But as he got close, the man reached out with his right hand and grabbed the soldier by the neck. In a sudden move, the man lifted the soldier up high and fast enough to smash his head through the ceiling. He let go, and the soldier stayed up there. Trails of blood began falling down, and the man walked forward without a care that a drop got on his shoulder.

"Now then, Your Majesty, I believe we have some business before I continue further."

Charles did not show any sign of fear or worry at the sight of this large man in front of him.

"Why are you here?" the Emperor asked, annoyed that the flight was stopped.

The man simply grinned and signaled with his right hand to one of his soldiers. The soldier he signaled picked up a chair and placed it behind the man, who sat down on it.

"I'm sure you've heard the news recently, Your Majesty. About the fall of Area 11? Quite the tragedy, I must say." The man says as he pulls out a knife and a small piece of wood. He began using the knife to carve something out of the wood.

"It matters not." The emperor replied boldly. "Regardless of what nation Zero has control of, he will be erased from the pages of history the moment he attempts to further antagonize us."

The man looked up at the emperor standing before him, and chuckled. "And that's why I respect you." He returned his attention to the piece of wood and knife. "No matter what happens, you're always so confident that you will win. Always so sure that the Ragnarök Connection will go off without a hitch." At that, the Emperor was caught off guard.

"How do you know about the Ragnarök Connection?" he asks.

"Oh, I know a number of things." The man replies cheerfully while still carving. "I know that you and V.V. have a contract, I know where Marianne is really hiding, and I know that you're planning on using that little incident in Japan caused by Euphiemia as a ploy to bring up Britannian morale."

The man looked up, and was smiling like the Devil would, almost as if he had won a battle. Eye contact was made, and the Emperor saw an opportunity. He could use his Geass, and this threat would be over and done with. But before he could use his Geass, the man lunged forward and drove the knife into the Emperors' eye, and took it out quickly. Charles grabbed his face to cover his now destroyed eye, as the last soldier step forward to attack the man. The man however countered by quickly throwing his knife to his left hand and driving it upwards, impaling the soldier's chin. He pulled it out and kicked the chest of the soldier. With that, he turned around as the Emperor fell to his knees, and Odysseus stood in horror.

"And that is also why I hate you, Your Majesty." Despite the harsh words, he kept the light hearted tone. "You believe that humans are born into power and those with power must trample on the weak. Well, I for one, have to thoroughly disagree."

He turned around again to place the knife he held into a holster on his belt, and held the piece of wood he was carving. It was a mini-figuring of Zero's head, the rounded mask covering all corners of the man's true identity.

"I, like those in your service like these three servants, actually support Zero. Which is why I must ask those three…" The man looked toward the three Numbers standing behind the Emperor and Odysseus; two butlers and a maid. "Join me, brethren, as we stand together against the tyrannical empire and SHATTER the bonds of slavery!"

The three Numbers looked at each other, and then to their masters. With a final nod, they slowly walked over to stand in front of the man before them.

"Good. Now, as the first step toward your liberation…" The man signals to one of his soldiers, whom of which walked over with three metal rods. "You must first make your former masters feel the pain those they have enslaved feel after all of these years, if you please."

Without hesitation, the three grabbed the metal rods and ran toward the Emperor and Odysseus. What followed a brutal display of surprised emotions finally being released like wild, savage animals. These three are among the many human beings enslaved to Britannia who are forced to bow their heads to their masters, and suffer silently. Well no more. These three are now able to make their slaver drivers pay for the years of servitude. While it may not be equal to the pain of ALL who have suffered because of them, it will suffice to them. The man behind them watching this brutal display begins chuckling slightly, before stopping them. "Heh heh, okay then, that's enough." He walked over and taps each of their shoulders, telling them to stand down. Each of them do, so that the man could see their handy work. The Emperor and Odysseus were now broken, beaten, bloodied, and humiliated.

Not only were their bodies in pain, but their minds were in complete shock. They have never faced the possibility of the lower classes finally rising up and taking the chance to repay the pain they have faced. Charles was the most shocked, for he had never foreseen a force powerful enough to change the very course of history besides himself. The man walked over and got down to one knee in front of the broken emperor, whose body was a limp pile on the ground now. The man reached with his right hand for the emperor's chin, and moved his head so that they made eye-contact. At least, two eyes meeting one good eye. The man laughed once more, and released the Emperor's chin.

"Did you really think that you were immune? That you were untouchable? That you were unbeatable? Well, know this, Your Majesty…" The man stood up, and placed his boot covered right foot on Charles's head. "No one, is safe from pain. No one is safe from loss and chaos. And I'm going to prove that today."

The man stomped his foot once, effectively knocking out the once almighty emperor of Britannia. He then turned to face the three servants.

"And now, I have a gift for you three."

He snapped his fingers, and one soldier carrying a case walked over and presented to the man. He held it out before the servants, and opened it. The three were in shock. Inside were three distinct black uniforms with purple visor/sunglasses, and small black hats. They all recognized that uniform. It was the uniform of Zero's followers, the Black Knights.

They all had the same thought: _Zero has sent this guy to free us! _

They each took a uniform. The man signaled his men to leave with him.

"We'll give you some privacy. Meet us in the cargo area."

At that, the large man and his followers went to the cargo area and waited. While waiting, the man pulled out a photograph, and simply stared at it for a few moments. One of the soldiers cleared his throat.

"Yes?" the man inquired.

"Sir, are you sure you should have that out?"

"Its part of the plan, soldier. Just pay attention."

At that, the three servants walked in. All three were now in uniform, wearing male and female uniforms respectively. The man walked over, and presented the photograph to them.

"I want you all to look at this photo."

The tallest male servant grabbed the photo and held it so that the other two could see it as well. The background was a Ghetto-like area, with burned down buildings and nothing but rubble from a battlefield, and in that area stood three figures. The first was the very man himself, a much younger self, wearing a similar black trench coat to the one he wore now, and two other people. The first was a dark skinned man with sharp, green eyes, long black hair, wearing a casual black suit while wearing a deadly looking black and gold armored gauntlet. The fingers of the gauntlet looked very much like claws.

The final figure was a very young boy, looking only about 8 years old, with short unkempt silver hair, deep blue eyes, wearing a grey poncho while holding an assault rifle. The boy looked familiar to the three, until one of them spoke his thoughts.

"I think I recognize that kid…"

"You should." The man replied. He grabbed the photo and placed it into his coat pocket.

"That man with the suit, you see, was the great killer Marcus Allister." All three suddenly gasped in surprise.

"You mean THE Marcus Allister? The deadliest assassin in all of the Britannian Empire?" the tallest male servant asked.

"Yes, that one. He was my master, in a way. He trained me in the various deadly arts. Now the child, you will definitely want to hear about him."

The man walked over and sat on a crate.

"Born between a young Japanese noble and a Britannian noble, he was raised by the Ishida Clan and the Bison Family. Years later, he had a young sister come into the world. But, at eight years old during a family reunion between the merged families, Marcus went on a rampage. He killed every single member of both families until the boy, his sister, and their father Thomas Bison were left alive. Marcus, an odd man, then struck a deal. He would train the boy in the ways of killing as well, so that in 10 years, he could kill him. In that time however, during the rise of Zero, the boy killed Marcus with his 'special enhancements' and won."

At that, they all knew who the boy was.

"Rai Ishida? Zero's Left Hand?" The female inquired.

"Yes." The man replied. "Rai was another student of Marcus's, and I was the first one. At least I was, until the two of them abandoned me in a Russian prison to die." The three new Black Knights looked up to the man's face and saw a serious man, with no intent on mercy

. "So now, begins MY rise. I will take this world by storm, and bring it all down with me. You three should be in joy, by now."

He turned around and headed toward of the emergency exit doors that lead to the outside.

"You will watch from Heaven and/or Hell as I bring this world to its knees, break its spirit, and burn it all to the ground."

They were all confused now. "From Heaven?" the short male asked.

"Yes, from Heaven and/or Hell. The Empire's future investigation of this crash will reveal that three Black Knights were undercover as the servants and killed everyone on board after placing bombs on the other planes before take-off. In the crossfire, they were injured as well and died before being able to fly the plane."

At that, the three were shot in the chest right in their hearts, killing them as they fell to the ground.

"Well then gentlemen, we have an airship to catch."

They headed toward the emergency doors, two soldiers opening the left one from where they stood. Each soldier dived out, opening parachutes once far enough from the plane. The man was the last to go, until he heard the female cough. He turned around and was surprised.

The girl was still alive. He walked over, took off the glove covering his right hand, and got down to one knee. He saw the girl was trembling, and crying in pain. He placed the back of his ungloved hand on her face, and began lightly caressing it. To her surprise, it was comforting. It was full of content, kindness, and was moving as though a lover was gently touching her face. At that, she had a resolve; a goal to accomplish before her death.

"W-What's-s-s-s y-your n-name?" she asked, barely clinging to life. The man smiled gently, and moved his hand so that he could rest his palm on her cheek.

"My name is…Draco, my dear."

He then removed his hand and placed his glove back on it. He turned around and ran out of the plane, leaving it to crash. He was grabbed by one of his soldiers who had not deployed their parachutes yet. At that, a large cable came from above and the soldier and the man now known as Draco grabbed the cable. Up above, large white lights emerged and were pointed at them. The other lights were aimed at other cables holding the six other soldiers. The cables started pulling them all upwards, up towards the lights. As they got closer, Draco grinned as he saw Britannia's masterpiece. Long, slim, black metal and designed for overwhelming firepower, the ship was called the successor to the famous Avalon aircraft, the first ship ever equipped with the new Float System.

This was now Draco's tool; the Leviathan.

As he ascended, Draco pulled out of his coat pocket the wooden carving of Zero's head he had made.

_I may agree with you, Zero…_He thought to himself. _By I am in no way your ally. I look forward to when I finally break you too, Lelouch. _

Draco then dropped the carving, letting it plummet to the Earth. As he watched it fall, he then saw a large blaze erupt from the ground. The plane carrying the Emperor and the Crown prince has crashed, and they both have died. This was now the beginning of a new kind of revolution.

One that may very much result in destroying the entire world…

TO BE CONTINUED

**Author's Note: Sorry if this intro seems a little too close to a CERTAIN movie, but just saw it recently and my brain is on thr fritz because of it. But, I hope I provided you a evil sounding villain. Take care!**


	2. Turn 1: Their Return

**Author's Note: Apologies if there are any spelling mistakes. Also, fair warning, I've got other fanfics cooking at the moment, so don't expect FREQUENT updates. Please be patient**

Stage 1: Their Return

** A Few Months Later**

** a.t.b. March 31st, 2018**

Area 11; that was the former name of the nation where we now turn our story to. And it is certainly no longer Japan. No, that was an image of the past. This was now the United States of Japan. This all began in 2010. Britannia was expanding, and Japan was a target. Japan was providing 70% of Sakuradite, a powerful energy source that makes it one of the most important nations in the world. Britannia invaded Japan, and within a month, won. Britannia had an unfair advantage, however. It had the Autonomous Armored Knights; Knightmare Frames for short. Knightmares were large mechs named after famous knights that glided across the battle field and effectively outmatched a majority of how most of the world wages war.

Japan was stripped of its name and so were its people. Area 11, and Elevens. The once proud nation was reduced to a mere number. And so, a campaign of suffering began. Elevens were killed on occasion by the Viceroy of the Area, Clovis la Britannia. The prince ordered the deaths of Elevens on regular occurrence, and laws were made simply to oppress the weak Elevens and give further power to the high-ruling Britannian. This all changed however in 2017, when Clovis was assassinated. While at first the blame was pinned on an Honorary Britannian, a title given to Numbers who wish to become a small part of the system, the real killer was revealed. Donning a mask, a cape, and declaring war upon Britannia, was Clovis's true killer: Zero.

Ever since his debut, Zero has risen the ranks of being Britannia's most wanted terrorist, for his very existence began inspiring the feeling of rebellion in all corners of the globe. During a hotel jacking by a rogue team of Japanese soldiers, Zero revealed his own fighting force: the Black Knights. After a destructive draw at the Narita Mountains, Zero and his Black Knights have had victory after victory. One of the leaders inspiring these victories was the mysterious young man known simple as Rai. While at first he had no memories of his past, over time he regained them and carried the Black Knights to victory. But their advances were stopped however, by the Sub-Viceroy of the Area, Euphiemia li Britannia.

She proposed a plan to create a new area with Area 11 that would give the Japanese a chance to gain a form of equality. This was a sign of things to change, as this showed that there was a chance for Japan to become a free nation even while under Britannia's thumb. But unfortunately, during the opening ceremony, a massacre occurred. A group of soldiers lead by Marcus Allister killed several Japanese and claimed that it was by order of Euphiemia.

The order: kill ALL Japanese. And so, a crackdown began. Every single non-Britannian in Area 11 now had a bull's-eye on their back. But the Black Knights fought back, and fought back hard. Using Zero's master strategy skills and Rai's unstoppable strength, the two of them pushed back and conquered Tokyo Settlement, taking back the nation. Now, in Area 11's place, was a new and stronger country. Where regardless of status, faith, philosophy, origin and the like, all were welcomed and equal. And so, the United States of Japan was born. But that was only the beginning.

In the following months, Zero began rebuilding the nation from the ground up. Everything from restoring certain cities destroyed in the past seven years to new government positions needing to be made, were all just part of reconstruction. Now, a few months later, everything was ready. With exclusive excess to 70% of the world's supply of Sakuradite, the USJ was now a key player in world powers. Anyone other than Britannia who wanted Sakuradite, started developing different views of how to approach the enigmatic leader of the Black Knights to convince him to allow them access to Sakuradite.

And what's more, the morale of those against Britannia has been rising. Shortly after the fall of Area 11, the 98th Emperor of Britannia, Charles zi Britannia, and the 1st Prince of Britannia, Odysseus eu Britannia, were assassinated by three Black Knight operatives who crashed the plane, killing themselves in the process. But while it provided hope for the Black Knights' future endeavors, there was one problem: they were not responsible for the attack. No one was even aware that they had agents in the Homeland. And so, an investigation as launched. It has been going on ever since reconstruction began, but so far nothing has come up. But the leader of the investigation, did not give up.

We now take our attention to the capital of the USJ, formerly known as the Tokyo Settlement, and now restored to its old name of Tokyo. During Zero's attack, the buildings and inner workings were toppled and destroyed like a stack of bricks missing a single key piece. But after reconstruction, all is well. Large, metal towers powered by solar energy panels cover the capital, as the largest building bearing the symbol of the Black Knights, a birdlike symbol being pierced by a sword, was placed on the building, was housing our destination. This building held the many inner workings of the country, and in it now is the leader of the investigation. A rather large office, holding only a few shelves filled with small photos and mementos, surrounded the room. Two small wooden chairs were in front of the only person inside.

The main occupant was currently sitting at this wooden desk, surfing on his computer through various files. Wearing the Black Knights male uniform, with short unkempt silver hair, deep blue eyes kept in a glare at the moment, and having a thin yet muscular build, was the infamous Left Hand of God, the Blue Demon, and his common name: Rai Ishida, the Binary Commander of the Black Knights.

* * *

**First Person POV**

This is utterly annoying. For several months now, I've been attempting to figure out who was behind the assassination of the Emperor and the Crown Prince, but so far I've got nothing. All I know is that three people dressed like Black Knights infiltrated the aircraft and killed the Emperor, but were injured as well and couldn't fly the plane due to their condition. Its only recently that we've been able to get informants out there. Personally, I'm not complaining about this. If anything, I'm grateful about it. Whoever these guys were, regardless of their origin, they were able to eliminate two of our biggest problems. But here's the problem with fighting a government based on a monarchy: it's like fighting a hydra. No matter how many heads we cut off, more will spring up and take over. No matter, though. The point is that we've finally got an upper hand in this battle. And with Rakshata Chawla finally finished on the Ikaruga, we'll soon be able to move out. Although, I can't get this feeling out of my gut about that assassination. Just how were they able to pull that off? At that, I heard a knock on my wooden door to my office.

"Rai? Are you in there?" a familiar male voice calls out.

"Yeah. Door's unlocked, sir."

At that, the door opened to reveal the man who lead this whole rebellion in the first place. Standing about my height, he closes the door behind him. Personally, I always thought his costume looked a little cheesy.

The Zero costume consists of a tight dark purple suit with golden stripes and long, wrapped sleeves. The outfit combines Victorian fashion with that of a sleek bodysuit, elegant but practical; worn over it is a black and gold cloak with crimson spandex inside and an enormous black cape encircling the head. Its immediately recognizable feature is a spiky black and indigo mask with a long bird-like symbol stretched over its bottom, completely hiding the wearer's face — appearing opaque from the outside, but transparent from the inside. Of course, I'm one of the few people who knows what that symbol actually stands for. I notice that he's alone. At least, from my angle.

"You alone, sir?" I ask.

"Yes." He replies coldly, his voice covered with a voice changer making his voice a little robotic and echoish. Since he's alone…

"Hey, how's only having one eye doing ya, Zippy?" I ask him.

I couldn't help but chuckle. The man's my best friend, and I've barely seen him in weeks, what do you expect me to do?

"I would appreciate it if you would refrain from addressing me by that name, Rai." He replies coldly. Hm, he never changes.

"You can off your mask, Lelouch. There are no cameras in this room."

"Very well then." He proceeded to remove his mask, which comes off from pulling by front and it just slides right off once the mechanism in the back slides forwards a little as well. As he removes the mask, I can't help but still be a little shocked.

Not by his looks, they always remain the same: the short black hair, the violet eyes, and that permanent scowl always on his face. Well, every time I see him there's a scowl, I assume it's permanent. But, his left eye is different. Ever since the incident with Euphiemia, it's never been the same. The glow of red while that odd bird shaped thing simply floats there in his eye. Geass…the power of the king, indeed. Thanks to that "damaged" eye, Lelouch can never have a normal life. At least, not without looking like a pirate or in my case, a nut job. But that doesn't mean I'm going to let up on the cheap shots.

"Even after all this time, you're face STILL keeps getting uglier every time you take off that mask." He simply grins and brushes it off like its nothing.

"At least I haven't reached YOUR level yet." He replied calmly as he places his mask on my desk.

"Well, at least I'm handsome enough to actually HAVE a girlfriend." I counter.

And this is where I always have him. He's so used to winning that it somehow always comes as a shock to him. He knows he has a counter, the whole "harem" joke I mentioned a few days ago he could use, but because one of those girls happens to be someone he hurt, he won't use it. Strangely though, he's still smiling.

"What you call your pillow at night is none of my business." He replies with confidence.

Damn him! I did not see that coming! Come on, Rai; think of something! You can't let him win! Reply before time-!

"Time's up."

"CRAP!" I slam both fists on my desk in rage. "That's the third time you've beaten me this year!"

We always have these little insult wars and keep score. So far, its hit and miss of who wins more. But now, he's got more wins.

"Bastard."

"Oh, get over yourself, Rai." Lelouch looks over some of the normal paper files I have on my desk ahead of my laptop. "Any progress in your investigation?" he asks me, back in his Zero role without the mask.

"So far, I've covered as many angles as I could without compromising our spies and they've brought me as much as they could. Unfortunately, I still don't have enough info. All I know is that these guys were originally just servants and all of a sudden have enough military training to hijack the Emperor's plane and not only kill him, but destroy the planes around them."

I shuffle through the files on my desk to sort through the info I just explained, and I couldn't help but notice that Lelouch clicked his teeth. He's angry. Well not as angry as he was on the day that it was announced what happened to His Royal Assness, but still upset.

"I'm sorry about that. He must've been crucial to your goals."

Lelouch glances at me before sitting in the soft chair in front of my desk; moving his left elbow to rest on the chair arm and using his hand to support his head.

"The Emperor was one of the only leads I had left in discovering the 'who, how, and why' of my mother's murder." He replies dryly.

He's really down about this. Then again, I would be too if my sister Haruhi was like his sister Nunnally. Over seven years ago, Lelouch's mother was murdered and his little sister Nunnally was left crippled and blind in the aftermath of the incident. One of the whole reasons Lelouch started this whole rebellion was to confront the Emperor and force the answer out of what happened that day. But now that angle is destroyed, so all he has left to do is keep on fighting for others. The best he can do is take advantage of the death of the Emperor and advance our own goals by this point. Now that the thought has occurred to me… I began searching through the net to find a certain photo. After his name then…there!

"Don't worry Lelouch." I re-assure him. I turn the laptop around to reveal my interest. That smug grin, the short blonde hair, and the light blue eyes of a real jackass. This is the face of the newest Emperor of Britannia: Schneizel el Britannia.

"All else fails, we can question this prick. He should know a thing or two, wouldn't you say?"

Lelouch stared at the image of the newest Emperor of Britannia, before smiling.

"You never stop trying, do you Rai?"

"Of course not. That's my shtick. And the reason I get paid."

Lelouch chuckled for a second before standing up and picking up his mask and putting it on.

"Continue your investigation. The last thing we need is another case of copycats."

"I understand, sir."

I gave Lelouch, or rather Zero now, a salute with my right hand. He turned around and headed for the only door in/out of my office. But the moment he placed his hand on that door knob, he turned back towards me with his hand still on the knob.

"By the way, I have a message from Kallen."

"Oh, you do? What's the message?"

"She says, 'meet me at our room in five minutes'."

"Five minutes? How long ago did she give you the message?"

"About five minutes ago."

"…You scrawny PRICK!"

That bastard! The last thing I need is to get into trouble with Kallen! The last time I was in the dog house, I had to turn my office here into a makeshift bedroom! I quickly hid away all the files I was working on and cleaning up my internet history in case someone comes in to sneak a peek. While I'm doing this, Zero proceeds to step out of my office in a triumphant manner, like he'd won. He didn't win! He cheated! I placed the last few files away before stepping out of my office and locking the door with the key card slider next to the door knob. I proceeded to run down the halls as fast as I could. Being an enhanced human my physical abilities outmatch anyone else's in this organization; except my guardian Victor Kreis, though. I ran through the halls of this large-ass building to find my room. I always get lost because most of the time I'm usually following either Zero of Kallen!

Kallen…you know, looking back on it now, I'm truly surprised I was able to find someone like her in my life. Back a few months back, not too long after I went through a minor stage of Britannia's "Code R" project, I was broken free by my worst enemy and he twisted my mind so that I would lose my memories. I wandered aimlessly until I was found at Ashford Academy, where I was given refuge. Milly Ashford, the blonde, tall, blue-eyed Student Council President allowed me to stay until I recovered my memories. While there, I made some interesting friends. Among them, my most treasured friendship was with Kallen Stadtfeld.

At least, that's who THEY knew. I knew her though, as Kallen Kōzuki, the half-Britannian, half-Japanese rebel who fought against Britannia as Zero's Right Hand, the Black Knight Ace. We became rather close after I joined the Black Knights, reasons almost the same as hers, and we've stayed close since then. Shortly after the Battle for Tokyo, we confessed our love for each other, and things have been smooth sailing since. Actually, I wouldn't say that. We still get teased by others (damn you, Tamaki) and especially Lelouch (as Zero), but we make it work.

She's still a little nervous about the physical part of the relationship though. As far we've gotten: sharing a bed with clothes on and tongue, and that's on a good day. But, I don't have any problem with it. She can take as much time as she needs. Besides, I'm not exactly a normal human. During the Code R sub-staged that was based on my father's research, I was turned into a super soldier. My strength, endurance, and the like were enhanced to a large degree. My biggest fear is that if I eventually DO need to take **THAT PLUNGE** with Kallen, that I might "break something" for lack of a better term.

Anyway, I finally made it to my room in this building, which acts as a form of home away from my ACTUAL home. It used to belong to Viceroy Euphiemia, but after we moved in, Kallen and I had to do some renovation to the room. Well for one, we had to tone down the classiness. Cause God knows she hates high-class (I am not even kidding on that one). The moment I enter the room, however, I'm greeted by a quick shoe to the face. Well, nice to know Kallen's aim is still dead on. Hey, a shoe to the face is basically our version of foreplay by this point. HA! There's a joke for my stand-up next week!

At any rate, as the shoe falls I see Kallen sitting in a chair wearing the Black Knights female uniform. I swear, every time I see her she always seems more beautiful. That spiked up red hair, those bright blue eyes, and even the way her eyes shoot daggers at me like they are now is still cute as hell. Wait, daggers? Oh yeah…

"You're late." She states angrily.

"Hey, it's not my fault! Zippy back there told me the message when the timer ran out! Speaking of which, how late am I anyway?"

"Ten minutes." She says flatly.

"Um…whoops." I stand with my eyes closed and still. "You may proceed with the punishment, Miss."

I stand still, expecting some form of punishment. I hear her move out of the chair and began moving toward me. Here it comes…! I waited as her steps stopped right in front of me. I hear something move, and I get this sense that there's something REALLY close to me. I felt a light flick on my forehead, and Kallen spoke.

"That should do it." She says calmly.

"Huh?" I open my eyes, and realize that I have to look down. Zero and I are a little taller than her, so the problem of having to tilt my head down is still giving me a little trouble.

"What, did you want a worse punishment?" she asks, moving her right leg forward a little. Oh no, nut-shot!

"Um, n-no thanks! I think my nuts still want to have kids some day! Wait-!" CRAP, wrong words! "I-I-I mean, i-i-i-if you even need them at some point! I mean, it's not like-oh wait, crap! I didn't mean to-Oh jease…"

Kallen simply sighs and places her right hand on my chest, right in front of my heart.

"Open mouth; insert foot." She says like she's amused.

"Oh, you're just a little sadist, aren't you? You enjoy seeing me suffer, don't you?"

"Well, aren't you a glutton for punishment?"

"Well…yeah"

"So, we're the perfect match. So stop you're complaining. Besides…" She steps up a little and plants a kiss on my lips for a few seconds before pulling back. "Its stuff like this that makes us work, doesn't it?" she asks me with a sweet smile.

"Hm, I guess you're right." I pull her close for a tight embrace before pulling back. "So, what was it you needed to talk about, Kallen?"

She looked at me confused at first, but then narrowed them at a glare at me.

"What'd I do this time?"

"It's not what **you** did, Rai. It's…" she looks right, out toward a small table. "It's what your **dad **did." She walks over to the table and I follow her.

On the table is a small bottle, like one you would get from a doctor for medication. She picks it up and presents it to me.

"He says it's for our quote-unquote, 'Love Problem'."

"What, did he give you viagra or something?" I jokingly ask.

I'm looking at the bottle, and so far I see nothing but a bunch of big sciency words meanin nothin.

"…Technically, yes." Kallen answers with shame obviously written in the tone of her voice and the way she looks away blushing.

"…Pardon?" I ask.

Kallen looks back up at me. "Well, he calls them 'Little Rai' pills."

"…Okay, that's disturbing enough on its own."

"It's about to get worse."

"Oh…joy…"

"He says that the consumer of these pills will go through a temporary metamorphosis in order to simulate your body's super-physical abilities in the consumer's body for a temperary time."

"How does that qualify as-you know what, nevermind I just got it."

"Yeah…Basically, with these pills we could-."

Before she could finish, I place my left hand in front of her face.

"Kallen, I've already figured that part out. And besides, you don't need those. Listen, I can wait as long as we need to until you feel comfortable about this whole thing. Point is: I'm sticking around regardless, and I don't plan on moving any time soon."

She looked at me with a sense of shock in her eyes for a moment. What? Am I so perverted that she's SURPRISED that I'm not pressuring her? Man, I've got to start scoring more positive points with her. Maybe I'll dunk Tamaki's head in the toilet later. Anyway, Kallen smiled as she pulled me into another hug.

"I'm glad you understand."

I returned it, wrapping my arms around her.

"No problem. And don't worry about my dad. Next time he does something like this, I'll smash his head into the wall." Kallen sighed while still hugging me.

"Don't do that." She said in an annoyed tone. "The last thing we need is Rakshata's punching bag to be end up dead."

I step back while I still have my hands on her waist.

"Ok, fine. But if he starts pushing viagra, I'm shoving his hands into a blender."

Kallen laughed a little before letting go of me. "Hey, I want to show you something. You've been cooked up in that office of yours for so long, you've been missing out on something."

She walked toward the door of the room that acted as a window as well that lead to a large balcony. I followed her as she opened it. It's a clear night sky, with the stars shining brightly. If only we didn't live near the settlement. If we lived out in the country, we could see the whole sky and space without the lights of the city to block most of them.

"Down here, soldier." Kallen orders me.

I look down from the sky and look towards where she was looking. Near the bay leading to the ocean, was where the crown jewels of the Black Knights were getting ready for battle. Rakshata and my friend Samuel Ladon, her mentor, worked together to construct new weapons and the like for our new fighting force. The masterpiece however, was what occupied the bay area.

A long, massive new aircraft using a new form of flight system, blue armor on the top, white on the bottom, two wings pointing almost downward in the back, and black in the very front, bearing the symbol of our army. Currently, the Knightmares are being loaded up onto it. From here, I can see the most important ones. Being loaded on was a red Knightmare with a large silver clawed right arm with a red sphere-like weapon in its palm, and standing next to its right was a similar blue Knightmare with a single orange eye and a black armored clawed left arm. These were the Knightmares of Kallen and I.

Her's, the Guren-Mk. II. And mine, the Pre-Production Gekka. Even though my model was a prototype mass-production model, I've been able to enhance its performance to be on par with ANY Knightmare Britannia has in its pocket. I can't help but notice that the Guren and my Gekka were standing the same positions Kallen and I are standing, her right hand on the rail and my left almost about to touch it. What the hell; I'll do it. I place my left hand over hers and grasp it.

"Hard to believe, isn't it?" she asks me.

"In a way, yeah."

"I never would have thought that we'd be going to war on this scale. Though, you're pretty used to that by now, huh?"

"Yeah…"

She was right. Stuff like this isn't new to me. Ever since I was eight years old and taken away from what little family I had left, I was raised on battle and bloodshed. I've taken more lives than most can ever imagine. Kallen can, however, considering I've told her everything. Sometimes, I wonder how she can look passed all the blood covered on my hands and still be willing to hold it. But now, it's my chance for redemption. If I can't go back in time and stop those people from dying, then I'll go forward and repent for what I've done by standing against the Britannian Empire. And I'll, no, WE'LL win. As long as Kallen, Zero, and everyone else stand beside me, then we will win this war. But I can't help but feel as though something's wrong. That whole assassination of the Emperor thing is really messing with my mind. Something about it just seems to get under my skin.

"Hey, Rai, are you okay?" I hear Kallen ask.

I turn my head to her, and see she's incredibly worried. I haven't seen her face like this ever since I was shot during the SAZ Ceremony.

"Why do you ask?"

"…You're hand got tighter, and you're glaring again."

I look to wear my hold it holding her's and I see that I've tightened my grip. As for my glare…

"Sorry, Kallen. I was…thinking about something."

"Rai, I thought I've told you already: no more secrets."

Her eyes take to a worried glare as she narrows them. That's one thing Kallen hates right up there next to Britannia: secrets and lies. It's either honesty, or no deal. I'm so used to lying to everyone that it going to be a little difficult to get used to.

"I'm sorry, Kallen. It's just…the assassination of the last Emperor is still bugging me. The whole set-up just seems too…"

"Perfect." She finishes for me. "It's all wrapped up and tied together with a pretty bow, like a present right?"

"Yeah. It all seems to be pretty convenient to me. Like a good cover-up."

I release her hand and grab on the rail, leaning forward a little.

"Sorry, it's just really annoying to me."

Kallen mimics my movements, but leans against me while placing her right hand over mine.

"Don't worry, it's not a problem. If there's one thing I've learned from you, it's that nothing is as it seems." I turn my head to her, and see a gentle smile on her face. "And no matter what happens, I'll stand by you." She assures me.

I couldn't help but smile as well.

"Thanks. That means a lot to me."

At that, I heard someone sneeze. I recognize the voice behind it.

"Haruhi, I thought I told you to knock off the spying."

It was my sister, Haruhi Ishida. During the ten years we've been apart until a few months ago, she's been training to become a ninja. She's good, but she makes the small mistakes. Kallen and I turn around to see Haruhi drop from the ceiling and land on her feet.

She's dressed in her usual attire, black shorts, a black top, wearing small black shoes and black gloves, while having a utility belt filled with contraptions a ninja would use. But what people notice most is her short pink hair and blue eyes, the hair she got from our mother while I got the silver from our father. She scratches the back of her head with her left hand.

"Eh-heh-heh, sorry big bro." she apologizes.

She's not sorry. I can see that from here. I walk over placed my right hand on top of her head, seeing as she's a little shorter than Kallen.

"I know you want to get better at stealth operations, but so far I've been able to catch you every time you've tried to spy on me. Nice try, kiddo."

Her face gets a little flushed and puffs her cheeks like a kid. "I'm not a kid!"

She brushes off my hand and stands straight. She then raises her right hand and points it at me.

"I will beat you one day, big bro! Count on it!"

She then turns around and heads for the door. As soon as she left, I couldn't help but chuckle.

"You're good brother, you know that?" Kallen points out as she walks over to stand next to me.

"I suppose. I just wish I could stop her from getting involved in this battle. Anyway…"

I turn back to face her and grab her hand.

"Let's get going. I'm sure Zero's going to be needing us pretty soon."

"Sure."

I at first pulled her along, but she caught up and walked alongside me. I have a rather good idea of where he's hanging out around here. After a long while walk, we finally ran into Zero on the garden rooftop that Clovis made here when he was in charge of everything. Why Zippy keeps it, I don't know. I think this place is called the Aries Villa or something like that. Kallen let's go of my hand as we approach him. Even though we're in a relationship, she still wants to act professional around the others. Can't really blame her, in my opinion.

"Kallen, Rai?" he notices our presence as he turns around to face while standing on the concrete path in the garden.

Time to stick a rod up my ass like usual. I keep having to remember that Kallen still doesn't know who's behind the mask.

"We came to see if you needed anything before our big lift off, sir." I answered.

"No, I'm in no need of your assistance at the moment."

Thank God. "Okay then sir, just checking." I turn around, knowing that I am scott-free.

"Actually," Damn it! "While I have you both here, there is something I wish to discuss with you."

I turn around and while moving, I couldn't help but notice that Kallen was shooting daggers from her eyes at me. Great, she's caught on to me.

"I would like to take this moment and thank you both for your dedication and hard work for these past few months." Zero turned back to look over the garden and the whole city. "I don't believe I would have made it this far without either of you."

"Well, we are your knights, so it's only natural." I point out.

"I suppose."

"So, where will make way toward first?"

"The Chinese Federation has been requesting to have access to our Sakuradite supply. Do you think we should oblige, Binary Commander Ishida?" Zero asks as he turns back to face Kallen and I.

I hold my chin with my left hand for a moment and ponder.

"While the Chinese Federation is a valuable alley in terms of territory and several resources, I'm afraid we shouldn't trust their government. While it has the Empress as a symbolic leader, it's the High Eunuchs that control the damn place. I'm not a fan of them, considering the fact that one of Victor's agents caught the Eunuchs trying to make a deal to align with Britannia in exchange for nobility."

"Selling out their own people for personal gain. Hm, how noble." He says that last part with sarcasm implied.

"So overall, I'd say we find a way to eliminate them before taking over."

"I see. Then we have our first destination." Zero turned back to face the city. "You two are dismissed."

I turn to face Kallen. "You go on ahead, there's something…personal, I need to ask Zero."

"I understand." She replies.

She makes her way out of here, and heads back down inside. I turn back to see Zero was still looking over the city.

"Just because I can't see your face, doesn't mean that I can't tell what you're thinking."

"It's almost frightening that I've become so predictable to you."

"I wouldn't say that. I'd just say that I can always tell when something is bugging you. We're best friends, after all."

"About that…"

"Yeah?"

"You mentioned earlier that you and Kallen were my knights, correct?"

"Yes, what about it?"

"You two are not my knights."

"How are we not knights?"

"Because knights can't be friends with their masters."

"Heh, I suppose that's true. Plus, there's your last best friend who kinda…jumped ship. How is he, by the way?"

I'm referring to Lelouch's first friend, Suzaku Kururugi. He's the son of the former Prime Minister of Japan, Genbu Kururugi, and an Honorary Britannian. He became the pilot of the infamous white Knightmare known as Lancelot and Princess Euphiemia's night. He and Lelouch still stay in contact, since Suzaku doesn't know who's behind the mask.

"From what we talked about last time he called, he's still trying to clear Euphie's name. After Marcus stained her name at the SAZ Ceremony and pinned the execution of the Japanese on her orders, she's earned the title 'Massacre Princess'."

"I see. Does he blame Zero and the Black Knights?"

"No, he saw Marcus out there during the battle, remember? He doesn't hold us accountable. Although he does hate us a small amount for continuing to fight without trying to listen. You and Kallen, however, he still doesn't hate. He simply wishes that you two chose different paths."

"Good. I hope we don't have to face him again."

"Why? Afraid you'll lose?"

"No. I don't want to make Nunnally cry."

At that, he fell silent. Suzaku, Lelouch, and Nunnally met years ago and became quite close. As such, I can't help but feel a little guilty for trying to kill him in battle.

"Good point. But, if I know you, you'll be sure to only break him enough to not get in the way."

"Sure thing, boss."

I think my business is done here. I turn around and begin heading inside as well.

"Rai, I truly meant what I said earlier."

I turn back to see that Lelouch refuses to look at me. The guy is always too full of pride.

"I would never have made it here without you and Kallen. I hope you know that."

I smiled, knowing that he means every word. "I do, Lelouch."

"…And good luck to you both…as a couple."

"Hm, I really needed that one. Thanks, old friend."

I return walking inside, knowing that my friend still remembers that the guy behind the mask has a life as well. I have faith in Lelouch not only as my friend, but as my superior, that he will lead us to victory. I am simply a sword, and Kallen is his shield. With the three of us leading the charge against Britannia and all those who would stand to oppress the weak and powerless, there's no way we will fail. We'll keep going forward, and pierce anyone who would try to stand in our way. Not only are the hopes of the Japanese on our side, but the hopes of all those who despise Britannia are behind us. Tomorrow morning, at 10 A.M., it begins, and Britannia will take its first steps to finally falling…

* * *

**Third Person POV**

While the world waits in fear of the coming threat of Zero and his Black Knights, there are those who do not fear such a thing. In fact, there are those who wish to challenge this group and its leader. Across the rooftops, stands a man who is well-known to have been long dead for years. Wearing his usual attire of a brown trench coat, black combat boots, black and white camouflage pants, a black shirt, and utility belts wrapped across his chest, the man known as Draco watches through his visor goggles, which can see up to three miles, at the top of the Government Bureau. He observes three figures stand and talk amongst themselves. The red haired girl leaves, and he puts down his goggles and takes out a pen. He picks up a small brown notebook, which bares the flag of Britannia on the front, and opens it. He begins writing down information he has observed over the past few months.

**Name: Kallen Stadtfeld **

**Aliases: Kallen Kōzuki, Q-1 **

**Age: 18 **

**Gender: Female **

**Hair Color: Red **

**Eye Color: Blue **

**Date of Birth: a.t.b. March 29th 2000 **

**Blood Type: B **

**Zodiac Sign: Aries **

**Nationality: Britannian-Japanese **

**Relatives: Naoto Kōzuki (older brother, deceased), mother, step-mother, father **

**Lover: Yes; Rai Ishida **

**Allegiance: Black Knights, United States of Japan, Ashford Academy (Student Council) **

**Rank: Britannian Noble, Captain (Zero Squad; Zero's personal force) **

**Knightmare Frame: Guren Mk. II**

Draco placed the notebook down with a bookmark on that same page and looked through his visor goggles again. He watched as Zero and Rai exchanged words. He remains silent as he continues to watch them, and the moment Rai leaves the roof, he begins writing again.

**Name: Lelouch vi Britannia (a.k.a. Zero) **

**Nicknames: Lulu, "Black Prince", Miracle Worker **

**Aliases: Lelouch Lamperouge, Zero **

**Age: 18 **

**Gender: Male **

**Hair Color: Light black **

**Eye Color: Violet; left eye is corrupt with Geass **

**Date of Birth: a.t.b. December 5th, 1999 **

**Blood Type: A **

**Z****odiac Sign: Sagittarius **

**Nationality: Britannian **

**Known Relatives: Nunnally vi Britannia (younger sister), Charles zi Britannia (father, deceased), Marianne vi Britannia (mother, compromised position), V.V. (uncle) **

**Lover: Unconfirmed (possibilities: C.C., Shirley Fenette, Kaguya Sumeragi) **

**Allegiance: Black Knights, United States of Japan, Ashford Academy (Student Council) **

**Rank: Prince (dropped title), High Commander (Black Knights) **

**Knightmare Frame: Gawain**

He looks back at the rooftop, and simply watches as Zero looks over the city. Zero's head then looks up to the sky, watching the moon. Draco then chuckles to himself. Then, he turns to the next page. Strangely, there are similar notes already written there. He takes out a pen and begins writing more on the already filled page.

**Name: Rai Bison (Edward Bison) **

**Nicknames: Rai Ishida, Left Hand of God, Blue Demon **

**Aliases: Alberto Chance, Reverend Sims, John Doe, Mark Crowley, Akito Sumeragi, Rabbi Weinstein, Cristiano Yakavetta, Charlie Day **

**Age: 18 **

**Gender: Male **

**Hair Color: Silver**

** Eye Color: **

**Blue Date of Birth: a.t.b. August 10th, 1999 **

**Blood Type: A **

**Zodiac Sign: Leo **

**Nationality: Britannian-Japanese **

**Known Relatives: Haruhi Ishida (younger sister), Thomas Bison (father), Kotonoha Ishida (mother, deceased), Samuel Ladon (godfather) **

**Lover: _Yes; Kallen Kōzuki_ **

**Allegiance: _Black Knights, United States of Japan, Ashford Academy (Student Council)_ **

**Rank: Noble, _Binary Commander (Black Knights)_ **

**_Knightmare Frame: Pre-Production Gekka, Lancelot Club_ **

At that, Draco closed the notebook and grabbed a large black briefcase. He opened it, and inside were various files and documents, each revealing an important detail of someone who he either knew was going to know. This was one of his specialties. He placed the notebook inside the case, and closed it as a black armored soldier step from the shadows and addressed him.

"Master Draco, we're ready."

"Good." Draco replied happily.

He stepped up and held the briefcase with his left hand while placing the visor goggles inside his coat pocket with his right hand. Draco noticed the soldier's head shifted, aligning his eyesight with the briefcase. He chuckled a little, catching the soldier off guard.

"You are curious about the contents inside, aren't you my friend?" he asks the soldier.

"Um, no sir, I'm not."

He stood straight up and appeared to be looking forward at Draco.

"Do not worry. It is only human nature to be curious. Anyone would want to know how I've come across such vast information in such little time. Well, allow me to elaborate."

Draco took a moment to sit down on the ledge of the rooftop he was standing on.

"When I was free from Рука Дьявола (pronounced Ruka Dʹyavola; The Devil's Hand) Prison in Russia, I've spent years planning everything together. I've placed key figures and have infiltrated every piece of every government's infrastructure. They have sent me pieces of information on anyone who is anyone important and I have taken care to plan my ways. And to discover secret identities, such as Zero's, I simply did a psychological analysis of Zero and through thorough investigation techniques, I have reason to believe that Lelouch vi Britannia is the man behind the mask."

"I see sir. That's quite impressive."

"I was taught by the best, my friend. It also happens that 'the best' also betrayed me and teamed up with my replacement to send me back to the hell I was born in."

"I'm sorry sir."

Draco laughed a little, like he was ignoring the apology. "Do not apologize, my friend! That little event simply strengthened my resolve and gave me new purpose! And that purpose starts with the fall of Britannia, and then: THE WORLD!"

He begins laughing, not like a madman, but more like an amused bystander watching a "not-bad" comedian. Draco and the soldier began walking down the stairs of the building inside that led to the roof. The soldier was utterly confused. Draco is the greatest man he has ever met, but is constantly surprised by his actions. Never a dull moment, with Draco.

This man was about to change the world, and he may end up destroying it in the process. The three beats of war, peace, and revolution continue on forever. First, with the rise of Zero and his Black Knights, came the revolution to liberate Japan. Then, came the small interval of peace from weariness of energy supplies for Britannia.

And now comes the third beat: war. War was indeed coming, and more than a few factions are standing against each other. People will die, bonds of trust will be shattered, cities will crumble, and those who fight in this war will be utterly destroyed by the very world they claim to be saving, protecting, or enslaving.

No one is safe from the flames of war. No one is untouchable. It was first proved with the death of the Emperor, and now it will be proven again as EVERYONE will soon have blood on their hands.

And so, it begins once again…

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. Turn 2: The Shadow Knights

**Author's Note: Hello once again everyone. I would like to thank scottusa1 for the reviews and the other stuff. Seeing an old reader makes me remember the old days of how I introduced things. So, the intro I SHOULD'VE done.**

**I'M BACK, ASSHOLES!**

**(Also, I fixed the titles from now on to be "Turns", not "Stages" anymore. Also, sorry if those weird paragraph line things they give you to use are in the stroy too much or not in the rigth places. The editing thing in the Doc Manager is weak as hell).**

Turn 2: The Shadow Knights

It's the same every night for me. It's always the damn same. I have a nightmare, recalling every sin I've committed in my life. I am responsible for the deaths of thousands, and the memory of every time I've killed people haunts me to this day. I am responsible for their deaths, regardless of what I happened before hand. I was taken from my family, and trained to be the ultimate killing machine. When I was only 8 years old, I detonated a device that destroyed an entire city in the Middle East, killing thousands. Their screams could be heard over the sound of various explosions in the distance.

It didn't stop there. I've since been in wars, assassinations, and everything in-between throughout most of my life. I still have nightmares, but none as vivid as my first kill. This happened even before I destroyed that city. I had trained with Marcus for several months before hand and given the right instruction, I showed potential. At the time, Marcus had another student. I didn't know anything about him, other than that Marcus said that he was nothing more than a toy now that I have become his new apprentice. He took me to Russia, the other student's home. There, we traded greetings. We sparred, and even the other student admitted my skills were good. He looked about to be a teenager at the time, and looked strangely similar to me. But once we were done training, Marcus took us to the REAL test, as he called it. There was a massive prison in Russia, where for decades ALL people arrested and courts dictated jail time were sent with no parole.

It was at least five miles long, and had massive stone and steel walls built around it. Gun towers, light posts, and of the like were placed on the top of these walls. The walls surrounded a large portion of a massive city, caging everyone inside. It was a decaying area, very much like the Ghettos in old Area 11. And worse, the entire eastern side of the city didn't have walls, because it led out to the sea, and the fact that the northeastern section suffered so much damage in an earthquake, that the sea levels buried away the smaller buildings and the larger ones were basically people waist deep in water. There were no rules in this prison for its inmates, other than no one disobey an order or try to escape. Guns, drugs, and other weapons were snuck in, mainly because the warden didn't bother to care. Basically, the city was engulfed with gang wars and bouts over territory. It was called Рука Дьявола, "The Devil's Hand" in Russian. Marcus said that all three of us were going in there, to join the wars and fight for power. Once we had control, we would have our own army. The other student was thrilled, I however, knew better

. Marcus was insane, driven so by some unknown psychosis. He didn't care what happened to anyone anywhere, simply as long as he gets to have fun and observe how humans try to kill each other. He never wanted an army, he simply wanted chaos. And he got it. We stood on top of the walls of the prison, and we prepared to jump in. We were in the Industrial District, so there were factories all around this area. The factories still ran, so their smoke stacks covered the sky around that section. Marcus handed me a gun, and told me to shoot his old student in the back. I hesitated at first, but at the time I was still grieving over my family being slaughtered in front of me, especially my own mother. I thought that if I did as Marcus told, I would grow stronger and finally be able to beat him and avenge my family. Again, I was wrong, but I didn't know back then. So, to his other student's surprise, I pulled the trigger and the bullet hit his spine. He fell, and fell, until we lost him in the smoke.

My first kill…His look of utter shock and betrayal must've destroyed him. Even if he survived the fall by some miracle, then he must've anyway. A bullet to the spine should make him crippled if not completely motionless. He is simply among the many stains of blood on my hands. So many battles and so many deaths; TOO many.

"…!"

I hear a faint sound in the distance on this current battle field, back in a French hotel as I was assigned to kill the Prime Minister's daughter. In the crossfire, I see my target: a young blonde French teenage girl, older than I was.

"R…!"

I had spent the previous month as a spy and pretending to be her friend, getting close so I could see the weaknesses in her father's protection system.

"…i!"

I run to her, my knife in hand and ready to kill. I kill her bodyguards as I chase her to the roof.

"..ai…!"

Once I corner her, I pin her to the ground, and have the knife at the ready on her throat.

"R…wa….p…!"

She is utterly covered in fear, anger, and was helpless before me. With tears coming from her eyes and falling down her face, she asks in French: Why, Charles? I don't answer.

"Rai…wak…p…!"

I simply take the knife, and…

"Rai, please; wake up!"

I open my eyes in a flash, and everything's reversed. I'm on my back, shirt off and black sweat pants on, being pinned to a large soft bed. This time, it's a red haired beauty pinning me down. And just like that, my real nightmare happens. I awake soaked in sweat, heat in my chest and my vision lightly in a daze. The red haired beauty, Kallen, is on top of me in our shared bed pinning me down by holding my arms at the elbows and pinning them to the mattress while her left knee is pressed down on my right thigh, and her other knee is leaned against my crotch, prepared to smash my jewels if necessary.

She is dressed in simply her black bra and panties, being more comfortable with it more than earlier in our relationship. It takes a moment for my brain to register everything that has just happened: I was writhing in my sleep so much that Kallen felt threatened and had to pin me. But that alone is not the issue. The real problem is: this is not the first time this has happened. All counted, this is the fourth time this has happened. Kallen gets off of me, and sits on the bed in front of me. I sit up, and rub my head with my right hand. I pulled my knees up, and rest both elbows on them while still holding my right hand on my head.

"Which war was it?" Kallen asks me.

"…All of them." I reply. "Damn it…"

"Rai, its…"

"It's not okay, Kallen. This shouldn't be happening all the freaking time. I could seriously hurt you…"

I look down at the bed sheets and just stare at them. I hear Kallen moving around on the bed and stop. I feel her place her arms around my neck from the left side. I open my eyes and glance them to my left side. Kallen is simply staring at me, an out of place gentle smile on her face.

"…How can you smile like that after what I've done in the past; hell even what I ALMOST did…"

Kallen simply moves her head and rests her forehead on my shoulder. "It's going to okay, Rai. I don't care about your past, remember?"

Wait, huh? "…What?"

Kallen lifts her head, and I see tears barely clinging to her eyes. "It's what you do now that matters, right? No matter what you've done in the past, I'll always stay by your side."

I moved myself so I could rest my forehead on her's after removing my right hand and letting it rest on the mattress. "…I'm sorry. I guess I'm not as strong as you think I am."

I couldn't help but smile in the face of my own pathetic weakness. "No one is, Rai. I thought I already told you that."

We both simultaneously close our eyes and simply rest on each other's foreheads.

"Hm, my memory is starting to go too. I'm beginning to fall apart."

"Save that for later; until AFTER we've won."

We both open our eyes again as we lean closer and allow our lips to make contact. I like these moments. When even after all the hell I put us through, she still finds some kind of reason to stay with me. Well, I guess we're both idiots then. But, at least we're idiots who are together. We part away from each other and simply stare at each other.

"Hey." I greeted.

"Hey." She responds in the same manner.

"So, what time is it, anyway?"

Kallen turns her head right but still keeping our foreheads connected. "It's about 5. Time to get up, anyway."

"I suppose so. You want the shower first?"

"Do you mind?"

"Not at all. Go ahead."

She sits up and gets off the bed. I take a moment to simply watch her. A feint light from the crack between the curtains makes seeing her easier. She always looks so beautiful, no matter what the situation. I lay back and remove my sight from her, regrettably, and simply stare at the ceiling.

"I'll be back in a minute."

Crap, I get let her go yet! I lean back up quickly. "Hang on a sec, Kallen."

Before she leaves the room, she turns back to face me while holding various items. I can't tell what they are since the light isn't bright enough.

"What's wrong?" she asks.

Time to get back on track. "How we go in together? Might shave some wasted time off." I say with a grin.

Her face get's flustered, and her face turns a light shade of red. "S-Shut up! Don't say weird things like that!" She turns and begins heading out the door. "Pervert!"

And the door is slammed shut. "Oh come on, you know you like it when I talk like that! HA!"

And back to routine; just how every morning starts. I tease her, she gets flustered, and I get kicked in the nads at least once. Once Kallen was done in the shower after about half an hour (I'm assuming other things had to be done) I went in next. After that and a hardy breakfast, the day of the launch of the Ikaruga can begin. We split after a quick kiss, seeing as that she's the Captain of the Zero Squad and I'm the Binary Commander.

Our duties are different, but I can't complain. Though to most people's surprise, I'm more or less a way to connect to the soldiers in a way Zero can't. My duties mainly consist with keeping morale up. And right now, I need to head on over to the Ikaruga. Sam might try to do some quote, un-quote, "adjustments" to the ship against Rakshata's wishes. Even though he was her teacher, he seems to act like the newbie mechanic.

I walk into the hanger, and see that damn old man Samuel Ladon. Samuel Ladon stands a little taller than me, balding and covering it a little grey engineer hair. He a little muscular, but covering it with a grey short sleeved jacket, long grey camouflage pants and combat boots. He's always either smoking a cigarette or a cigar. Right now he's working on one of Rakshata's Knightmares. I know it's her's because there's a short thin red line across the chest of this new model. Thanks to our exclusive control of Sakuradite, we basically have an economical advantage over enemies in terms of firepower.

Right now our mass-production Knightmares now consists of Burai and Akatsuki; Akatsuki is basically a simpler version of the Gekka. While the original four were transformed into the blue Commander Types, the black Gekka was made into the Zangetsu belonging to now Head of the Joint Staff: Kyoshiro Tohdoh. Sam and Rakshata worked together on all of these Knightmares made in a few short months, but get into arguments constantly. Right now: a territory war. Sam is making adjustements to one of Rakshata's Akatsuki. Might as well join in.

"Hey there, Sam." I greet.

"Mornin, Lover Boy."

Damn, that stupid nickname… "Why so you guys have to call me that, huh?"

"I do it because you got a girl I thought couldn't be got. And the others do it because they lost the Bet.

" "Yeah…'that' bet…"

"The Bet" he's referring to was a little gamble the newbies a few months ago that joined prior to the Victory over Britannia. Apparently, most of the newbies made bets that Kallen would fall for Zero instead of me. Yeah, you can bet that a few newbies got their asses beat.

"So, how is the little lady?" Sam asks me.

"We're making progress. She seems to accept the, um…"

"Flashbacks?"

"Yeah."

"I know what that's like. After the First Pacific War I couldn't sleep for ages. My wife had to beat me with a bat to calm me down."

"Yeah, well, a bat isn't going to be enough to knock me down."

"Far too true, my boy."

Sam returned to working on the Knightmare, ignoring anything else other than my me. "So, you nervous about this new war, kid?"

"Not really. I've handled war before."

"No, you've handled terrorism. This is full-blown war."

"What's the difference between what I've done and what I'm about to do?"

Sam sighed, and turned around to face me. There's a little black spot on his cheek. "Okay, I'll tell you. Now pay attention, cause I don't want to have to explain this to you again in a few weeks."

"Fine."

"You attacked several places belonging to governments and organizations with superior attack plans, the element of surprise, and you acted too quick for a counter to be initiated. You went in, killed who you could, and ran out."

"The bloodshed shouldn't be any different."

"Yeah, you think so now…" Sam turned around and resumed working on the Akatsuki.

"I understand Sam. I trust you."

Sam simply grunted in response. Sam is my god father, chosen by my father because they were close friends meeting through research exchanges. He's a real pioneer, and is a leading figure in most forms of research and science. He acts tough, but I know that there's a real softie somewhere in there.

"Oy, you in there you bloody bastard?" I hear a distinct, accented voice.

Oh joy… I turn around and see an old familiar face. Wearing a standard black Black Knights uniform without the hat, with a sniper rifle slung around and carried on his back, and short brown hair is a fellow altered human: Jack Spencer.

Jack is known as "Eagle Eye" because of his world-renowned sniper skills. Though, I don't acknowledge his skills. Primarily because he never would have gotten those skills without my father. My father is a scientist, and his specialty was human experimentation. He's created super soldiers over the years, but most of them only had certain areas fixed. Jack has his eyes that act as a form of enhancement for perfect accuracy by acting more like an eagle's. There were others, including myself, but most of them died in battle against me. Jack will be joining us in the campaign against Britannia.

"Hey Jack. What do you want with me?"

"I came to see if you're body guard is gonna stop bothering me about the damnable money I owe him."

"Who, Victor? No, I don't know where Victor is."

Victor…that big lug. Victor Kreiss is another one of the people who were in my father's experiments. It saved his life, but made him huge. Victor stands at seven feet tall, dark skinned, and has the body of a body builder. Thanks to his enhancements, his physical strength and endurance are far beyond any normal human's. I wonder where he is?

"Anyway Jack, I wouldn't worry about it. Unless it's about money over 50 bucks, I wouldn't be concerned."

"I lost the bet at 55." Oh boy…

"Dude, you're screwed. Victor is very greedy, and you've just sighed your death warrant buddy."

"Damn. I was hoping that I wouldn't have to put a bullet between his eyes."

Sam started chuckling while working on his Knightmare. "HA! You know full well that normal bullets won't get passed Victor's skin."

"You don't know that, you old wanker."

"Oh, believe me, I've tried. Point blank bullet, right between the eyes. Frickin thing didn't even graze him."

"My bullets can pass through anyone."

Sam stopped working and turned around to face Jack. "Wanna bet, English Muffin?"

Uh oh…

"Of course I'll bet, you old TOOL man."

Sam reached for his 3ft long wrench. "Hey Jack, how's the queen doing ever since I paid her a visit back in the First Pacific War? I'm betting any woman would still be comatose after I BULLDOZED that old hag!"

"YOU SON OF A…!"

Jack quickly moved the sniper rifle around on his back so that he could hold it up front with the barrel aimed at Jack's head. Jack swung his wrench up and hooked it on the rifle, sending it so that it aimed at the ceiling. Sam then charged forward and slammed his shoulder into Jack's chest, sending the Englishman down and crashing onto the floor on his back. Sam moved his wrench so that the open-end was pinned down and held Jack's neck down.

"You've still got a lot to learn, soldier boy."

Jack tried to struggle to get free, but he couldn't get up at all. Sam looked to me.

"Get going kid. Lift off is about to go off in the next hour or two. That is, after Zero gives off a little show for the world."

"Yeah, I suppose so. Later, fellas."

I walked away and out of the hanger to find something else to do. I basically have nothing to do around here. Hey, we've got so much staff that I'm pretty much covered. Plus, any paperwork I don't want to do I slip to the grunts I actually have a small amount of faith in. What can I say? I like to think outside of the box in terms of normal work. So, to kill time I head over to the briefing room. It's a rather large room with a large table in the middle for meetings between us in the higher ups. Hopefully it'll be abandoned and I can grab my paddle ball toy I hid under the table. After a while walk, I enter the room. To my disappointment, there was already someone in there.

And worse yet, its someone the other members of the Black Knights don't care for. The mysterious woman, C.C. Wearing a sleeveless black uniform with a high collar, gold trim, and a silver Black Knights symbol on the chest. The lower end of the uniform splits off into four long pieces that nearly extend to the floor. A long, adorned red sash is also worn around the waist and also wearing long black gloves with gold trim kept on with red bands on the upper arms as well as long white and gold high-heeled boots. Her most distinct features are her waist-long green hair and her gold eyes.

But, while she's mysterious to everyone else, I happen to know what she really is: immortal. She and I were subjects to Britannia's odd Code R Project, which is where they for some reason used my father's super soldier research on my in this project in order to replicate C.C.'s immortality.

Why? I dunno, but I can guess that its not exactly a beneficial project for mankind. C.C. is right now sitting on one of the chairs while hugging her strange big Cheese-kun plush doll, which looks like a weird orange octopus wearing a top-hat.

"Any reason why Zero let you out of your cage, C.C.?"

By cage, I mean his bedroom. Usually, the guy tries to keep her out of sight. C.C.'s an oddball to me, but I don't think she's a threat.

"There's no one in the room, Rai. You can call him by his real name."

"I don't play around with something like that. Someone could easily be eavesdropping."

"Do you not trust your fellow Black Knights?"

"Don't try your mind games. I don't know if you're curious or just odd, but frankly YOU'RE the one I don't trust."

She doesn't respond for a moment, before looking at the ceiling. "You and he are a lot more alike than you think, Rai."

"People always tell me that. I see it a little, but the differences are too huge for me to try to compare us."

"Have you ever thought of taking over? No one would know if Zero vanished. Though, your missing presence might be noticed."

"…You really are a strange bird, C.C."

She looks back down at me and grins. "Strange, huh?"

"Yeah. You and he are a perfect match. We should double date."

I couldn't help but chuckle at my joke. C.C. however, suddenly looked a little depressed as her smile vanished. Oh yeah…

"Hey, I meant nothing by it."

"What are you talking about?" she asks.

"I thought…?"

"Don't assume things, Rai. You seem to get in trouble that way."

At that, I heard a loud audience rumble outside of the ship.

"It sounds as though he's started. Shouldn't you be out there?"

"Nah, Zippy's got this covered. And by the way…"

"Hm?"

"Don't act like I don't know what's going on between you two. I've got good eyes."

"Would you like to lose one?"

"Can it be Tamaki's?"

"…We'll discuss that later."

"Fair enough."

At least there's something C.C. and I have in common: a mutual hatred of Tamaki.

"Speaking of losing eyes, I have a favor, C.C."

"You do realize the odds of me ever doing a favor, correct?"

"Yeah, but this one is important. I need your help with something involving Z.Z."

"Yes?"

"Have you been able to contact her or anything like that?"

"No. Z.Z. has been rather quiet, which is rather surprising. Usually, she never stays quiet like this."

"I see…that's not good."

"How so?"

"My father said that she was locked away in his old labs. The fact that she's quiet to you is not a good sign. Would you mind seeing if you could contact her?"

"This is going to cost you."

"I know. And I don't care.

"What do you want from me?"

"I need to know that if you know anything about Z.Z."

"…I haven't heard from her in ages. I'm surprised, though. She hasn't been this quiet ever since she even got her Code." "…Damn. I was hoping I could get something."

"Is she still locked up in your father's lab?"

"Yeah."

"I see…"

"I was hoping she could actually be made useful."

"Now, about what you now owe me…"

"I'll hand-make a good pizza recipe I picked up in Italy when I went on tour there to assonate a diplomat."

"Pleasure doing business with you."

At that, C.C. stood up and left the room. That girl…she's more like Lelouch than me. She comes and goes like the wind, doing whatever she wants regardless of the inconvenience on others. C.C. and Z.Z. are both immortals, who have walked this earth for a long while. And what's more, they both are able to grant a mysterious power to anyone called: Geass.

Geass…it takes many forms. Whether it be memory replacement, or even the power to control people and their wills. I myself, have it. I've had mine for several years, and have mastered its power. Lelouch however, is not so lucky. His power has gone Runaway, and is permanently turned on. Thanks to his power, he can't have a normal life outside of the mask that he hasn't used his power on. But, he strives on.

I respect him for that. I just wish he could come up with a better story for why he can't come to school anymore. I'm sure Zero and the others have things covered for the most part. I think I'm going to take a nap. I walk through the hallways of the ship until I finally reached the room Kallen and I are sharing. The door has a number code lock on the side of it; just as I asked for. I'd rather not be bothered in the privacy of our room. I've already told Kallen the combination, so if she needs me then she can find me in here easily.

I type in the number, 3-2-9-2-0-0-0 (Kallen's birthday) and the door slid open. The moment I walk in, I'm rather impressed. The room is about several feet long in a rectangular shape, me walking in on the bottom longer side. In the left corner of the room is a large rather basic looking bed, on the right wall is a doorway leading to a small bathroom and shower, a short and small table at the end of the bed with room for a few mementos and the like, and to the left side of the room is a desk for me to work at with a normal wheeled computer chair. Simple, but that's how we like it.

I walk in and immediately jump onto the bed, ditching my shoes in the process. I adjust myself so that I could sleep with my face staring at the ceiling. I to think about a little issue that's been pressing me for a while: my old friends.

Ashford Academy: a prestigious school that once educated Britannian students. But, that all changed after several people started attending. Lelouch, Kallen, myself, and our enemy Suzaku Kururugi attended the school. Each of us hid our identities and our true selves from our friends. I can still remember the other members of the Student Council. There was Milly Ashford, the chipper, eccentric, and fun-loving blonde haired, blue-eyed Prez. Rivalz Cardemonde, the blue haired, grey-eyed, punching bag who would do anything for a joke. Shirley Fenette, the oranged haired, yellowish-green-eyed cheery and upbeat girl. There was Nina Einstein, whom of which I wasn't fond of, the green haired, indigo-eyed xenophobe who while was quiet, was a decent friend. Of course, I can't forget Arthur the cat. Arthur caused some trouble before I came to attend and recuperate. Arthur stole Lelouch's Zero mask, luckily no one saw what Arthur carried, and was caught by Suzaku and Lelouch.

Suzaku…once a friend, now an enemy. I was as shocked as everyone else when I learned that he was the pilot of the Lancelot, a Knightmare that caused us nothing but trouble in our early days. I thought he was a rather nice guy. A little naïve, but nice nonetheless. But, after the SAZ incident where Euphiemia's name was stained with blood, he's changed. I know that he's supposed to be an enemy, but he was once a friend. And…he was also Lelouch and Kallen's friend. Which is why, when the time comes to face him, I'll be the one to deal that finishing blow. I don't want the blood of a friend on their hands. My hands are already red enough, a few more stains won't be a problem. My thoughts were interrupted by the ringing of my cell phone. I look at the ID, and it says "Lelouch". I answer it.

"Yes?"

"Rai, they're ready. Head to the hanger."

"Roger." I close the phone, and sit up. "Finally, it's about time."

Lelouch and I have been working on an experimental team for the past few weeks now. Sam has been working overtime trying to build the necessary materials for this new team to get its ass in gear. It would be an elite black ops team led by me to attack in advance for the Black Knights' main forces. We would be equipped with the latest in Sam's new stealth technology and specialize in surprise attack warfare. For our first mission, we received info from someone within the Chinese Federation with a high position some key pieces of info. One of them was the location of the most important supply base in the Federation, located in the Gobi Desert. Since we're being called in, I can assume that the High Eunuchs, the true government leaders of the region, have sided with Britannia. Frankly, I'm not surprised. The Empress is merely a puppet figure, and it saddens me to see such a young girl be used like that. Which is one of the reasons why I suggested the new team in the first place. It won't be much longer, until the new team is deployed. I came up with the name, myself.

The Shadow Knights.

* * *

**Third Person POV**

The Chinese Federation: one of the three dominant superpowers in the world. While it might be more respectful of human rights than its Britannian counterpart, the Chinese Federation is still an imperial monarchy with most of the power concentrated in the hands of High Eunuchs, the Empress Tianzi now serving more of a symbolic role. With the High Eunuchs were in power, the Chinese Federation operates along communist ideology, since the wealth is supposedly distributed equally among its citizens, even though only the High Eunuchs benefit from it. While the people of the nation resent their leaders, they have no choice but to bow their heads. One of the advantages of the Chinese Federation is that in its massive size, they have access to a large amount of supplies, minerals, and the like. The largest center of trade activity in the country takes place in the Gobi Desert, where one of the largest supply bases in the world resides.

Currently, the Federation is receiving an impressive supply of Knightmares from Britannia. This is where the selfishness of the High Eunuchs begins to show. In exchange for a powered alliance between Britannia and the Chinese Federation, the Empire would grant the High Eunuchs high status as nobles in Britannian society. But as part of the alliance, Britannia could enacts its discrimination and prejudice on the people, making them suffer far more than they are already now. A soldier in the Federation, whose loyalty to the Empress is unmatched, has recently leaked information to the Black Knights about several key points of the government and the military, so that the Black Knights can come in and wipe out the Eunuchs in the crossfire.

At the moment, only three of the High Eunuchs are at this base, overseeing the operations. They are Gao Hai, a slim and pale skinned man, Zhao Hao, a large and rather overweight, and Xia Wang, a glasses wearing dark skinned man. The three out of eight Eunuchs were standing in the highest control tower of the massive base, the base itself containing several storage facilities, cylindrical mining areas, and a rather large airport area for transportation by air. The Eunuchs watch as a large Britannian airship, powered by the new Float System, is coming toward the base to deliver the new Knightmares. The three haughty and arrogant men were simply in glee watching the ship come closer.

But as they watched, Gao Hai saw something strange in the desert sand. If he could describe it, he could say that something "without color" was going through the desert. But he ignored it, simply disregarding it as his mind fooling him. But in a sudden flash, one of the wings of the Britannia airship suddenly exploded. Then, several of the facilities of the base began exploded as well. The Eunuchs were caught utterly off guard. They wondered what was happening, but then, they saw three colorless figures appear on the rooftop across from their control tower. They began acquiring color, and when finished, they appeared to be Knightmares. But they were familiar, strangely. It finally hit them: they were the same designs as the infamous Black Knight Ace's Knightmare, the Guren Mk-II! But they were different, for the most part.

These, not known to them, were called the Guren Mk-I in mass production. The orange colored cockpit and chest piece was a deep grey, a black face plate instead of white, and yellow eyes. But the biggest difference was that these Knightmares did not possess the Radiant Wave Surger right arm, and each of them possess a different weapon. The far left one carried the yellow jousting lance that Britannian Knightmares possess, the middle one had the katana, chainsaw-like Revolving Blade Sword, and the third one holding a bazooka-like weapon. But the three across from them were not alone.

Suddenly, more and more of these Knightmares appeared with colors rushing in from random areas of the base. In grand total, there were twenty of these Knightmares, five of them in the air. It wasn't hard to figure out that those five destroyed the airship. The Eunuchs realized that the odds of winning or survival were quite low, so they ran for the exit. But as they ran toward the elevator, they suddenly stopped when the notice the colorless shapes appear in front of the elevators. In a flash, five soldiers, wearing black pilot uniforms for the Black Knights which had several small dark blue jewel shaped lights on their shoulders, thighs, wrists, the top of their hands, and lights from their back give the hint that the jewels on their backs. Each of them had red visor sunglasses and carried guns, all of which were aimed at them. The elevator door opens, and reveals another soldier. He was standing about 6ft tall, had short, unkempt silver hair, and blue eyes sharpened into a glare, and he wore a buttoned up black trench coat.

* * *

**Rai's POV**

Not bad for a first time run. The Mirage System works for each Knightmare, but mine doesn't have it equipped. I want my opponents to know who and what killed them. I stand now in the opened elevator as five of my Shadow Knights aiming their guns at the High Eunuchs. Though, I am disappointed that we only caught three of them. Well, time to carry out the job.

"Kill the fat and glasses ones, leave the pale bastard for me."

They fired their guns without hesitation. I charged forward and slammed into the third one. He fell to the ground, and I stomped on his chest with my right foot.

"Okay, Eunuch, I want something from you. Do as you're told, and I promise that I won't kill you."

"Y-Yes!" He replies, sniveling like a coward. I met one of these guys a few years ago while still under Marcus's teaching. I slit his throat and threw him into a village. Never really cared for Eunuchs, as you can see. I took out my phone and turned on the voice recorder.

"Okay, now answer some questions for me as calmly as you can."

"Y-Y-Yes!"

"Good. Now, is it true that you were allying with Britannia?"

"Yes!"

"Is it true that in exchange, that the Eunuchs were going to receive high status as nobles?"

"That's true!"

"Alright, now, were you also going to allow Britannia's protocol of killing the very masses of this country?"

"Yes…" he says on the brim of tears.

"Will you swear by whatever God you worship that everything you told me is true?"

"I s-s-swear!"

I stopped recorded, and took my foot off of him. I reached down and grabbed him by the collar and made him stand up straight.

"Now, make yourself presentable for God's sake." I turned around and headed for the elevator. "Three of you, with me. The other two, clean-up. Make sure to download all the info from the computers."

One soldier enters first and I follow him. We both turn around, and the last two move to stand in the front of my left and right. As the door slowly closed, I saw the Eunuch slowly cower more in fear as the other two soldiers aim their guns. When the door closes, the bullets are let loose. Everything is going as planned. I take out my cell phone and dial Lelouch's number. Though, I don't address him by that name. Only a few rings go off before he answers.

"Success?" he asks.

"Yes. You can make your move now, Master Zero."

"Very well then. Good luck out there."

"Yes, sir."

I hang up, and we reach the bottom floor. We step out and walk through the building until we were outside. Their five Guren Mk-Is and my blue Gekka with its Radiant Wave Surger left arm in front of them were waiting for us as two other Guren Mk-Is. But each of these Knightmares didn't come here simply by the Land Spinners on their feet. They were equipped with the new Air Glide System. Its Rakshata's answer to the Float System designed by someone she calls "The Earl of Pudding". The wings on our Knightmares have a light purple/pink glow to them and are like Xs.

I hop into mine and the three soldiers follow. I hop into my Knightmare, which to do this day, I have no idea why Rakshata made the Knightmare cockpit like a motorcycle, it can get really killer on the back. I start up my Gekka, and I take flight with the other three Guren Mk-Is following me into the sky. I watch as the rest of my forces decimate this area with little effort. The new stealth systems makes us undetectable by any sensors, but human eyes can see us if they focus hard enough. I hit everyone up on the radio.

"All right, the rest of you are to clean things up. K1 through K-3 will accompany me back to the main forces for our next assignment. You have your orders. Only kill if they can fight back. Otherwise, make them prisoners. Understood?"

"Yes, sir!" they all respond.

"K-4, K-5, once you're done with the enemy's data, erase it all, mount up, and head back as well. All other forces, when finished, head back to Hideaway Point 6."

"Yes, sir!"

I switch off the radio and look out into the desert night. I don't know why, but something just keeps on bugging me. Like I'm being watched. But I shouldn't have this feeling anymore. Marcus is dead, so there's no one else to send this shiver I've got in my spine. I think there's something going on around here, and I think the Emperor's assassination has something to do with it. Heh, who am I kidding? Its just the war-talk getting to me again. There's no need to be so paranoid out here. All I need to focus on, is that the Black Knights are finally making their move, and within time, we'll finally have enough strength to take on Britannia. But that comes after we show the world our real plan: the creation of a super power equal to Britannia. Lelouch came up with the name, obviously. The United Federation of Nations.

* * *

**Third Person POV**

At the moment of the victory of the Shadow Knights, the world was met with a lighting fast surprise as the Black Knights quickly advanced through the Chinese Federation. It was more of an occupancy concerned strategy, primarily because the world was not yet aware of the High Eunuchs' betrayal of their own people. Once the death of three of the High Eunuchs was realized, the remaining members were frantically requesting assistance from the Britannian Empire. Whether or not to assist them was up to debate. The decision would be made in the capital of the Britannian homeland, the Pendragon Imperial Palace. The Palace is essentially a large and luxurious city that houses the most important figures in the entire Empire.

On a rooftop of one of these magnificent buildings, is the man known as Draco. He watches the sky from this rooftop, contemplating his next move. He digs into his right pocket and pulls out a small black envelope. The only wording on the letter being rather impressive and elegant cursive writing in a bright and deep red ink saying "From Hell". But his thoughts were interrupted when he heard footsteps behind him. He places the letter back into his pocket, and turns around.

"Good to see you made it past security."

An intimidating, female voice called out. He sees the woman who addressed him. Standing perhaps a foot shorter than him with long gray hair, gray eyes, wearing an royal purple dress, similar to that of the infamous Cornelia li Britannia, but has a clearer view of her breasts, which reveals a tattoo of a rose above the left one. This is Guinevere su Britannia, First Princess of the Holy Britannian Empire. She is referred as Britannia's Marie Antoinette, due to the fact that she likes to spend her wealth on extravagant monuments and buildings, and is cold hearted to all.

"I'm actually quite curious as how you do it, Lazar."

Lazar…it was rare that someone refers to Draco by the first part of his name, his full name being Lazar Lev Dragovich.

"Hm, do you really wish to know, milady?"

"If you're going to constantly sneak into this Palace, I may as well know the trick of your trade."

Draco chuckled, and turned around to face the city. "It is not a question of how I do it, Guinevere. It is a question of whether or not any human is as loyal as they say."

Guinevere grinned. "Hm, go on."

Draco steps onto the ledge of the roof and stands there, holding his own against the wind. "It is a fundamental fact that no one is truly loyal. At least, not born that way. All humans lie, cheat, and deceive others because they don't fully trust anyone. No trust, leads to no loyalty. Everyone has a price, a breaking point. It is simply a matter of finding the right weaknesses, and exploiting them. Little to your knowledge, I have informants placed in every form of government on this planet. The E.U., the Chinese Federation, the Black Knights, even your own Empire is filled with soldiers who are loyal to me."

"I thought you said there was no one is as loyal as they say."

"No one is BORN to have such loyalty. The mind must be twisted into thinking that its loyal, making the subject obey the will of the one who implanted that very loyalty."

"Brain washing?"

"No, my dear, I simply do what Zero does: I use my words to rally certain elements within people and convince them of my ideals through simple word play and illusions." Draco turned around while still standing on the ledge. "I do as I please because I have secured soldiers everywhere who will do anything for me, because I have twisted their minds into thinking that they'll do anything for me. Like, if I were to kill you right now, in front of several of your own soldiers, the higher up ones will ensure that my identity is safe and that the others will be killed off, so that my face remains an unknown."

Draco stepped down and approached the still smiling Guinevere. "Now I remember why I employed you as my soldier…and my consort."

Draco got down onto one knee before the princess and bowed his head.

"I have spoken with my brother, the Emperor. He will allow you to do as you please to defeat the Black Knights quickly. Or at least stall them until the new F.L.E.I.J.A. and Damocles are complete." Guinevere informed him.

Draco stood back up, and smiled gently as he locked eyes with Guinevere. "Do not attempt to rush this, my Princess. I do not wish to simply kill Zero and his allies so quickly. They must learn a lesson first."

"And that lesson is?"

"That no one is untouchable. Everyone can be harmed, no matter how high in power you are. I first proved that with your father, and I will prove it with Zero. Speaking of which, did you make arrangements as I asked?"

"Yes. You will be housed near Ashford Academy where you'll have a clear view of the campus. We're lucky that the Black Knights will still allow the youth of our nation stay there."

"Thank you, milady." Draco walked around Guinevere and headed for the exit of the roof. "I will return when I've dealt the first blow against Zero, Princess."

"Draco, I must first ask something."

Draco stopped and listened.

"Ask away, and I shall answer truthfully."

"Schneizel already knows about you, doesn't he?"

"Of course. He was the one who hired me to kill the Emperor. But, little did he know, that I was going to even if he didn't pay me. I saw it as a chance to earn some funding."

"Has he figured out about… 'us'?"

"He believes that he knows me and my methods. But my plan is far more complicated than he could ever imagine. His thoughts of us won't go beyond the 'physical' aspects." Draco looked at his wristwatch, and saw the time. "I apologize, Princess, but I must go to Japan in order to begin my plan. Farewell."

Draco began his walk to the exit of the roof, and went through it without looking back at Guinevere. While walking the halls of this particular building of the Imperial Palace, he reaches into his left pocket and pulls out another item. This time, it is a photograph. The picture is a group of female students walking along a concrete path.

The focus of Draco's eyes however, are on one student in particular. A young girl with long orange hair, and yellowish-green eyes, having a bright smile on her face. He flips the photo over to see in cursive writing a girl's name; "Shirley Fenette".

He sighs and places the photo back into his pocket.

"Such a shame. She and Lelouch would have made a nice couple…"

TO BE CONTINUED

**Author's Note: Sorry if that one dragged a little bit, but I'm trying to be make this story more readable for people who haven't read the first half of this story. And as for Shirley at the end there? I don't know, I'm still debating whether or not to make a..."certain decision" in this story about her.**

** Because I'm afraid that if I follow my original plan, I'll lose readers because of "certain" fans. But, again, its still up for debate. I've got a week or so to make the decision, so PM me or leave a review about your opinion about the "decision".**

**Please, no flames or haters, I'm looking for reason, not hate. Anyway, till next week**


	4. Turn 3: The Allister Protocol

**Author's Note: Again, things may get a little slow, but things will get moving near the end. Sorry for being late. Going through hell lately, but I'll get these chapters out.**

Turn 3: The Allister Protocol

And like that, the dogs of war were let loose. After my team's elimination of the largest supply base in the Chinese Federation, Zero ordered the Black Knights to attack. While we originally had hoped to politically remove the High Eunuchs and restore power to the Empress, we were forced to military methods due to the High Eunuchs initiative of allying with Britannia. Our primary targets are military facilities, and we will avoid civilian heavy areas. We've been receiving information from an informant with the Federation who keeps his identity a secret, but the man is a military genius.

Not only does he send us information about key areas and weaknesses in the military, but he also sends us his own tactics and several pieces of information about the land and how to use it to our advantage. Though, I won't be needed it. The Shadow Knights are a black-ops team; we don't belong on the front line. We only go there AHEAD of everyone else and basically make stepping stones. Our current mission: we received intel from an anonymous source that one of the countries in the E.U. is attempting to allow Britannian forces to occupy it secretly, so that when we ally ourselves with E.U. they will spring forth and take us down.

So, the Shadow Knights and I will be going in undercover to a ball to secretly "convince" the politician to reject Britannia, and allow OUR forces to occupy them. Hey, we'd like to be the good guys, but seeing as this is MY team, and not Zero's, I think the amount of liberties I'm given are acceptable. So, we use our Knightmares to fly ourselves to the outer edges of the region of the Chinese Federation known as Russia, and trek on other methods to reach our destination: England.

Frankly, I'm surprised that England would allow itself to become Britannia's bitch. Then again, these are the same guys whose Prime Minister offered his daughter to me as a sex slave to save his own life several years ago, but that's a story for another day.

Eventually, after at least several days and using my special "Demon's Eye", we were able to sneak into england without question, and even get an invitation to the ball. I've never been one for monkey suits, but I can suck it up if necessary. If you're wondering what my Demon's Eye is, it's simple: I have a Geass power.

I've had one for many years. I can command anyone to do as I please, one use per person, and they must hear my voice. Lelouch has a similar power, but his requires eye-contact. Plus, I've had mine longer, and every Geass user goes through ha point when they lose control, and eventually get it back. I've had mine long enough to have full control again, but Lelouch…he's still trying to overcome it. If I had to guess, I'd say that he's going to have it corrupt both eyes, but he will have to wait a little longer until he gains complete control again. Anyway, back to the mission. I find a blue monkey suit like any other typical Britannian noble would wear, and let one of my soldiers drive me in a limo to the ball. As we were heading toward our destination, I couldn't help but sigh out of boredom.

"Something wrong, sir?" he asks me.

"Not really. Though, I am a little bored."

"Sir, I thought you would be wise enough to know that leading a black-ops team would not be that exciting. I mean no offence, sir."

"Nah, I understand. In reality, being as far from the fronts lines as possible is probably the best thing for me, and everyone else."

"How so, sir?"

"Let's just say that when I get going on the battlefield…it's hard to stop me. I'm not exactly stable in high-strung situations."

"I see. I had heard of your past as an assassin."

"More like an artist in the art of massacre."

"…Much like Euphiemia, right?"

At that, I rushed through the limo and grabbed the guy by his right shoulder with my left hand. Since I'm a super soldier, I can crush his entire shoulder without effort. But that's not the point of why I'm up here.

"Get it through your thick skull: Marcus Allister deceived everyone and pinned the massacre on Euphiemia. Say something like that again, and I'll crush your neck like a chicken…"

"Y-Yes sir!"

I released his shoulder and sat back into the limo seat.

"I'm sorry sir. I didn't know you sympathized with Britannians, especially one of the royal family members."

"…Let's just say, I know what it's like to be blamed for blood stained on your hands. The only difference being that I stained my hands on purpose."

I sit back and look out the window. I can see my reflection, my monkey suit being a deep dark blue and having a dark red neck tie with a visible white undershirt. I see a large amount of lights up ahead of us. It looks like we're about to arrive.

"We're here sir. Everyone is in their place."

"Good. I've always wanted to crash a party. Catch on the flip side."

I open the door myself and step out, closing it behind me. I knock on the roof to let the soldier know to drive away. He drives off, and I take the steps forward a massive building. I would call it a mansion, but I don't think mansions have four floors. Then again, this is an occasion to kiss Britannia's ass, so I shouldn't be surprised. Now, while I don't actually have an invitation, I do however have Geass.

I approach the huge front gate/door (from the size, it might as well be a gate) and the guy who greets everyone, a bald butler, looks confused at my presence.

"Excuse me sir, may I have your invitation."

I get close, so he can hear my voice. "I am here as a special representative from Internal Affairs in Britannia, official name: Alberto Chance."

The Geass takes hold, his eyes having red rims around his pupils.

"I see sir, sorry for inconvenience."

"Eh, it's your first day on the job, old timer."

I pat his bald head and go in. I swear I'll never get used to this kind of atmosphere. A bunch of well dressed, haughty, arrogant, sons of bitches all around me bragging about superior breeding and the power of their Empire. A familiar bus boy practically jumps in front of me carrying a tray of alcohol.

"May I offer you some champaign, sir?"

I take one glass and chug the whole thing in one go. Then I repeat the process two more times with different glasses.

"I know it's you, K-4. You wanna keep this charade going for real? Get me some vodka and rum, and step on it."

"Um, yes sir."

As he walks passed me to get the drink, I stop him and whisper in his ear.

"And remember: no one makes a move unless I give the signal."

"Understood, sir."

"Atta boy. Now move it."

He scurries off to get my drink. I look around and notice a little bar off to the side. I head over, and sir down. Now, here's the plan: every member of the Shadow Knights, other than the driver, are in this room and are either the staff or guests with falsified information. They are to continuously watch me for a specific hand sign to move. When I do make it, that will mean that I've got the chance to speak to the Prime Minister and…"convince him" to forget his alliance with Britannia.

They will go into action and make sure that I'm not caught. Once then, I'll leave him be, and we'll all leave one at a time. Eventually, K-4 showed up again and presents me with several shot glasses filled with the mixture of vodka and rum.

"You know my tastes, soldier. Thanks." I take one glass at a time and shoot it back quickly.

"Sir, I didn't know you drank." The sting of the drinks kept me from talking for a few seconds.

"EEYO that burns!" I shake my head a little to regain composure. "This isn't my first rodeo with alcohol, K-4. Now move your scrawny ass so no one suspects ya."

He scurries off again. I'm not lying when I say I've had drinks like this before. I drank a number of occasions after Marcus forced me into apprenticeship. After becoming a super soldier, however, several key internal functions of mine were enhanced, including my alcohol tolerance. While I can still taste the stuff, I can't get hammered. I turn on the bar stool to watch the party go one, keeping an eye out for the Prime Minister. But, I can't seem to find him. The sound of several classical instruments for setting the mood and the various people talking is not helping. Eventually, I hear footsteps approach me from a right blind spot. From the sound of it, they appear to be a woman in high heels.

"Good evening, my good man."

I look right, and to both my surprise and my luck, its Guinevere su Britannia. She's wearing a royal purple dress, almost similar to the one worn by Cornelia li Britannia, and shows enough cleavage to reveal a rose tattoo above the left one. I stand up straight from my stool.

"Good evening, milady. To what do I owe the honor of speaking to the 1st Princess of the Empire?"

"You have caught my personal attention. May I ask for your name?"

"Alberto Chance, I'm a minor official in Britannian Internal Affairs."

"I see. I'm interested in a dance, Mr. Chance."

"Madame, the honor will be mine."

I take her hand like the proper royal she is and escort her to where the other party members are dancing the waltz. I get into position with Guinevere, and soon join them. After a few seconds, I see a coy smirk on her face.

"Are you enjoying yourself, milady?"

"Hm, not really. I've never really had an interest in the former might of the Bison Family."

"Bison?"

"You're Thomas's boy, Edward, correct?"

Damn, have I been figured out that easily? I never knew the 1st Princess to be so knowledgeable and perceptive. She really caught me off guard. Well, time to play along I guess.

"If you knew it was me, why didn't you have your guards put me down?"

"I've read enough about you to know that several feeble minded guards would not be enough to stop you."

"Hm, you're smarter than I thought. Well, like you said, it'll take more than that to stop me."

I use my fingers on my left hand to place my finger on a small switch to trigger a small knife to slowly poke a little from my sleeve.

"...You're pretty much a dead woman, you know?"

"I see that you truly have no regard for your own life. But what of your allies?"

"Hm?"

"I have my guards keeping tabs on them. I can have them eliminated any time I want, Mr. Bison."

"Heh, you really are smarter than I thought. I see Britannia's ways of persuasion haven't changed far from mindlessly killing."

"Oh, but I'm using your own weakness as a shield here, Mr. Bison. 'Character may almost be called the most effective means of persuasion'."

"…That's an Aristotle quote."

"Yes, I was ordered to give it and several more to you."

"What do you mean?"

"This whole gathering has been a ruse to get you here, Mr.…Ishida, I should say."

"Awful lot of trouble for little old me."

"You have no idea just how important you truly are here, Mr. Ishida."

"Alright, explain your purpose here then."

"I was sent here, to send you a message."

"What kinda message?"

"Another quote, Mr. Ishida."

Guinevere leans close so that her mouth and millimeters from my left ear.

" 'Inferiors revolt in order that they may be equal, and equals that they may be superior. Such is the state of mind which creates revolutions'."

"Another Aristotle quote. Who gives you these orders, Britannian?"

She pulls back, and adds another message. "Рука Дьявола потерял свою хватку."

Russian? She said: "The Devil's Hand has lost its grip."

"What are you talking about, Guinevere?"

"It's another message from my consort."

The dance music being played stops, everyone claps, bows, and curtsies. I bow to her to maintain cover. When I stand back up, I see a smirk on her face.

"I don't know who this new enemy of mine is, but I swear: he won't stop Zero."

"Do you mean my younger half-brother?"

Whoa…there's a bombshell. "Let me guess: you're consort knew?"

"But of course. And, don't think about trying to eliminate me here. My lover has placed his agents in even the deepest of holes. If you make a move on me, THEY will make a move on Lelouch."

She's got me cornered! No, not her, her consort does. I don't know who this guy is, but he's got some serious reach! I can't gamble on someone else's life. I'll have to leave without accomplishing my mission.

"You win this time, Princess." I walk passed her and head for the exit. "Don't expect to be so lucky next time." I comment as I leave.

I exit the building, and give the signal to one of my men doing sniper watch to retreat. He gives the signal to the others. K-4 shows up again and picks me up.

"Sir, what's going on?" he asks.

"We were given unreliable information. England is innocent here. Someone is trying mess with us. Drive back to the rendezvous point, and send the order out to everyone else: We're going back."

"Understood, sir."

K-4 began bringing everyone up on the radio to double ensure my order. As he rambles, I contemplate this new enemy of mine. Okay, not only does he have high powered connections, but he's able to manipulate information to the point of fooling even me and Lelouch.

Speaking of Lelouch, how the hell did he know about not only his heritage as a prince, but also that he's Zero? This isn't some ordinary opponent.

Can it be Marcus? No, it can't be. Marcus's body was taken and buried in a specific spot that I chose. The only irregularity was that Marcus's brain was missing. Someone had come along and bashed his head in, stealing the brain in the process. After that analysis, I had it triple checked that Marcus was dead. He was cut into several pieces, thrown through a hot chemical shower, and burned to ashes. His brain…what would anyone want with that? The only thing I can think of possibly…ah hell.

My father's research…I remember how it ties into Britannia's Code R Project. My father was researching a way to enhance human bodies to be immune to everything from pain to even disease. Through his research, he discovered a form of immortality. But at the time, it was incredibly impossible. It involved the brain somehow. The only one who would know is my father and his research data. And of course, there are some problems with that.

Father deleted all of his research in his lab and sealed it off permanently. As for my dad, he asked me to use my Geass to erase the data in his head. As for Code R, its goal was similar.

C.C. and Z.Z., the two immortals I spoke of from earlier, were the objective. Code R wanted to replicate the immortality Code that the two possess. They used scrap and unfinished pieces of my father's research to progress certain stages of the experiment. One of them was creating a physically superior human/ super soldier: a.k.a. ME.

Could the person who took Marcus's head also be Guinevere's consort? No, that doesn't make sense. There's no connection. If I had to guess, I'd say that whoever stole Marcus's brain was linked to Code R, and is not involved with what's going on here at the moment. No, this is someone new. He's a smart and perceptive one, able to slide his hands into anything he wants. His target is obviously me. Who could it be from my rogue's gallery? Marcus: dead. Jack: reformed. Scrap: died during the take-back of Japan, may he rest in peace. Blitz and Kennedy: dead.

Wait, she mentioned "The Devil's Hand has lost its grip". And she said it in Russian. There's the Devil's Hand Prison in the Russian area. Could her consort have been a former prisoner there? But the only person in the whole world…no, he can't be.

He can't be alive! I shot him in the SPINE and he plummeted several stories to the ground! There's no way that he can be alive! Then again, Marcus survived falling off a cliff while being towed by a burning plane. But he was a super soldier; a COMPLETE super soldier. I was made into one out of scrapes of my father research.

I'm basically an "artificial super solder". Draco was high above average in terms of physical and mental capabilities, but there's no way that he could've survived the gunshot AND the fall!

Calm down, Rai. Take a breath; think. Okay, I don't know if it even IS Draco, but just to be sure, I have to call Lelouch. I get my phone out and use the speed dial to call Lelouch. The ringer goes off for a short while, but Lelouch eventually answers.

"Evening, Rai. How did the mission go?" I"m on the otherside of the world, so he already knows that its night here.

"Bad news, Zero."

"…What happened?"

"Turns out we were lied to. England is still E.U. loyal. Someone sent us that information to drag me out."

"I see. Who wanted you there?"

"Guinevere su Britannia."

"The 1st Princess? Why?"

"To deliver a message from someone…very dangerous."

"…How dangerous?"

"…We have to initiate the Allister Protocol."

Lelouch was silent on the other end for a few moments. "I understand. I'll make preparations. Are you on your way?"

"Yeah. I'll be back I a few days or so. Keep a tight watch on **everyone **and** everything**. We can't afford to slip up."

"Got it. Stay safe, Rai."

"Same to you, Zippie."

I hang up the phone and look out the window of the night sky. It's clear above us, but out toward east, there are black clouds. A storm's coming again. The Allister Protocol: it was created as a failsafe for the Black Knights, named after Marcus Allister. In the event that we encounter an enemy similar in a way to the tactics or Marcus, all the key leaders of the Black Knights are to gather and first prove that they're loyalty hasn't shifted.

Next step, we begin reviewing the profiles of each member of the Black Knights and determine who is more likely to betray us. Whoever we label, will be placed under heavy observation by the more loyal members. The moment of betrayal, will lead to immediate arrest and imprisonment. After that, we trace who the soldier's leash lead to, and eliminate them with full-force and no holding back. It was designed after everyone saw how Marcus operated. I just hope that I make it in time to make a difference before my worse fear is realized…

* * *

**Third Person POV**

While Rai began his journey back to the Black Knights, Draco was on a similar quest, but for a different goal entirely. He was walking through the city streets of Japan, watching people interact with their environment. Draco found it unsurprising at how people have responded to the change. After the victory of the Black Knights over Britannia over Japan, the social status quo shifted entirely. While the past seven years prior to the revolution, Britannians stood above the rest in the country while the Japanese were beaten to the ground. Once Zero stood atop the Government Bureau and announced the victory of the Black Knights, there was an immediate 180.

Most Britannians left the country out of fear of Zero. But there were few who decided to remain and were ultimately accepted. The remaining Britannians and Japanese worked together in order to bring this country back together and make it a land of acceptance and equality. While the rest of the world was completely surprised by the cooperation between the different people, Draco was not. He had expected this to happen. At this point in time, everything that happens was either predicted or planned by Draco. Today was of no exception.

On this day, Draco was going to take a tour of the Ashford Academy grounds for a key part of his plan. To avoid suspicion other than his size, Draco dressed as a business man with a deep blue suit, red tie, a suitcase, and wearing glasses that don't have regular glasses lens; just simple see through glass such as the kind used to make drinking glasses. Through his connections and ability to lie and manipulate information, Draco is now going undercover as a proud father for a potential student. Today, through special privileges, he would be given a tour guide of the school's interior by Milly Ashford.

As usual, Draco gathered the info on his potential targets. As he approached the front gates to the school, he checked his pocket watch and saw that he arrived on exact time. He arranged the meeting to be after school ended for the day. He looks back up after putting the pocket watch away, and sees Target Number 1.

**Name: Milly Ashford**

**Nicknames: Prez**

**Age: 18**

**Gender: Female**

**Hair Color: Blonde**

**Eye Color: Dark Blue**

**Date of Birth: a.t.b. July 24****th****, 1999**

**Blood Type: O**

**Zodiac Sign: Leo**

**Nationality: Britannian **

**Known Relatives: Ruben K. Ashford (grandfather)**

**Lover: Technicality; Arranged marriage to Earl Lloyd Asplund**

**Allegiance: Ashford Academy (Student Council)**

**Rank: Former Noble**

***Note from Observer Kaiser: Appears to have largest bust size in school. No official confirmation, but personal observation has lead to support theory. Possible candidate for Emergency Lazarus. **

After reviewing the notes he wrote in his infamous notebook from earlier on inside of his head, Draco assumed his prepared false persona.

"Excuse me, miss, are you per chance Miss Milly Ashford?" he asks as though he were a gentleman.

"Yes, I am. It's an honor to finally meet you, Mr. Freed."

"I'm so glad that you're taking the time to spend your after school life to escort me on this school's prestigious grounds."

"It's of no trouble, Mr. Freed. So, shall we begin?"

And like that, the unfortunate Milly Ashford became a mere pawn to Draco's plan. She began showing him all parts of Ashford Academy, each room and facility the school had to offer to Edward Freed's daughter, Eleanor Freed. Once the tour had ended, Draco memorized every single nook and cranny of the entire school. After parting words and a nice covering lie, Draco left and opened up his infamous notebook. He flipped the pages until he was near the back.

He took out a pen and began writing down the physical schematics of Ashford Academy in intimate detail. Then, he turned the pages more toward the front. There he wrote more. Draco began writing down more details involving several students of the school. Specifically, those on the Student Council.

**Name: Rivalz Cardemonde**

**Age: 17**

**Gender: Male**

**Hair Color: Blue**

**Eye Color: Grey**

**Date of Birth: a.t.b. July 20****th**** 2000**

**Blood Type: AB**

**Zodiac Sign: Cancer**

**Nationality: Britannian **

**Allegiance: Ashford Academy (Student Council)**

He turned the page to begin filling in information on another student, but stopped when he remembered that she is no longer going to Ashford Academy. The subject he was thinking about writing down was Nina Einstein, another member of the Student Council. But, after Zero's victory, she immediately moved back to the Britannian Homeland. There, her intelligence was recognized and was placed in charge in the development of a brand new weapon that could change the face of warfare. But, due to the loss of the largest supply of Sakuradite in the world, the development of the weapon has been more than slowed. Draco moved to the next page and began writing again.

**Name: Shirley Fenette**

**Age: 17**

**Gender: Female**

**Hair Color: Orange**

**Eye Color: Yellowish Green**

**Date of Birth: a.t.b. July 9****th**** 2000**

**Blood Type: A**

**Zodiac Sign: Cancer**

**Nationality: Britannian **

**Known Relatives: Joseph Fenette (father; deceased), and Mother.**

**Lover: Complicated; Lelouch vi Britannia**

**Allegiance: Ashford Academy (Student Council; Swimming Club)**

***Important Note: Victim of Geass; No memory of Lelouch vi Britannian**

Draco then scoffed at himself.

"Oh dear, I've made a mistake!" He used his pen to add more info on that last line.

**No memory of Lelouch vi Britannia. But, due to Miss Fenette's nature, romantic attachment is still maintained.**

He then began writing down the information on the last and most important person in the school. While she is not a member of the Student Council, she is connected to one of its former members.

**Name: Nunnally vi Britannia**

**Nicknames: Nunna**

**Aliases: Nunnally Lamperouge**

**Age: 14**

**Gender: Female**

**Hair Color: Sandy Brown**

**Eye Color: Violet**

**Date of Birth: a.t.b. October 25****th**** 2003**

**Blood Type: AB**

**Zodiac Sign: Scorpio**

**Nationality: Britannian**

**Known Relatives: Lelouch vi Britannia (older brother), Charles zi Britannia (father; deceased), Marianne vi Britannia (mother; compromised position), V.V. (uncle) **

**Allegiance: Ashford Academy (Student Council) **

***Important Note: Due to the actions of V.V., Nunnally lost her ability to walk due to bullet wounds. She is also blind, caused by her father's Geass. Both can be solved through personal surgery and prototype Geass Canceller.  
**

Draco finished his notes, and was soon approaching the hotel that he was given to hideout out at. He entered and eventually reached his room on the very top 29th floor, the Luxury Sweet. As he enters, he takes a moment to analyze every inch of his room. He doesn't want to take chances. He goes through each room: the kitchen, the bed room, the bathroom, and each and every closet. There appears to be nothing out of the ordinary. He walks over to the living room and moves the large, red couch aside. He knocks on the dark blue covered carpet in several places until he hits a hollow spot. He digs his fingers into the floor, and lifts. The floor goes up, and reveals a darkened room being led into by a flight of stairs. Draco stands back up and goes halfway down the steps before turning back and closing the floor.

He continues going down the stairs until his he clearly sees a light switch. He flips it, and several lights throughout a long distance begin turning on. The lights reveal that this is not just a single room. It's an entire floor of the hotel! It is filled with large black crates with stamped labels in every language from Russian, to Arabic, to even French.

He walks through this entire closed off floor until he reaches a small workstation, where one crate the size of 10 ft tall, covered in Russian letters and words stamped on in red cover the crate is already opened. The workstation is several long white tables arranged in a square with on side missing, the side opposite being placed against the opened crate. The top of the tables are covered in everything from blueprints, small weapons, explosives, battle plans, to photographs of locations and people. One distinct blue print on the table is an intimate and detailed graph of the Ikaruga, the very airship used by the Black Knights.

There are several spots where Draco has crossed with a white colored "X", ranging from the engines to the bridge. Strangely, next to the blueprints is a photo of Zero, standing amongst his Black Knights during their debut. The photo is covered in red ink words and numbers. It appears as though Draco was measuring the sizes of the Zero costume.

On the table across from it, are three laptops. One is showing footage of the infamous Lancelot Knightmare Frame doing battle against the Black Knights, the footage occasionally freezing. During the time it froze, there would be an x-ray of the mech along with several numbers and probability graphs. To the left of that laptop is the same, displaying instead footage of the Black Knights' Knightmare, the Guren Mk-II. A third laptop shows a map of the entire world, separated into several colors.

The Eastern European area is colored in a light green. The countries in Asia are split down the middle, the left side being red and the right side being black. The top of Asia however, was blue. And the entire other side of the world was blue, along with a large majority of Africa and the western parts of Europe. The map represented the nations of the world, each controlling a rather large amount of territory. Draco walked around the table to reach the open end of the crate behind it.

The open end, revealed a key part to Draco's overall plan. There was a large, cube-shaped device about his size, in the crate. It was covered in loose wires and several pieces of the armor around it appeared to be missing. There was straw covering the ground below it, and a large rectangular timer rested on the pile next to the device. Draco removed his business suit, white undershirt, and the tie, to reveal his bare chest. Being a large man, the majority of his weight comes from his muscles.

His 6'4, 240 pound body being evidenced as of now. But despite his weight and height, Draco could be seen as partially slim from certain angles. He walks passed the machine in the crate and searches for something in the dark. He emerges and brings out a small handheld radio and a small red toolbox. He presses the "PLAY" button, and music slowly began playing.

Draco closed his eyes, and simply relied on his ears at this moment. The music playing was that of Beethoven. He placed the radio on the ground, and turned his attention to the large device. He opened the toolbox, which featured more than a few dozen forms of tools. He begins to slowly work on the machine, lightly humming along to the beautiful music being played. With someone else were to watch this whole display, they would see not only a man of great strength, but of great intelligence as well. A brutal warrior but a courteous gentleman as well. A phone attached to his belt began ringing to the tune of a Russian lullaby. He answers it with his right hand, and continues working with his left hand.

"Sir, the Princess has sent the message."

"Very good, comrade. Now, send the letter."

"Are you sure sir?"

"Yes. After all, we didn't raid the Geass Directorate for no reason, now did we? Such a shame we couldn't find V.V. along the way."

"I understand, sir. Speaking of which, the agent we found there is being placed where you specified. They should have a fun time with him."

"Good. As for the other children?"

"We're about to place them in the prison now, sir."

"Very good. One must experience a true hell before they should possess such powers. Make sure every canceller is on before you place them in. We don't want them to have their powers now do we?"

"No sir, no we don't. Also, preparations are being made for the Ashford Demonstration. How are things on your end?"

Draco chuckled slightly to himself. "Don't worry, my ally. The bomb will be ready in due time…"

* * *

**Rai's POV**

After several days, I finally arrived back at the Ikaruga, which was stationed near the remains of the Gobi Desert Supply Base. In the days I've been gone, Lelouch has kept me informed of the Black Knights activities. Over the course of my absence, the Lelouch collaborated with the informant from the Federation and removed the High Eunuchs from power (to be more specific, the informant killed them himself). As of now, this is the United States of China. The rest of the Federation is slowly becoming one of us. In time, we should have our grand plan brought in. I landed my Knightmare in the hanger and practically jumped out of the cockpit in the back. I didn't change into my pilot suit before flight, so I wouldn't waste time.

I ran through the hanger, passing everyone there who wanted to welcome me back so I could reach the elevator. I reached it and pressed the button to go up multiple times. The doors slide open, and I don't know if its fate or misfortune, but Diethard Reid was already there. Wearing a more commander-like version of the Black Knights' uniform, having sandy brown hair and blue eyes, and a smug-like attitude of his, I've never really liked the guy.

"Ah, Rai, it's good to see that you've returned."

"Cut the chatter Diethard. Let me in on the progress of the Allister Protocol."

I step in and turn to face the door as it closes. Diethard was formerly a producer and member of the press staff at Hi-TV, a Britannian television station. After Lelouch made his debut as Zero to the world, Diethard joined us wishing to witness and document Zero's campaign to overthrow Britannia and rule the world.

Basically, he views Zero as a god, and even had thought of having me assassinated because I present myself as a person who could not only replace Zero, but surpass him. I don't have that kind of mindset. Besides, Lelouch is way smarter than me. If anything, my victories against him rise from either his overconfidence or a lucky shot.

"After extensive review, we have a rather large list of recruits that could be under the command of this new enemy of ours. Do you know who it is?"

"No, but I've got a gut feeling of just who it might be. I just hope it really isn't him."

"Why's that?"

"If it is him…then may whatever God is in the sky help us all."

"How dangerous is this person?"

"…Let's just say that I wasn't Marcus's first student."

I glanced over at Diethard, who looked a little surprised at first by my answer. "Well then, this new enemy may turn out worse than Marcus."

"You have no idea. Anyway, is Zero in his room?"

"Yes. We're in the final planning stages of the UFN Project. We just need to acquire the allegiance of the E.U. before we can bring it into action."

"Good. Get started on that. I need to talk to Zero."

The door opened and I walked out immediately. It closed behind me and I don't hear any footsteps, so I can assume that Diethard didn't follow me. I approach Lelouch's room and knock on the door three times.

"Zero, it's me. Can I come in?"

"Go ahead." I enter the room.

As usual, Lelouch has a top-class room. Several pieces of sofa, a little smaller room with a large computer in the back, and an additional C.C. holding her Cheese-kun doll all seem rather normal for Lelouch's lifestyle. He is currently sitting on one of the couches wearing a NORMAL Black Knights' uniform with a laptop on the table in front of him. Why is he-Oh yeah, now I remember: his way to remain normal to his friends.

"Sorry Rai, but I have to let the others know I'm alright before we get to business."

"I understand. After all, they need a little closure."

Lelouch, Kallen, and I were all students at Ashford Academy. Specifically, we were members of the Student Council. Kallen and I revealed our identities as Black Knights, but Lelouch remained in secret. In order to act as Zero and keep the others from learning about his identity, Lelouch as Zero told the others that Lelouch had potential as a political figure, and allowed him to accompany us. To them, Lelouch will be as FAR away from the battlefield as possible, and will simply be an observer to politics. While the others were skeptical, Lelouch "was thrilled".

To maintain faith that Lelouch was fine, we would occasionally talk to the others via computer chat. I would be included to ensure them that Lelouch is safe. After a few minutes, we finally got the other side of the line. Their camera was using a wide shot, so we could see Nunnally in her wheel chair next to the couch to our left. Shirley is sitting on the edge of the couch so she could be next to Nunnally, while Milly and Rivalz sat next to her in respective positions.

"There he is!" Rivalz calls out. "It's about time!"

"Sorry for being late, guys. I had a few errands to run that went longer than I wanted them to." Lelouch apologizes.

"They went longer because you're lazy bum." I interrupted.

"Huh? Is that Rai?" Shirley asked.

"Oh can't you see me?"

I move around the couch and sit down next to Lelouch's left. "Can you see me now?" I ask.

"Yup, there's our little soldier!" Milly greets.

Surprisingly, everyone has been really supportive of our actions, considering that we're still making sure that Ashford and Lelouch are safe.

"So, where's Kallen?" Shirley asks.

"Um, sorry guys, she's busy helping Zero with something." Lelouch answers.

"Ahhh, can't Rai do it? I mean, shouldn't he be doing Kallen's job, since he IS second in command." Milly asks with sarcasm.

"Sorry guys, she's just doing her job."

"Party pooper…" Rivalz comments.

"So, how have you been, Lelouch?" Nunnally asks.

"Oh, I've been fine. I'm learning a lot about politics from Zero. I mean, the part about what happened to the High Eunuchs is a different story, but…"

"You guys get the idea." I interrupted. "But here's the good news: I wasn't the one who did it."

I glanced my eyes toward Lelouch a few times, implying that he killed them. He notices, and shoots a glare at me.

"Rai, I would appreciate it if you avoided those jokes. Not everyone is accustomed to the battlefield, here."

His own eyes glance at Nunnally. Oops…

"Uh, sorry guys. Guess I'm just a little too used to that kinda stuff around here."

"Hey, it's okay man." Rivalz replied.

Milly nodded and spoke as well. "If anything, it's better to see you like this."

"Hm? How so?" I ask.

"Because we can see the real you. When we first met you, you were pretty much like a blank piece of paper, having lost its colors. But now, we can see you in your true color. It's actually kind of interesting."

I couldn't help but scratch my cheeks in embarrassment. "Eheheh, man, even after regaining my memories I'm still out of place among you guys."

"And that's why you fit in!" Milly points out.

Everyone couldn't help but have a laugh. I gotta say, it's still a little funny how even through everything that's happened. How we can still laugh, smile, and enjoy our time together despite the fact that there's a war going on. We need something like this in our lives. A time to just, lay back and remember the little things that make you happy.

To take a moment to just, live in the moment without worrying about the big things, however short that time may be. And it's that reason, that I'm afraid for Kallen. I mean, I know that she should never know about Lelouch being Zero, but she and I could just talk to everyone. I'm afraid that if she doesn't stop working, she might end up something like a workaholic. Anyway, we've come to a certain point in time in these conversations.

Lelouch likes to talk to everyone personally, just to reassure them that he's fine. I step up and walk out of room. After several minutes, Lelouch gives me the all-clear. I enter, and his serious face is back on. I think he turned off the laptop without letting me say goodbye. Good, he's taking this seriously.

"Alright Rai, who is it this time?" he asks me. "Who is that has you initiating the Allister Protocol?"

"…An old nightmare from my past."

"Who's scarier than Marcus?" I hear C.C.'s voice. I look up and see that she's standing in the doorway to a small bedroom area.

"…I've got a lot to tell you. You see-"

Before I could start, there was a knock at the door.

"Hey, Zero, you in there? Is Rai with ya? Haven't seen the bastard anywhere."

From the annoying tone of the voice, I'd have to guess that it's Tamaki. Shinichirō Tamaki is a hot-headed and carefree person, quick to cheer others on when not doing the fighting but rash and impulsive when he's on the front lines. His rashness is shown to border on recklessness. I walk over to the door, let it slide open and jump out of the room so I can block Tamaki's view inside. The door closes right behind me.

"What do you want, Tamaki?" I ask.

I then notice that the brown short haired, brown eyes, weasel lookin creep carrying a long and wide box in his right hand and holding a black letter out to me.

"Here's some kinda weird mail for ya." He hands me the box and the letter; I take the box with my left hand and the letter with my right.

"From who?" I ask.

"Flip the damn thing over." I do so, and a MASSIVE shiver went down my spine. The black letter was blank in pitch black, but the middle was written in crimson red ink in elegant cursive, with only two words.

"From Hell"

"…Tamaki, go tell the others that I've got something to tell them."

"Tch, fine."

Tamaki turns around and walk away. I…stand there, in awe at first. This letter, its…it's the same kind of letter that he sent to… At least a few minutes pass before I realize what it is I need to know. I turn around and go back into the room. Lelouch is already changing into his Zero costume, the only things missing are the mask and cape.

"Rai, what is it?" "…Lelouch, I need you to go into the negotiations room."

"Why?"

"Because…I need to tell you about…my **predecessor**."

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

**Author's Note: Due to my hellish schedule and school approaching again, I would like to take a moment to let you guys in on my update schedule for the next few weeks.**

**Mondays: Code Geass: Rai of the Revolution R2**

**Wednesdays: Highschool DxD: Ressurection**

**Thursdays: Is this a Zombie? Readaptation (filed under the animes series: Kore wa Zombie Desu ka?)**

**Saturdays: Durarara! Relocation**

**If I miss a day, please forgive me. Anyway, have a nive day!**


	5. Turn 4: His name…is Draco

**Author's Note: Sorry if this one seems rushed, I had to make my deadline. Plus, I had to restart because I didn't save the story after I was already ¾ of the way through (gotta stop doing that). Anyway, here it is. **

Turn 4: His name…is Draco

I can hardly believe it anymore. "He's" alive…I never would believe it in the past, but now that I'm holding this letter in my hands, I have no choice but TO believe it. I stand in Lelouch's room just holding the black letter with the only address on it being on the middle saying "From Hell". Lelouch and C.C. have already left to join the others in the conference room, waiting for me to show up. I take a few breaths, trying to regain my composure. I don't want them to see me being afraid. If they do, then they'll inherit the feeling and not be strong enough to face "him". I know I'm not, nor will I ever be, but everyone else can if they stick together. After finally sucking it up, I grab the large case that came with the letter with my left hand and I carry the letter with my right hand. I make my way to conference room, hoping everyone is there when I arrive.

Eventually, when I do, not as many as I had hoped are here. Everyone that is here is seated around the main table in the center of the room. Across from me where I'm standing at the entrance, is Lelouch in his Zero costume with C.C. standing behind him and keeping an eye on me. I walk around so that everyone could see me. I move over to an empty seat, and sit in it. I place to container on the table along with the letter. I turn my head to head count everyone who is here. To Lelouch's right, is Kyoshiro Tohdoh. Tohdoh was an important military figure during the very first war with Britannia, where he was the only Japanese commander to win a battle against Britannia. After the war, he became a leading figure in the Japan Liberation Front, a group dedicated to freeing Japan. He joined us after Lelouch convinced him during our rescue operation of him from execution. Tohdoh alone has the appearance of a man who is both a warrior and a leader, with a stern face, with short and combed back black hair and grey eyes almost always in a glare. From the looks of things, his infamous team, the Four Holy Swords, was too busy to show up at the moment.

To Tohdoh's right, is Kaname Ohgi. Ohgi is one of the favorite leaders of the lower ranks because he seems more approachable than everyone else besides me. He also has short black hair, but more combed into the front and grey eyes. Ohgi's always says that he's not suited to be a leader, but I think he makes a great one, myself. Next to him, is Diethard from earlier.

Next to Diethard, is Sam. Standing behind Sam and leaning against the wall is Tamaki.

And next to Sam, is one of his students: Rakshata Chawla. Rakshata is an Indian scientist who provided the earlier technologies alone for the Black Knights before Sam showed up. Rakshata has dark skin, long yellow hair, turquoise eyes, and is always seen with her tobacco pipe.

And lastly, by Rakshata, is possibly the youngest member of the Black Knights, Kaguya Sumeragi. Kaguya is the young head mistress of the Kyōto House, an elite organization of Japanese Industrialists. Despite her age and physique, she possesses a strong will and is highly influential amongst the Houses. Kaguya has admired Lelouch (as Zero) since his debut, and wishes to have his hand in marriage. Nothing anyone says contrary to this desire seems to faze her. With the long black hair and green eyes, I really would never guess that she's Suzaku's cousin. Kallen is in the room as well, and walks over to me.

"Rai? Is everything alright?" she asks me.

"No. Far from it." I place the case and letter on the main table. "Good evening everyone. I'm sorry for bringing you from your regular duties, but this is critical."

"How so?" Sam asks.

"It involves why I called in the Allister Protocol."

I can feel the air becoming thicker with tension. I place the container on the table while I held the letter up so that everyone can see where it says "From Hell".

"This letter comes from that very same reason."

"Who is it, Ishida?" Tohdoh asks.

"I actually don't know about his past prior to when I met him, but I do know this: he was my predecessor." There was a silence in the room as I revealed.

"So, who is he?" Ohgi asks.

"His name…is Draco. Lazar Lev Dragovich. He was born in Britannia, raised in Russia. He was Marcus's first choice of apprentice."

"Why was he picked?" Diethard asks.

"Personally, I don't know. I think Marcus's mind was shattered by that point. Honestly, I think he picked him simply because he was ridiculously strong. From what Marcus told me, Draco was born and raised in a prison known as Рука Дьявола; the Devil's Hand."

"What the hell is that?" Tamaki asks.

"I've heard of it." C.C. speaks up. "It's one of the most notorious prisons in the world."

"What's so special about it?" Tamaki asks.

"It's existed for several centuries. It was created as a way to separate criminals from normal citizens. The prison today consists five miles of nothing but a Ghetto-like city, mostly frozen due to the area."

"How would you know about something like that?" Kallen asks.

C.C. doesn't answer at first after looking away. "I've been there once. I've seen what kind of nightmare it is."

"No question." I support. "I had to spend a few days there as the earlier parts of my training. Marcus took me there to meet Draco, who had escaped with Marcus's help years prior. But, after Marcus got me under his wing, I had to shoot Draco in the back while on top of the prison wall. I thought after both a bullet to the spin AND a several story drop, he'd be dead, but then again…"

I hesitate to complete the thought, and simply move on to the letter. I open it, and the first thing that gains my attention is a small black flash drive. Each chair here is placed in front of a small computer that links to a large one in the table, so I can plug it into my end. I press a switch on the table and a small keyboard, holographic screen, and a few slots for plug-ins. I plug in the drive, and immediately a window pops up saying: "Run audio file?" I hit the authorization on the key board, and the speakers around the table turned on.

"Good evening, Black Knights." The cold, ruthless, yet sophisticated voice always haunts me. "I believe Rai has already made the introductions for me. So, allow me to formerly introduce myself. I am Dragovich, but my friends call me Draco. I am here on a noble quest, Black Knights." There's a silence at first. "Today, I'm here to reveal some truths that you all refuse to either believe, or not even aware of. Oh but these aren't just truths about yourselves, they are about the world around you. Each of you has a secret, and here's the first truth: nothing remains a secret forever. This is true, even for the boy who thinks that if he saves the world, then the blood on his hands will be washed clean." That was obviously directed at me.

"The soldier who fears becoming a relic on the battlefield." I notice Tohdoh's left eyebrow twitch slightly.

"The fool who idolizes a false deity." Diethard adjusts his Black Knight commander's uniform collar.

"The coward too afraid to become a leader." Ohgi shifts in his seat a little.

"The old man who refuses to let go of his dead son's memory." Sam adjusts his hat slightly.

"The noble half-breed who blindly stands by a leader and a lover who lie to her at every chance they can." Kallen moves her right hand closer to my left hand.

"The woman who's has no will to live anymore." I notice C.C. turn her head to the direction of where I plugged in the flash drive.

"And finally, last but not least, the spoiled little boy who lost his precious mother, and suddenly feels betrayed by the world." Oh no…he even knows Lelouch.

"How does it feel, Zero? To know that I have figured out who you are? Not only that, but I know your friends, your family, your entire mind solved by someone you've never even met. And what's more, that I know how to **destroy** everything you care about? Are you sad? Full of rage? Or does that outfit help bury your feelings? Hiding your true self." I notice Lelouch's hands tighten into semi-fists.

"Oh you are all truly fun targets. I look forward to breaking every single one of you. But for now, I shall prove a second truth, Zero. Inside the envelope is a photo that Rai hasn't noticed yet."

I dig into the letter and see said photo. I pull it out, and my heart skips a few beats at who it is. It's a picture of Shirley, handing out with some of her own friends at Ashford. I shift it so I could show it to Kallen, then flip it so that Lelouch could see it.

"That girl in the photo is Shirley Fenette, a student at Ashford Academy. She happens to be friends with Rai and Kallen, here. Within the next 48 hours, there will be a special surprise for her. I will topple your bird cage in the process, Zero."

There was a silence, but then some muffling around. "Inside the container, Rai, is a special present. You see, Britannia IS using your father's research for their purposes. To be more specific, its being used by a group known as the Geass Directorate. But, I paid them a special visit. Although, their leader escaped from my grasp. And what's more, is that they intend to carry out Phase 5 of his Lazarus Project." More muffling around in the recording. "Well, I believe our time together must now come to an end. Until the next time we meet, stay healthy, Rai."

The recording ends, and the flash drive shoots out and lands on the ground behind me. It self-destructs, leaving the floor a little charred. Everyone is silent at the moment. Now they all know just who it is we're dealing with. Sam gets up from his chair and leaves the room, barely holding back a small sniff.

"Rai…" Zero addresses me. "How do think we should handle this one?" he asks.

Despite how calmly he speaks, I can tell that Lelouch is burying some massive rage.

"Draco is not like Marcus: we can't do what we did at Narita and charge in with simply a surprise attack. Draco expects EVERYTHING. All we can do is let him make a move and have a trap ready."

"Is that all we can do?" Zero asks.

"Yes. Direct confrontation is what he wants. Fighting him is the last thing we should do. All we can do is lure him into a point where we can kill him without having to come down to fists and Knightmares."

"I see…If that's all we can do, then we shall follow through with that. Tohdoh…"

"Yes, sir." Tohdoh responds.

"Call back the Four Holy Swords and have our forces maintain their positions throughout the continent. The Ikaruga is returning to Japan."

"Understood."

"Diethard…"

"Yes?"

"Contact Sayoko Shinozaki. Inform her of Draco and have her increase security."

"Got it."

Sayoko? Oh yeah, Lelouch's maid. When Lelouch and Nunnally moved into Ashford, Sayoko was assigned to be their personal maid. To everyone's surprise (meaning me, Kallen, and Lelouch) she is actually a ninja and a spy who joined us near the end of our take-back of Japan. Hang on, shouldn't we warn Britannia in some way? Draco can infiltrate every form of government, so even Britannia isn't safe. I mean, hell, the First Princess is Draco's pawn. I know everyone here won't like this, but…

"Zero, may I suggest something odd?"

"Go ahead."

"I suggest that we warn Britannia in some way about Draco."

"Why the hell would we do that?" Tamaki asks. "If this guy is as dangerous as you say he is, then shouldn't we just let him destroy Britannia?"

"That doesn't make any sense." Kaguya stated for me. "If we let this Draco attack Britannia, then he could use its much larger resources to attack us."

Hm, I was right, she does catch on quick. "Kaguya's right, Tamaki. We can't let Draco have his way with Britannia more than he already has."

"How do think we should tell them?" Ohgi asks.

"Well, going in directly won't work. So, suppose we had someone on the inside who we could actually trust?"

Everyone knew where I was going. While I explained how Marcus screwed up the SAZ, some in the organization still blame her.

"I approve." Lelouch says without hesitating. "I already know who you have in mind, and I believe that you're in the right."

"Thank you, Zero."

"Now, how do you suggest telling them?"

"I would like to meet them directly. I still have Suzaku's phone number, so I can call him to meet. Euphiemia, however, is pretty much worshipped by the Britannians for being blamed about the Massacre. They won't mind if she goes away."

"Where do you think you could meet them?" Lelouch asks.

"Yeah, Australia is neutral. Nice vacation spot as well."

"I see. Can you meet them within 48 hours?"

"Yes."

"Good. Get on it. And while you're at it…" Lelouch's masked face tilts and appears to be looking at the case that came as well. "Keep that thing close to you, but leave it here when you go. We'll have your father take a look at it."

"Sure thing."

"Everyone: dismissed."

And on that note, everyone left the room and headed off to different duties. I decided to go to mine and Kallen's room to make the call to Suzaku and possibly take a peek at what's inside the case. Kallen went off somewhere to make preparations for when we leave. After I arrived to our room, I placed the case near my desk and sat on our bed. I took out my phone, and scrolled through the contacts inside. I eventually reach Suzaku, and for some reason I hesitated. Has he forgiven me for what I've done? Does he blame me for the massacre? Does he still hate Zero for everything he's done? It's hard to say. Despite how predictable and stubborn Suzaku can be, he's always been a good person. I suck it up with a sigh and hit the dial button. A few rings go by at first, but eventually, he answers. At first, it sounds like no one's there.

"…Suzaku?"

"…Hey, Rai."

There's a moment of silence between us before I suck it up again.

"How are things, old friend?"

"…Fine." He answers flatly.

He's less kind than usually. I suppose he's still grieving about the SAZ.

"Suzaku, listen, I…I need to tell you something."

"…What is it?"

"I…I'm…I'm sorry." There's silence again.

"…Sorry for what?" I think there's a hint of that old Suzaku in there.

"I'm sorry for all I've done to you. I'm sorry for waging war against everything you believe in. But most of all, I'm sorry for what Marcus did to Euphiemia."

There's silence once again. "…It's not your fault Rai. But, that's all I was asking from you: an apology."

I couldn't help but chuckle a little. "What's so funny?" he asks.

"Oh, nothing. It's just, well, you never really change, do you?"

"I suppose not."

"So, are we cool?"

"I'm afraid not, Rai. Like I told you and Kallen before: while I'll try my best to convince you off the battlefield, the moment we're against each other out there, I won't hold back."

"Yeah. Anyway, there's something important I need to tell you."

"What is it?"

"I just ran into someone that's…worse than Marcus."

There's a silence once again. "Who is it now?"

"He's my predecessor, Lazar Dragovich. I can't tell you everything right now, but I was hoping that I could somehow meet you and Euphiemia in the neutral territory of Australia."

Silence again. "…I'm trusting you Rai. I'll see what I can do."

"Cool. Meet me at the location I'm about to text you. I don't know how far Draco's reach has gotten, so we need to take precautions."

"I understand. Anything else?"

"Yeah. Don't. Trust. Anyone. Understand?"

"…Got it."

"Okay. And hey, thanks for taking a chance on me."

"…What are friends for?"

"Hm, you got that right. I'll see you around."

"See you."

I hang up and start texting the info to him. Once finish, the door to the room opens and Kallen enters.

"You waited until I was done with the call, huh?"

"Yeah." Unlike Lelouch and I, Kallen doesn't have the nicest feelings for Suzaku. She walked over and sat down next to me. "Do you think you can beat this guy?" she asks.

"Maybe. Draco was raised in a prison, so he obviously has more experience than me in terms of hand to hand combat with opponents who are stronger and on more equal ground. All I did until Marcus was pummel people weaker than me."

Kallen seemed a little dispirited from that.

"But, I will fight him. And what's more, I will win. I promise you that." I place my left hand over her right hand.

"Thanks…" she says.

Her eyes glance over behind me for a moment before they seemed to widen and her right eyebrow tilts for a moment.

"Hey, what **is **in that case?" she asks.

I turn around and look at the case as well. "I'm not sure. I haven't looked yet."

"…Want to look together?" she asks.

"Hm…sure, why not?"

I get off the bed and walk over to the case. I pick it up, walk back, and place it on the floor in front of us.

"Okay, I've taken a look at the case, and it seems that if someone presses a button here on the top, we can pull the case covering off with just the handle on the top here."

"Okay." I

move my right hand to press a black switch on the brown, tall, rectangular case, and several sounds come from it. It sounds like the locks were shut off.

"…You ready?" I ask Kallen.

"…Do it."

We both release a sigh, and I pull the handle on the top. As it slowly goes up, what I first notice is green dark and dirty green liquid. But as it goes further, I can feel my stomach churning. Kallen covers her mouth with her right hand. As the case comes off, I almost mimic her action with my left hand, but I kept it on the bed. I practically dropped the case top on the floor as Kallen and I see what the package is.

"Rai…"

"…Yeah?"

"W-What the hell is that…?" she asks, her voice trembling.

The case…is filled with a dirty, dark green liquid surrounding a rotting, barely kept together, human brain connected to a stand from the bottom. And what's more, the bottom of the case has a label. I read it, and felt a fire in my chest. The label reads: "Marcus Allister".

"…Why does the label say 'Marcus'?"

"I…don't know." I immediately grab the case top and put it back on the case. "I'm going to put this away somewhere else. I am so sorry that you had to see that." I get my cell phone out and text Jack to come to my room. After a few minutes, he finally knocks.

"Rai? You in there you freaking bloke?"

I grab the case and head out the door quickly.

"Jack, I need you to take this to your room and hold onto it. When Zero asks around for it, bring it to him. Got it?"

I left him to hold the case as I turn around to go back into my room. I then use the locking codes on my end to shut the door and lock it up. But I stay against the door so I can hear his reaction. I didn't put the lock on the case so he should be able to lift the top off a little.

"Hm? I wonder what this is?" I hear the case top come off. "GOOD BLOODY HELL!" He begins frantically smacking on the door. "Rai you bastard, open this door!"

After several minutes of knocking, he gives up and walks away. I assume that he took the case with him. I finally release a sigh of relief and head over to the bed again. Kallen lets out a sigh as well.

"Oh thank God that's over with…" she says.

"Yeah."

"Just what the hell was that?" she asks.

"…It was Marcus's brain. It makes sense. The autopsy of his body revealed that his brain had gone missing somehow. Well, now we know where it went."

"Why would Draco send something like that?"

"…As a message. Draco is showing that he can reach anywhere, even the Geass Directorate."

"The Geass what…?"

Oh no, she knows about it now. I think I can pawn this off.

"It's some conspiracy group in Britannia. They're big nut-jobs who think that supernatural powers exist." Her eyes narrow into a glare at me.

"…So a conspiracy group that looks into the paranormal not only could get Marcus's brain, but also poses a big enough threat that retrieving something they had is enough to send you a message?"

Damn, she really has been hanging around me too much. But, I suppose that she had to learn eventually. I looked away, showing my shame.

"Draco said that you and Zero were still hiding things from me. I don't want to be lied to, Rai. Remember what you promised me: that you would never lie?"

I turn back to face her, and her eyes are the odd combination of both anger and sadness. Anger that I have lied to her, and sadness that Draco may be right.

"I won't lie to you, Kallen. Which is why I'm going to tell you about Geass." Hey glare disappears and her eyes take a much softer stare.

"Go on." She says.

"Okay, this is going to be a long one. Geass is a mystical an enigmatic power that has many abilities depending on the user. Geass is given to humans by making contacts, or deals, with special immortals. Geass manifests itself different for every person. I…possess such a power."

"You do?"

"Yes. I have the power to command people to do as I please, needing only my voice." She looks at me completely confused.

"So, wait, you have the power to command others to do what you want?"

"Yes."

"Then, does that mean you…?" Her glare returns, but there is no hint of sadness nor kindness. "Used it on me?"

I immediately move so I could place both of my hands on her shoulders.

"Kallen, don't you dare ever think that thought. I will never use it on someone I cared about. I only use it as a way to accomplish my goals."

"Does one of your goals happen to be to make me your girlfriend? To twist my heart into staying with you?" she asks angrily.

"Kallen, I have never used this power on you before. If I had, you would've had some memory loss about certain parts of your life. And I promise you: I have NEVER used Geass on you. I swear on my mother's grave that I never even considered it. You chose to be with me by your own heart, and with your own feelings. I had nothing to do with why you chose me. You were free to decide that for yourself."

There's silence between us as her sharp glare turns less threatening and into a normal stare.

"…Do you really promise?" She still has her doubts.

"Alright, I'll prove it to you."

I stand over to the gap between the bed and my desk, and stand. I just stand there, not saying a word or moving at all. I'm barely breathing, taking in small amounts through my nose. Kallen looks at me like I'm insane for a moment. I'm proving to her that she still has her free will. I don't care what she does. She could even leave me of her own accord, I won't stop her. This is my chance to prove something to her. After a while, she stands up from the bed and walks over to stand in front of me. She looks up and stares at me, neither of us saying anything to the other. She raises her right hand and places it on my left cheek.

She caresses it at first before simply letting it stay on my cheek. She stares at me with those blue eyes of hers. Then, she quickly removes her hand. She pulls it back into a fist, and throws a violent punch. It lands on my face, and I'm forced to step back a small amount. I recover quickly, since she's still a normal human. Nothing happens after that. Then, she punches me again in the face. Nothing happens again.

"…Ow." I say aloud. Kallen's blank stare vanishes and her eyes look much gentler.

"…You were telling the truth."

By impulse, I pulled her into a hug. She returned it as I held her. "…I'm sorry if you felt betrayed in anyway, Kallen."

"…But one more question."

"…Yes?"

"Does Zero have one as well?"

"…Yes. The same as mine, but here's the difference: I only require my voice. He requires direct eye contact."

"…Is that all?"

"Yes. He has never used it on you."

While still holding her, I looked at my cell phone to see the time.

"Kallen, I have to go soon. Australia isn't exactly a five minute drive."

"…Okay."

We both regretfully release each other, and I turn to head out the door. Before I step out of the room when the door slid open, I turn to face Kallen.

"…You know I love you, right?"

"…I love you too." She replies.

We both smile at each other one last time, and I turn away to leave. I just hope that I can make it in time to warn Suzaku before it's too late…

* * *

**Third Person POV**

Several hours after Rai had called Suzaku, events across the world were in motion. In the Britannian Homeland, the Empire has gone through major changes. After the death of both the 98th Emperor and the 1st Prince, the next-in-line was Schneizel el Britannia, the 2nd Prince. And so, he was made the 99th Emperor of Britannia. Unlike the previous Emperor, Schneizel was much more kind. But, due to Britannia's reputation through the actions and policies of the previous Emperor, there were still feelings of rebellions throughout conquered Areas. But, despite his usual charismatic and kind nature, he seems to have not attempted to calm these rebellions. Lately, everyone has noticed on how he's focusing a lot of Britannia's resources toward the mysterious Damocles and F.L.E.I.J.A projects. But, due to the Black Knights taking Japan, which holds the majority of Sakuradite sources, development has been slow.

On this day in particular, he has an audience with one particular Knight in the Empire: Suzaku Kururugi. The throne room to en Emperor in the capital of Britannia is significantly huge, spanning several dozen feet at best. Since it was he who ordered the private meeting, no one but the Emperor and two guards at the door reside in the room. Schneizel has a vastly different appearance from his own father and half-brother. Clothed as a proper and royal emperor, with a large collar and wrist cuffs. The large brown doors open and the guards on the outside announce his arrival.

"Presenting the royal Knight of Seven, Suzaku Kururugi!"

Suzaku walks into the throne room, wearing a distinct uniform to recognize his new position. A white uniform with a blue cape-cloak with several yellow unique lines and designs on it. After Britannia's defeat in the formerly known territory of Area 11, it was revealed that Suzaku had hunted down and killed the man who had framed Euphiemia li Britannia for the massacre that caused the Black Knights to attack. While the previous Emperor did not care for such a fact, Schneizel did. While Suzaku did not actually kill Marcus Allister, Schneizel still recognized the fact that Suzaku not only found the culprit, but was willing to put aside personal disagreements with a core member of the Black Knights in order to avenge Euphiemia's honor. Suzaku approached the emperor, and got to one knee to bow to the Emperor.

"You wished to speak with me, Your Majesty?"

"Yes, Sir Kururugi. I wish for you to meet a new Battle Commander who will be in charge of counterattacking the Black Knights."

Schneizel looked to his right and used his hand to signal someone. Near the throne are two walkways that lead to other parts of the royal palace, and the man Schneizel was referring to was waiting in the right one. He took several steps out of the shadows and approached the Emperor and Kururugi. Suzaku immediately took notice of the man's odd appearance. His shoulder length silver hair, sharp purple eyes, his black shirt with two weapons holster straps crossed into and "X" on his chest, white camouflage pants, black combat boots, and a long brown trench coat with the collar flipped up. "I'd like you to meet Lucas Drago, a mercenary well known for his victories against various nations." Suzaku stood up while the man known as Lucas approached him.

"It's an honor to finally meet the man who avenged Princess Euphiemia's honor. It's also nice to know that you were actually able to rival Marcus Allister."

At that, a small spark of anger went up in Suzaku at the mere mention of that name. But what was odd was that the man spoke of Marcus as though he knew him.

"Did you know Marcus?" he asks.

"I exchanged combat blows with the man, and came out victorious."

"So, you have experience with underhanded tactics like he and Zero specialize in?"

"Of course. But, I am not a man who simply lies down on the that, Lucas took out a tattered notebook and a pen. He opened it up near the beginning and began writing something down. "You were born July 10th, correct?" Lucas asks.

"…Yes." Suzaku answers the odd question. By impulse, he had to know why this stranger wanted his birthday. "Why do you ask?"

"Because I like to know the most intimate details of a fellow officer so that I may know how best to use their skills."

After a few seconds, Lucas turns the notebook so that Suzaku could read it.

**Name: Suzaku Kururugi **

**Nicknames: White Knight, White Devil (enemies)**

**Age: 17**

**Gender: Male**

**Hair Color: Brown**

**Eye Color: Green**

**Date of Birth: a.t.b. July 20****th****, 2000**

**Blood Type: O**

**Zodiac Sign: Cancer**

**Nationality: Japanese **

**Known Relatives: Genbu Kururugi (deceased; KNOWN circumstances), Kaguya Sumeragi (cousin)**

**Lover: Euphiemia li Britannia**

**Allegiance: Holy Britannian Empire (Knights of the Round), Ashford Academy (Student Council)**

**Rank: Knight of the Round (7****th****)**

**Knightmare: Lancelot Conquista**

Suzaku was confused as to how this man was able to acquire such intimate details of his life. And what's more, how he was able to figure out certain factors about his own personal relationships and hardships. Then he noticed more righting to the left page.

**Name: Euphiemia li Britannia**

**Nicknames: Euphie**

**Age: 16**

**Gender: Female**

**Hair Color: Light Pink**

**Eye Color: Bluish Violet**

**Date of Birth: a.t.b. October 11****th**** 2001**

**Blood Type: B**

**Zodiac Sign: Libra**

**Nationality: Britannian**

**Known Relatives: **

**Lover: Suzaku Kururugi**

**Allegiance: Holy Britannian Empire (Imperial Royal Family)**

**Title: 3****rd**** Princess of the Holy Britannian Empire, Massacre Princess**

"Why do have all of that information?" Suzaku asks.

"Because I must know how my allies act in order to know how to create strategies. And, if you're wondering how I know **certain** facts, don't bother asking." Lucas the pointed to his skull. "It all comes from up here." Lucas closed his book. "I look forward to fighting alongside you, Sir Kururugi."

The man extended a hand out to him, offering a handshake. Suzaku was hesitant to return it, but did so anyway.

"That will be all, Suzaku. Now, I heard that you and Euphie are going to Australia. Care to enlighten me on the reason why?"

With Rai's warning of another threat like Marcus, who was easily able to infiltrate the system, Suzaku had to trust his advice of not trusting anyone. Luckily, with all the time Suzaku had spent around people like Rai and Lelouch, he had developed a slight wit of his own.

"Yes, Your Majesty. I had received word from a reliable source that there are followers of Marcus who still wish to carry out his will are stationed out there. Princess Euphiemia volunteered to offer herself as bait for them. If you approve, of course."

"No, go ahead. Just knowing that there are still people out there who follow that man's ideals brings a slight sad pain to my heart. Do what you have to do, Sir Kururugi." Suzaku bowed once more.

"Thank you, Your Majesty." Suzaku stood back up and headed for the door the leave the throne room.

It opens, giving him clear room to leave, but he takes one look back at the man claiming to be Lucas. The air around him immediately screams being the man Rai was talking about, but he couldn't simply accuse him right there. He needed proof. So, with regret, he continued walking. Once he was far enough, the doors close. Suzaku was far more accurate than he could ever think. For in fact, this was the man Rai was talking about.

"You do realize that he knows it's me, right Schneizel?" he asks. Yes, this was Draco. This was the man who Rai has labeled as the ultimate threat to the world.

"I do, but it won't matter. By the time he and Euphie arrive in Australia, your mission will already have started." "That's true. So, how do you plan on handling him once I make my move?"

"That's what you're for, old friend."

"…I see." Draco turned away and headed for where he originally came.

"By the way," Schneizel called out.

"How long do you intend to lead on my sister, Guinevere?"

"As long as she thinks I am helping her and deceiving you."

He continues his walk. Just before he disappears into the shadows, he turns back to look at Schneizel. To a surprise to most but him, Schneizel looked concerned and sad.

"I know something's on your mind, Schneizel, just say it."

"…I'm sorry."

"…For what?"

"For our father abandoning you in that frozen wasteland. If I had known about you sooner…"

"Its fine, Schneizel. I got my revenge when you helped me kill him." He turned back and vanished into the shadows.

"…You would have made a great king, Lazar."

In the shadows of the interiors of the palace, Draco brought out his notebook once more and began writing in it.

**Name: Schneizel el Britannia**

**Nicknames: White Prince, White King**

**Age: 28**

**Gender: Male**

**Hair Color: Blonde **

**Eye Color: Light purple**

**Blood Type: AB**

**Nationality: Britannian**

**Known Relatives: Charles zi Britannia (deceased), V.V. (uncle)**

**Allegiance: Holy Britannian Empire (Imperial Royal Family)**

**Title: 99****th**** Emperor of the Holy Britannian Empire**

"Yes, dear brother, I **will **make a great king."

* * *

**Rai's POV**

I arrived in Australia last night; almost 15 of Draco's 48 hours are up. With the time I've left, Suzaku and Euphiemia should be here soon. I told them to meet me at a beach house that my father had made in times of vacation. I don't plan on going inside. I simply plan on using this front porch for our discussion. The house is painted entirely brown with a black roof, resembling a wood cabin (if you enhanced the size several times). It sits atop a large cliff, overlooking a long and massive beach. The sun is high in the sky, symbolizing the time being noon. I now sit in a rocking chair, just rocking back and forth. From where I'm sitting, there is a long and smooth stretch of grass leading to a dirt road on the bottom.

I try to look up, but the over head blocks my view of the sky. But I do begin hearing a feint sound of an engine. I step off of my chair and head out to the grass. I look up and see a personal transport that Britannian officials would usually use. I can assume that Suzaku and Euphiemia are here. It slowly lands, and after a short while, the door to it slides open and a set of stairs descends from it. Stepping out first is Suzaku, in his Knight of the Round uniform. He stands next to the stairs and holds his hand out. A smaller, more elegant hand reaches out and holds his.

And out of the transport came Euphiemia li Britannia, wearing typical royal clothes for a princess. I've never actually met her, to be honest. But I have heard enough about her from both Suzaku and Lelouch to paint a good picture of her. Her hair is pinker that I thought. The engine to the transport shut off, and the pair approached me. I bow respectfully to them.

"Welcome, Princess Euphiemia and Sir Kururugi, to my humble vacation home. I hope that I haven't inconvenienced you in any way."

Euphiemia surprisingly bowed lightly back. "No, it's actually of no trouble. Besides, I'm glad that I can finally meet one of Suzaku's friends." She says with a kind smile.

She's nicer than I thought. Man, I gotta stop hanging around Tamaki.

"Well, I hope that we can do this now while we both have windows to speak. Please, this way."

I lead them to the front porch. While I sit in my wooden rocking chair, Euphiemia sits in a normal wicker chair while Suzaku stands by her. They make a nice couple.

"Okay, here's the low down of who it is we're dealing with: His name is Lazar Lev Draco. He was born in Russia in a city-prison. He was found and trained by Marcus to succeed him. But after finding me, Marcus had me shoot Draco in his spine on top of the prison's wall so he would fall back down. After all of these years, he's somehow healed and now wants revenge. Basically: we're in deep trouble."

Both of them remain silent for a moment to let everything I've said sink in.

"What can we do to stop him?" Euphiemia is strangely the proactive one here.

"Well, seeing as I don't trust Britannia as far as I throw a Knightmare, you two are the only ones I can trust. All I want you two to do is keep in contact with me for anyone that seems suspicious. I'm not looking to use you guys to keep tabs on Britannia, I want to beat Draco. So, right now, if there is ANYTHING that seemed out of the ordinary, tell me now." Both of them go silent and seem to think about what I said.

"…Does he have silver hair?" Suzaku asks.

Oh no… "Yes."

"And does he carry around a tattered notebook?"

"…Yes. It's his Sacred Book, as he calls it. He uses it to keep tabs on EVERYONE that he plans on using. No one safe now. What is he in the Empire?"

"The Emperor calls him his new Battle Commander for counterattacking the Black Knights."

No…he's deep than I thought!

"Okay you guys, I need you to listen to me carefully. No matter what happens now, you two are going to trust me."

I hoped that I wouldn't have to use this. I dig into my pocket and pull out a small device about the size and appearance of a cigarette lighter.

"Why? What's wrong?" Euphiemia asks.

I present the device to them.

"This device is known as the Automatic Bomb-Off. It emits a remote signal to all explosives within a small area and sets them off. With your permission, I'd like to use it now."

Suzaku seems hesitant to answer, but after a few seconds, Euphiemia speaks up.

"Please use the device, Mr. Ishida."

"Please, call me Rai."

I hold the device up and flip the switch nothing happens at first, but in a flash, the transport plane that brought them here explodes, sending shrapnel everywhere.

"GET DOWN!" I dive down while Suzaku pulls Euphiemia down and uses his body as a shield. After a few seconds, when the shrapnel went passed us and into the house, Suzaku and I stood up to see that the planes was now nothing but scrap on fire. Suzaku gets back down to help Euphiemia up. When they both sure that the other is okay, Suzaku turns to me.

"Rai, what do we do now?" he asks. I can only think of one response.

"...Run like hell."

TO BE CONTINUED


	6. Turn 5: The Black Prince Returns Home

**Author's Note: I will say it right now, one of the latest reviews here almost pissed me off enough to skip updating altogether. But, a review shortly after it kept me from going overboard. In relating to Guinevere and Draco, I have my response after the story for **_**you**_**. As for the review by "Path" that saved me from quitting this, as a reward I will address your concerns and constructive criticism after I address the **_**other one**_**. (Editign was rushed due to wacky internet, so expect mistakes involving "its" and "it's")**

Turn 5: The Black Prince Returns Home

This isn't exactly what I had hoped would happen when I came to Australia. Three hours ago, at my father's vacation home, where I had planned to meet with Suzaku Kururugi and Euphiemia li Britannia to warn them of Draco, their transport exploded. The intent here is obviously assassination, so to prevent further mishaps I've brought them both into the slums of a nearby city. I've told Suzaku and Euphiemia to stay in a motel, and a quick change in clothes to avoid attention and recognition. The clothes came from my father's summer home, so they should be appropriate. I told them to throw their old clothes into the fire, hopefully not leaving any trace of their survival. A futile effort, I know, but we had to do something. I however, am walking in the city to find an arms dealer that I encountered with Marcus Allister.

The time of day: about 4 o'clock. Being in neutral territory, the guy is swimming in cash for private and secret weapons dealing. I however, am simply looking for tools to get me and the other two out of this country and somewhere safe. My Knightmare's cockpit isn't exactly designed for multiple people inside, so we'll have to use some other form of transportation. In the meantime, I need to secure a route to Japan's waters without an issue. I turn right into an alley and lean against the wall. You know, even for a near-slum alley, Australia is a rather clean place. I look around to make sure no one is around and pull out my phone. I need to call Ohgi. After a few rings, someone answers.

"Hello?" he speaks.

"Ohgi? Its me, Rai." "Oh hey, Rai. What happened? Did something go wrong?"

"Very. Are you guys in Japan yet?"

"No, unfortunately. After our victory, there have been a few rebellious elements in the region. They were small, so nothing a few Knightmares couldn't settle. But now, out of nowhere, they all popped up near the shoreline between China and Japan. They now have Knightmares, explosives, and experienced soldiers. How did this happen?"

"Same reason I'm calling you and not Zero."

There's a silence on his end.

"…Draco?" he asks in a serious tone.

"Yeah. He planted an explosive on Princess Euphiemia's transport."

"Is she okay?" he asks, a sense of worry in his tone from what I could hear.

"Yeah, she and Suzaku Kururugi are fine. I'm trying to bring them to Japan safely, but with Draco on the loose, I can't take any chances."

"While we couldn't make it, Zero was able to take his Knightmare and pass through. Why did you call me?"

"Because there's a chance that Draco might now be keeping tabs on Zero. He's already figured out his identity, so he's most likely keeping an eye on him. I need someone who has high connections in our more 'secretive' areas to secure the three of us into the country."

"…You mean Chigusa?"

"Yeah. I need her to manipulate a few issues regarding transport. I've got the information ready, if you could relay it to her."

He's silent once again. "…Okay, I can help."

"Thanks. Now, we'll be pulling into the same bay where Katase died. Do you remember it?"

"Yes, who wouldn't?"

"Good. We'll be coming in on Shipping Craft 23; 'The Julie Andrew'. Do you think she can help us out?"

"…Yeah, I think she wouldn't mind. Just, don't try anything risky. I don't want you to do something stupid and make Kallen cry."

Hm, and there it is. Its like this ever since we've gone into battle again. Kallen had an older brother who died a few years ago, so Ohgi took over as the big brother. While he's a little liberal with what she does, he makes sure **I **stay in my place. Its kinda funny.

"Don't worry, Ohgi. I won't fight Draco directly. That'd be suicide."

"I'm glad, Rai. I'll call Zero. You sure he won't mind both Kururugi AND Euphiemia?"

"At this point, the two don't have a choice but to, and neither does Zero."

"…I understand. I'll get right on it."

"Thanks Ohgi. Take care."

I hang up and walk out of the alley. Let's see…Draco said that something will happen to Shirley. I've used up at least 20 of the 48 hours. And the boat will take us at least another 12. Damn, Draco really has me by the hairs. Flight is too obvious, calling for help will take too long with the battle, and Knightmare isn't big enough. Damn it, Draco. I need to get moving if I want to save Shirley and stop Draco. I hope I won't be too late…

* * *

**Third Person POV**

**(Due to my very little understanding of time zones, I may have the time in Japan wrong since its 4 in the afternoon in Australia. F*** it.)**

While Rai was attempting to make his way to Japan, there was new activity going through the buildings of Ashford Academy. Renovations to the buildings were being done in each building and room of the building to reinforce them to tone down possible damage. Each room, workers were placing small rectangular boxes on the walls opposite of windows in the classrooms, or simply a random wall. These boxes are about the size of a massive textbook, covered in odd switches and glowing lights. But, everyone was assured that they would not interfere with classes. Some of the more intellectual students noticed odd Russian spellings on the boxes, but were quickly ignored. How did this come to be? A recent terrorist bombing near the Tokyo area has initiated preparations in the event of an attack on the school. These renovations were being carried out by an independent construction crew, its manager personally knowing the principle of the school.

Thus, earning a personal discount. One of the buildings receiving particular attention to these anti-terrorist attacks is the Clubhouse Building, meeting place of the Student Council and home to the Lamperouge siblings. Approaching the building right now, is a member of both. Lelouch vi Britannia, the masked leader of the Black Knights, stands before the building carrying a small suit case. Due to the threat of this man known as Draco, Lelouch has taken measures to ensure the safety of his friends and little sister. He stands outside the building, not willing to enter yet. It had been months since he so much has set foot on the school grounds. After the victory of the Black Knights, he has been preoccupied with leading the Black Knights and keeping his separate identity with his friends separate from Zero.

The one thing he notices is that how little the school has changed in his time gone, other than the workers. They alone immediately set something off in his mind.

_The school has never taken precautions like this before. And I don't think that the principle would suddenly add these when Zero granted the school total protection. _Then, the pieces come together. _Marcus was able to infiltrate the Britannian system, so it shouldn't be a surprise that Draco can do it as well. I have to find a way to get everyone out of here soon._

Before taking steps to go into the clubhouse, Lelouch takes out his cell phone and looks at his reflection. He pays special attention to his eyes. At the beginning of the Black Knights taking back of Japan, Lelouch's power of Geass went Runaway, and remained permanently active. In the past few months, his accomplice C.C. found special contact lenses that conceal Lelouch's eye contact-based Geass. Now, he can finally speak with his friends without his Geass being used on them. Once he confirmed his eyes being in a normal state, he puts his phone away and walks towards the clubhouse. He enters the building, and immediately recognized the smell of the old place.

_Familiar territory… _He thinks to himself.

The main entrance leads to a large room with several dining tables lined up with cloths over them, possibly preparing for an event coming soon. At the end of the room is a large staircase that splits in two directions sharply, leading to other parts of the building. Lelouch begins his walk into the clubhouse to find his old friends. As he passes through the halls of the clubhouse, memories of his life here begin passing through his mind. All the way from simple days of Student Council work, taking care of Nunnally, to late night escapades as Zero and plotting his attacks against Britannia. As he walked towards the Student Council Room, he noticed one of the workers installing one of the odd new devices into a wall. Lelouch immediately narrowed in on the Russian writing on one side of the device.

Immediately, he remembered Rai mentioning that Draco spent a tremendous amount of time in a Russian prison. With his earlier thought proven true, Lelouch knew that he had to remove his friends from Ashford. Now, how to go about that? Eventually, he made it near the door that the Student Council Room was located. He kept his distance to avoid the door from sliding open on its own. Despite his easier determination, he suddenly felt something holding him back from going in. Lelouch couldn't help but chuckle at himself and his obvious cowardice to face his friends.

"I guess I'm still not as tough as I thought…" he said with a calm smile on his face.

He takes one final breath and steps forward, the door opening and allowing him to enter. The sense of nostalgia came back once again. Everyone was at the table either working or talking. On the side right in front of Lelouch are Milly Ashford, the eccentric and fun Student Council President, and Rivalz Cardemonde, the Council Clown. Across from them was Shirley Fenette, someone Lelouch has hurt unintentionally beforehand, and the guilt of his actions almost ruined the reunion. But then, he looked at the end of the table in her wheelchair, the very person whom he started this revolution for: his younger sister Nunnally. He gulped as his sister heard his presence and turned her head in his general direction. Then, everyone else soon noticed.

"Lulu?" Shirley was the next to notice.

And soon, the other two as well. Immediately, Rivalz jumped from his seat and ran over to stand to Lelouch's right and wrapped his arm around Lelouch's neck, putting him into a headlock.

"Welcome home, buddy!" he exclaimed.

Soon, everyone left their former position and headed to Lelouch to greet him.

"Welcome back, Lelouch!" Milly greeted as she patted the shoulder Rivalz didn't cover.

"It's good to see you, Lulu!" Shirley called from the back.

Everyone then heard the sound of Nunnally's chair moving. Realizing what was needed of them, they all soon backed off so that Lelouch could see his sister.

"Lelouch?" Nunnally called out.

Lelouch recovered from Rivalz's assault and directed his full attention to his sister.

"I'm home, Nunnally." Lelouch dropped his bag on the floor and walked toward his sister.

He got down to one knee and placed his left hand over Nunnally's.

"Lelouch…it's so good to see you again." Nunnally said with tears coming from her closed eyes.

"It's good to see you too." Lelouch replied softly.

"How were your travels?" Nunnally asks

. "They were actually quite fun. Zero made sure that I was as far away from the battlefield as possible, plus Rai and Kallen made sure I was safe all the while." Lelouch said with a small amount of regret.

As much as he cared for his little sister, Lelouch could not tell her the truth about his real life as Zero. He would have to bear with lying to her once again.

"Did you see some really cool places?" Rivalz asked

. Lelouch stayed on his knee as he turned to face Rivalz.

"We were stationed around the country for the most part. I wasn't allowed in the large city areas until later on. But, the place was really beautiful to see."

And soon, the flood gate of questions soon opened. Over the course of the next half hour, Lelouch would fill the missing seat between Shirley and Nunnally as he answered various questions about his travels. Most of his answers were clever twists about what he really did, meaning something different than his real answer. Rivalz and Milly would occasionally make a quick joke about Lelouch, but meant no harm by it.

It was odd to Lelouch. Just hours ago he was the most famous man in the world, Zero the Miracle Worker. He was the man who has brought chaos and revolution to this world only a short while ago. Every day before now his routine was filled battle, politics, and deception. All of that has now come to Rivalz making a joke about Lelouch engaging in some "less than moral" activities while in a different country. One could label it as a feeling of "identity whiplash". Eventually, it was time for Lelouch to ask some questions. And hopefully, his position to speak will allow him to reach his goal: get his friends out of Ashford.

"So, how has everyone been doing since I left?" Lelouch asks.

"Not gonna lie, Lelouch, it hasn't been easy." Milly answered.

"How so?"

"Well, after you left and Zero's new equality policy, we've been flooded with new students left and right, Japanese and half-breed alike. While I like the change, I certainly didn't like the paperwork!" she states in a false angry tone.

"Yeah! After you left, we were left will all the hard work! Then, Nina got picked up by that evil Earl and taken to the Homeland! Suzaku had to leave too since he's hunting down Zero. The three of us have been barely surviving out here, man!" Rivalz supports in the same tone.

Lelouch could easily that his friends were attempting to play a guilt trip on him.

"Heh, sorry about that. I guess things were pretty bad while I was gone." Lelouch said in a calm chuckle.

"Will you guys knock it off?" Shirley ordered more than asked, but more out of concern than any form of anger. She looks right to face Lelouch. "Sorry Lulu, I guess they really did miss you." She looked away and looked down at the table. "I did as well."

"AWWW! Isn't that cute?" Milly mocked from the other side of the table.

Shirley looked back up at Milly and her face turned a slight shade of red.

"W-W-WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!?" she asked in a shriek.

Rivalz began laughing as Milly giggled. "Aw man, its good to see you stopped playing that weird stranger game." Rivalz commented.

"Stranger?" Shirley asks.

Unlike the others, Lelouch knew immediately what Shirley was talking about. Due to a tragedy she had suffered by his hands, Lelouch had used his Geass on Shirley to erase all memories of him from her mind. But, it appears that even though her memories of him are mostly gone regarding Zero, she has returned to her normal feelings for him. But, on Shirley's end, while she can never remember Lelouch at any point in her time at Ashford until after her father died, she can't help but feel this odd sense of familiarity with the boy known as Lelouch.

It had gotten to the point that she began calling him "Lulu" and much deeper emotions began coming along as well… Though while Lelouch was slightly thrilled at the return of Shirley's normal behavior, he could not afford the slight chance that she might somehow break his Geass in front of everyone here. So, he thought of a different topic.

"So anyway, how is Nina?" he asks.

"She says she's fine." Milly replies. She says that after Prince Schneizel became Emperor, her research has been going greater than ever. Even with the shortage of Sakuradite, she can still do her research just fine." Milly then takes on a more calm and content air and face. "It seems she's doing okay for herself. I'm glad for that…" she says with a gentle smile.

Then, another important question entered Lelouch's mind. "Speaking of Britannia, how's Suzaku?" he asks.

"We haven't heard much from him." Shirley answers. "But he calls Nunna a lot though." Lelouch looks right to face Nunnally.

"Suzaku seems quite well." Nunnally answers with a smile. "He says that he was promoted to one of the Knights of the Rounds."

"Oh yeah, I heard about that!" Rivalz declares. "I think he became the Knight of Seven! Man, even though we lost, he must've shown something to be recognized like that."

Lelouch did already know about Suzaku's new position, due to the fact that Suzaku would now be more likely to face him in battle. But, it took a little more time and discussion with Rai about why he was recognized. His friends however did not seem to know. Luckily, Lelouch had already come up with a way to tell them about it.

"I think I know why."

"How?" Nunnally asks.

"Well, you all heard on the news about that assassin who started the SAZ Massacre, right?"

Everyone nodded their heads, rather than answer verbally due to the heavy atmosphere of such a subject.

"I learned from Rai and Zero, actually. It turns out that Suzaku set aside the call of duty and fought alongside Rai against the assassin, and got some evidence proving Princess Euphiemia's innocence."

"Oh, so that's why!" Rivalz commented. "Once again, Suzaku comes in saves the day like the White Knight he is!" At the end of his sentence, Milly gave Rivalz a slight elbow to the chest.

"Ow! What was that-!" Milly placed her right hand in front of Rivalz's face and then shifted it to point toward Nunnally, who was saddened by the subject of conversation at the moment. "Ooohhhh…" Rivalz fell silent, as did everyone else.

Nunnally immediately knew that everyone was referring to her at the moment. "I'm glad that Suzaku was able to clear Princess Euphiemia's name, but…" Her normal, gentle smile soon vanished. "I still don't understand why there are people who still blame her, and some even say it's a good thing she did it."

And this was the reason Lelouch began this war. Seeing his sister saddened like this, tears him apart. The world is cruel, and unkind to everyone. And what's more, this world praises evil people and punishes the good people every day of the week. This world made Nunnally the way she is; blind and crippled. And so, Lelouch has began this crusade to change the world to be a better place for Nunnally to live in.

"Don't worry, Nunnally. Suzaku made sure that the assassin faced justice. And what's more, I'm sure that over time, people will see that Princess Euphiemia was innocent."

He assured her while placing his right hand on Nunnally's left shoulder. Slowly but surely, Nunnally's smile returned. And so, with those concerns out of the way, Lelouch had to enact his plan to get everyone to leave.

"Anyway, what's with these weird boxes everyone is placing around?"

"Oh, those are something my grandfather's friend recommended be put in. There was a terrorist attack not too far from here, and those boxes are able to shut down any explosive devices within a small radiance. But with how many are being put in, the school should be a little more safe." Milly replied.

Lelouch knew immediately that was a lie from someone else that was passed on to Milly. The devices could be explosives, so it was all the more important that he got his friends out of Ashford first. 20 of the 48 hours are up; there is no more time to waste.

"I see; that's quite the scary thought. That brings me to something I wanted to talk to you guys about." Lelouch adopts a more serious face to reflect his concern. "I want you guys to come with me; to the Black Knights headquarters in the Bureau."

Everyone soon adopted facial expressions of surprise at Lelouch's thought.

"Huh? Why?" Rivalz asked.

"Because I can't stand to be hundreds of miles away in a different country and know that you guys are under constant threat of terrorism every day. I want to make sure you guys are under protection 24/7. Please, understand why I'm trying to help you."

Everyone fell silent, internally debating the subject. But soon, Shirley gave her answer first.

"Are you really sure, Lulu?"

"I'm absolutely positive. It'll only be a temporary measure. Zero has already approved of it, and Kallen will be there as well."

"I just don't know." Milly answered. "I mean, Zero hasn't been the kind of leader we all thought him out to be at first, but can we really be sure that he'll protect us?" she asks.

"I agree with Prez. Plus, how do we know that his soldiers will like us? I mean, the Japanese aren't exactly fond of us Britannians. Not to mention we might run into that guy again…"

Lelouch made a mental note to have Rai punish Tamaki later on. Lelouch sighed and then stood up from his seat.

"Everyone, you have my sworn vow that you'll all be safe and secure. Please, I just want to make sure that you won't be harmed." Lelouch had the thought of simply using his Geass on Milly and Rivalz and using his attachments to Nunnally and Shirley to get them to play along, but such acts were against his very nature. However, if they continued to be adamant about this, then he may have no choice but to…

"Okay, I'll go."

_What? _

To everyone's surprise, Shirley was the only one to answer yes so far.

"Huh? Why?" Milly asked.

"Yeah, I mean, aren't you…angry about, you know…"

Everyone immediately zeroed in on what Rivalz was referring to. Shirley's father was killed in an avalanche caused by Zero. In other words, Joseph Fenette was killed by Lelouch.

"I know what Zero did, and while I won't forgive him, I know why Lulu is worried about us. So, because Lulu asked, I'll go." She said firmly.

"Eh, what the heck. If Shirley's going, I'll go too. Besides, I don't think Shirley can survive without us!" she says cheerfully.

"Well, if Madame President is going, then I'm going too! The girls could use my protection, anyway~." At that, Milly bonked Rivalz on the head with her fist lightly but enough to send the intended message. And finally, the priority of Lelouch's mission answered soon as well.

"Okay, if Big Brother says we'll be safe, then I'll go too."

With his goal finally complete, Lelouch simply started random conversations with everyone. Simply sitting here, chatting with his loved ones was something Lelouch had not done is a long time. The only times he has been able to do something like this is either trading insults with Rai or combative wit with C.C. But now, for the first time in a while, he felt content with sitting here with his friends and talking. Eventually, their talks were interrupted by one of the workers coming into the room.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt anything. I'll come back later." Lelouch was grateful at first that the man was going to leave, but his hopes were smashed just as quickly.

"Oh, don't worry, go ahead. We don't mind." Milly assured.

"Oh, okay then. Then if you'll excuse me." The man walked in carrying a much different version of the devices used throughout the school. It was the shape of a circle and was slightly larger to the other devices. The man walked over to the wall near the television in the room and placed the device on it. Lelouch zoned out of the conversation his friends were having and focused all attention on the man.

"Lulu? Are you okay?" Shirley asks

"Yeah…I'm fine. I'm just curious."

He is only half lying. He watches as several latches move from the device and clamp onto the wall, they then dig into the wall.

The man releases the devices and it stays place. He then presses several buttons, and a circular piece of glass on the device. The device flashed red for a moment, and showed a symbol that threw Lelouch's sense of dread to a whole new level. There was a Geass symbol on the device. Now Lelouch feared that Draco somehow had access to Geass! But, his fear soon turned to confusion. The symbol flipped upside down, and flashed blue. "Alright kids, you're gonna feel a weird pulse here in a few seconds." The young worker warned them.

"What, like radiation?" Rivalz asks.

The young worker simply smiled. "Heh, something like that."

In a literal flash, a blue wave emerged from the device and engulfed the entire building. Lelouch didn't feel anything odd about it, but he knew that the wave had some kind of effect on some people. He looked around and saw that Milly and Rivalz seemed fine. He then looked right and saw Nunnally's eyelids were simply twitching slightly.

"Nunnally, are you okay?" he asks quickly.

"I'm…fine, Big Brother." She replies.

Lelouch takes her word for it and checks lastly on Shirley. Shirley's eyes were wide and shaky, almost as if she had seen a ghost. Perhaps, that was case with the condition of sealed memories…

"Shirley, you alright?" Rivalz asks. "You look a little scared of something." Shirley seemed dazed at first, but then acknowledged Rivalz's question.

"H-Huh? Oh, I-I fine, really!" to everyone else, they could tell that only something odd was up with Shirley, most likely due to the "radiation" mentioned earlier. But to Lelouch, he was able to deduce right there what may be wrong.

The Geass symbol alone on the device gave a hint, but then the sudden reverse of position and color shift from red to blue supported Lelouch's newly developed theory: his Geass power was canceled out.

"L-Lulu?" Shirley spoke to Lelouch. "Do y-you mind if we t-talked somewhere private for a m-moment?"

Lelouch could obviously tell that Shirley was barely holding back her confusion and fear. But then, Nunnally suddenly screamed. Lelouch's attention was immediately aimed at her. But when he turned around, nothing could prepare him for what he saw: Nunnally's eyes. For the first time in years, Nunnally's eyes were open for all to see. And, for her to see… Nunnally looked at each face, and her memory of their personalities allowed her to distinctly point out who was who without having to ask.

"Big Brother, I…I can…I can see…"

* * *

**Rai's POV**

Sheesh, this is annoying. I was able to find the arms dealer I had spoken about before, but I was forced to use my Geass to coax him into helping me. Either way, I got what I wanted. I was able to charter the ship I wanted, so now all that's left to do is gather Suzaku and Euphiemia. After that, get the hell out of here. I made it back to the slums, and the area reminded me of the Ghettos that used to be scattered throughout the days of Area 11. People were barely surviving; feeding off the literal scraps that Britannia left for them. Whether it was my military, disease, or by their own suffering and those around them, people died every day in high numbers. Seeing that, I couldn't stand to see people suffer. So that's why I chose to fight with Lelouch. Seeing slums like this still exist, even in neutral territories, is enough to make my conviction all the stronger. I eventually made it back to the motel, a small three story building that I'm sure hasn't been visited by a proper inspector in a while.

The third floor to the far right side was where our room was stationed, so I made my way there. The door is a shade of faded green and the doorknob has obviously been replaced several times. Hell it looks like it was replaced while I was gone. I look at my wristwatch and see that 2 hours have passed now since the last time I checked it. The time will be coming soon. I knock on the door in three beats of four, and wait for the other side to confirm.

"Who's there?" Male voice; obviously Suzaku. Time for the password.

"Lightning Count". There's a silence, before I hear the locks on the thin door come undone.

The door opens, and I see Suzaku in civilian wear. Suzaku is now wearing a simply yellow shirt with a picture of a black eagle with its wings spread, regular blue jeans, sunglasses, white tennis shoes, and a normal baseball cap.

"Nice get up." I joked. Suzaku stepped aside, allowing me to walk in.

As I passed by, Suzaku looked behind me to make sure I wasn't followed.

"Were you followed?" he asks.

"Thankfully no; I made sure no one took suspicion and I blended perfectly with the crowd."

I walked left to sit on one of the three chairs circled around a simple wooden table. When I turn around and sit down on it, Suzaku closes the door after one last look. I look left and see Euphiemia sitting on the edge of the bed. She is now wearing a simply orange blouse, light brown pants, and sandals. Next to her are a sun hat and another pair of sunglasses, which I can guess are for when we move out later.

"So, what's the plan?" Suzaku asks as he moves to lean against the wall.

"I was able to get us a boat trip to Japan. The Black Knights are occupied with a sudden large force of resistance, so they can't help us. But there is some good news: Zero has personally gone around them and made it back to Japan. He's practically moving mountains for Shirley, which I'm grateful for."

Suzaku's frown however didn't show such gratitude. "I don't like it." Suzaku states clearly.

"We have no choice Suzaku. Shirley's father's death was Zero fault, so he's going to make sure that Shirley isn't harmed in anyway. Please, for once, trust the man."

I countered. Suzaku remained silent, then averted his eyes to Euphiemia. I looked over to see her as well, and frankly, she's a little bit of a surprise. I mean, for someone people claim was just a pretty face of a Sub-Viceroy, she's been rather proactive as of late. I guess it's the quiet ones with the most spirit inside.

"Euphie, are you still sure you want to trust Rai on this?" he asks her.

I guess since they're not around soldiers, there are certain liberties. Though from what I've heard on the rumor mill in Britannian society, there's a lot more going on here.

"I trust him, Suzaku." She replies. "He is your friend, after all." She says with smile.

Oddly enough, Suzaku smiled a little in return.

"There it is." I point out.

"There what is?" Suzaku asks.

"You're smiling. That's the first time I've seen you smile since we saw each other. You should start doing it more before you turn into Lelouch."

"Speaking of which, how is he?" Suzaku asks.

"He's fine. He certainly knows a hell of a lot more about politics than I do now. After we learned about Shirley, he practically begged Zero to go and help her."

"Hm, I always suspected." He says with a slight chuckle.

"But enough about him." I commanded. "How are you? We didn't really talk much during the call."

"I've been fine, actually. They made me the Knight of Seven."

"Oh yeah, I heard about that. The strongest Knights in the Empire; guess you guys kinda outnumber us then. The only REAL aces we've got are Kallen, Tohdoh, and I. Other than that, all we've got are numbers. So, how are the other Knights?"

"They all seem rather normal. I even made friends with two of them."

"Really? Which ones?"

"The Knight of Six, Anya Alstream, and the Knight of Knight of Three, Gino Weinberg." "Well, at least things aren't all horrible. Hey, I'm curious: whatever happened to Princess Cornelia and her crew?"

"They returned to duty in the homeland. Rumor has it that Emperor Schneizel is planning on letting her lead the counterattack against you guys."

"Good; I've always wanted to challenge my intelligent with her's." I then remembered Euphiemia's presence in the room. "Not that I hope to kill her or anything! I just wanna, um, test my skills!" I defend.

"It's alright, Mr. Ishida." She replies. "Besides, I have confidence in my older sister."

Mr. Ishida? Oh, she means me. "Call me Rai, Miss. I don't like formalities."

"Oh, I apologize."

"No need for it. You know, now that we're here, I gotta say that its an honor to meet you Princess Euphiemia." I bow my head lightly.

Hey, I hate formalities being addressed to **me**, not others.

"Oh no, the honor is all mine, Rai. I've always wanted to meet you as well."

"Really?"

"Of course. I heard that you helped Suzaku clear my name by arresting Marcus Allister." Suzaku must not have told her that Marcus was actually killed.

Then again, he was knocked out of the fight before we went on foot, so maybe he assumed that I arrested him. But that wasn't the real case.

"Sorry to disappoint you, Princess Euphiemia, but Marcus wasn't arrested. He died. He fell off a roof by his own misplacement of his feet." There was an awkward silence again.

"Well, regardless, you still fought to clear my name. Thank you, Rai."

"Its of no trouble." Do…" her face suddenly turned sad. "Do Zero and the Black Knights still blame me for the incident?" she asks timidly.

"Zero most certainly doesn't, Princess. He knew about Marcus, but we all thought he was dead when I fought him at Narita. You'd think being towed by a burning airplane over a cliff would be enough."

"Oh my…" she says in surprise.

"Yeah."

"How could he have survived such a feat?" she asks.

"Well, my father was involved with several odd genetic experiments in his past. He made super soldiers, basically. Marcus was the only true success. I however am made from scrapped pieces of his research by the Britannian military." I looked at my wristwatch and saw that we killed enough time breaking the ice. "We can continue this chat later on, guys. Right now, we need to get moving. The boat leaves pretty soon, so we have to go."

"Right." Suzaku agrees.

He walks over to help Euphiemia stand up as I rise from my chair. "Okay, let's move." Euphiemia puts on her sunglasses and hat, stuffing a small part of her hair in the hat to shorten its length and hide some features. I lead the way as I open the door, looking in every direction to see if anyone had followed us.

"Alright, things look in the clear. Stay calm and follow me. Princess, get between Suzaku and me. Suzaku, make sure we're clear from behind."

They both nod as I walk out the door. They both begin following me, Suzaku closing the door in the back. We make our way through the slum attempting to avoid attention. Along the way, I couldn't help but hear a few rumors go around the residents here.

"Hey, did you hear? There was an explosion at the Bison House!"

"I heard the Black Knights were trying to send a sign to the Britannians. You know, like 'we'll fight you even in neutral territory'!"

"Maybe it was that Victor guy."

Wait, Victor? My Victor?

"That dude is so huge, I wouldn't be surprised if it turns out that he's the secret Ace in the Hole the Black Knights keep in storage."

"Why would they let a monster like that roam free?"

"Hey, when an Empire butchers the innocent, what better comeback than a butcher?"

Oh no, they can't be talking about MY Victor, can they?

"Hang on a sec, guys."

I walk over to the three men talking and ask them the all important question of the moment.

"Who's this Victor guy? Sorry, I just moved here."

"Well, Victor Kreis is his real name. Dude is a monster!"

"He's seven feet tall, huge muscles, and has a practical army buzz cut to his black hair. I swear, he looks like Major Chip Hazard with that hair."

Yup, that's my Victor. The guy was a loyal vassal to my family and looked after my sister Haruhi while I was gone.

"Do you guys know where I can find him?" I ask.

"Yeah, he hangs around the docks on his houseboat. Dude takes on anyone who wants a fight, and lose gets thrown in the water. The guy throws people like skipping rocks!"

Ah yes, the old "One, Two, Three, Smash Splash" was always Victor's preferred form of punishment if we were near the pool. I remember my first one when I was five. Ouch; now I know not to wrap a bra around a watermelon and call it a weapon. Well…it could be one!

"Alright, thanks. Come on, guys."

"Where are we going?" Euphiemia asks.

"To meet an old friend of mine who can help us. Victor Kreis: the Britannian Butcher."

* * *

**Third Person POV**

We now return to Japan, at Ashford Academy. To be more specific, we go to the rooftop of the Clubhouse building. After the sudden discovery that Nunnally's sight had returned, she was immediately taken to the school nurse. Ever after a long while of testing, no one could understand why her sight has returned. While the cause was believed to be psychological trauma, no one knows how this could have happened. Perhaps her psyche has finally coped with whatever tragedy caused it in the first place (seeing as the staff don't know about her past, they did not know the actual cause), maybe seeing her brother return home assisted in the healing process, no one knew. And it was that unknown that made Lelouch even more worried. While everyone had returned to the Student Council Room to celebrate the return of Nunnally's sight, Lelouch went to the rooftop to get some air. In reality he was attempting to figure out why this happened. One thing was certain: it had something to do with that device.

_There is no possible way that Nunnally's sight could just suddenly return like that simply because I have returned home. It has something to with that device. Did it somehow affect everyone psychologically by introducing some form of toxin? No, then Milly, Rivalz, and I would have felt effects as well. Does it only affect those with psychological trauma? Once again, can't be because then only I would have been infected out of the rest of us. The Geass symbol…my theory of it being a canceller is still in play here. But, that would mean that Nunnally's blindness was caused by a Geass. Who else in the Empire has a Geass? Could it have been the Emperor? C.C. never did answer my question if he had a Geass. Damn! Once again, her refusal to answer my questions has left me in further...!_

"Lelouch?" Lelouch's thoughts were broken as he heard someone call out his name nervously.

He turns around to see Shirley standing near the doorway to the roof with a shy smile on her face.

"Oh, hey…" Lelouch says calmly.

He knew that this moment would have to come at some point, but to have it come so soon was unexpected. If he has too, Lelouch would have to use his Geass again.

"I take it you remember then?" Lelouch says as he looks at the ground.

"Yes, I do." He hears Shirley reply. "You're Zero, the man who leads the Black Knights; the man people call a miracle worker." Lelouch looks up to see Shirley's smile gone and replaced by a sad stare. "And the man who killed my father."

Lelouch remains silent for a moment, before thinking of a defense.

"Shirley, I…" but despite the prepared defense, a sudden sense of hesitation fell over him.

** How** can one defend erasing the memories of yourself from a person's mind; let alone someone who you care for deeply and shares the same feelings?

"It's okay, Lulu." Shirley says as her smile returned. "In fact, I'm almost…grateful."

"Huh?" Lelouch was now more dumbfounded by this than by Nunnally's return of sight. "How?" he asks her.

"Because I've been able to cope with everything. I'll admit, having the memories of you suddenly rush back into my head was a little scary." She says with a slight chuckle at the end. "In fact, I thought I was going to break down or something right there in the Student Council Room. Luckily, Nunna's sight came back at that moment. I guess that's a little selfish of me." Despite her words and almost saddening tone, Shirley was still smiling. "I was able to think about everything, and I think I've come up with an answer for your question."

"Question?"

"Why am I not angry or blaming you for what you did."

"Oh, yeah…that question."

"It's because I understand."

"…What?" Lelouch was caught off guard once again.

"I understand why you did what you did. I understand why you're fighting against Britannia. And what's more, I understand why you've come home: you want to protect us."

Lelouch couldn't help but laugh at himself. "Hm, since when did I become so predictable around here?" he jokingly asks.

"Oh Lulu, no matter how smart you are you always make yourself look like an idiot." Shirley replies in the same manner.

Lelouch looked at the sky and smile as well. "Yes, I suppose I really am an idiot." He looks back down and meets eye to eye with Shirley.

"So, you're moving us from Ashford why?" she asks.

"Because there's someone who wants to harm you to get to me. But I won't let him hurt you, or anyone else."

"I see, well then…" she turned around toward the door, but looked back at Lelouch with that same smile on her face. "Let's go see Nunna. I'm sure she wants to see her brother, right now."

She turns back and heads through the door. Lelouch turns around and looks out toward the city, releasing a sigh of relief.

"You won't hurt them, Draco. I will protect them." He states as his eyes shaper and narrow, showing his determination. Then, for some reason, Lelouch felt a sense of déjà vu. He recalled Rai saying something very similar before, referring to everyone he cared about and not just in the Black Knights. Lelouch chuckled at himself before turning to walk to the door as well.

"I'm turning out more like him every day. Well, I guess that's a good thing, all things considered."

TO BE CONTINUED

**Author's Note: Now, to address the issue and the promise to "Path". **

**1. I never said that Draco and Guinevere actually slept together. I'm using the word consort because it sounds something like a haughty royal would say. I never said they had sex. (Plus, Guinvere doesn't even know what Draco is besides the prison past. Not HOW he got there)**

**2. Even if they did, listen here, incest among royals IS NOTHING NEW. Its happened before in the past. Plus, that seems to turn you off but Euphiemia being "the first girl Lelouch ever loved" doesn't? Wait, aren't they related too? **

**3. Daddy issues? My god that is a dirt tone. Lelouch had OTHER reasons for his rebellion. And DRACO with daddy issues? I never stated nor did Draco ever say, that he DID ALL OF THIS TO GET BACK AT THE EMPEROR (plus, we're still not even sure he's actually the Emperor's son. At least not me). **

**And now, for "Path's" concerns.**

**For the changing while staying close to the material part, that is all going to change in NEXT CHAPTER, so there's that.**

**As for the fate of the characters other than Rai and the main cast that he meets in the First Person Point of View, I will credit that to a combination of stress and nervousness. Stress from working on four different fanfictions at once. **

**And the nervousness because I am IN NO WAY, SHAPE, OR FORM confident in my ability to portray popular characters. Hell, that's why I've been focusing on the OCs more; because I'm not sure I can write the other characters so easily. The only reason Kallen gets more attention is because I've looked up personality traits of her Zodiac sign.**

**In the future, however, I will do my best to improve on this fanfiction.**

**I would like to formerly apologize for taking a majority of this chapter RAGING, but I had to say something before THAT review discourages other readers. I hope you enjoyed today's chapter.**


	7. Turn 6: Burn

"_**If you can make god bleed, then people will lose faith in him."**_

Turn 6: Burn

24 hours have been used up, the 25th coming up soon. I'm walking through the docks area of these slums to find Victor Kreis, a vassal to my family. We're more or less at the docks, our rights being the ocean and where everyone has their boats tied up. At one point in time, Victor had suffered such severe injuries that my father had no choice but to use a cruder version of his super soldier experiments due to the direness of the situation at the time. So now, Victor Kreis is not only huge at seven feet tall, but he was steel wirings throughout his body, making him not only hard but also having several injections, making him super strong.

But why would he be here in Australia? Zero and I ordered him to hold the line at the border between the new United States of China and the E.U. Having a famous killer on your side guarding your borders like a rabid dog should tell everyone not to cross that line, right? So why is he here instead of there? Euphiemia li Britannia and Suzaku Kururugi are following behind me, keeping an eye out for how I described Victor.

"Are you sure this man can help us?" Suzaku asks.

"Yeah; Victor can help us. The man has never let me down before. Besides, he watched over my sister Haruhi for 10 years so I think he's earned my trust."

"Wait, you have a sister?" Suzaku asks.

"Oh yeah…!"

I turned around and walked backwards so I could still talk to them.

"I never mentioned my sister, have I? I have a little sister named Haruhi Ishida. Loud, obnoxious, proud, but really a nice kid. You should meet her someday."

At that, we all heard a loud roar made obviously by a human, and something went flying into the air ahead of us. It looks like a small motor boat.

"What was that!?" I turn around to see Suzaku standing in front of Euphiemia, protecting her.

I turn back to face where the boat came from.

"It's Victor; someone's gone ahead and pissed him off for me. Good, saves my face at least."

I walk ahead of the other two on my own for a while before I see a few street thugs being thrown into a small pile in front of me. Also coming from that right is Victor himself, who kicks the pile of bodies so that they spread off into different directions.

"AND DON'T LET ME CATCH YOU PUNKS AROUND HERE AGAIN!" he screams at them.

They all barely recover and stand up. Victor gives off one last growl before they all run off. Victor is wearing quite the outfit. He's wearing an open large red Hawaiian shirt, blue jeans, sunglasses, a baseball cap, and has a sliver of sun block obviously seen on the edge of his nose.

"Damn kids, eh?" I speak up. Victor looks to his right, and finally recognizes me.

"Rai?"

"Heya."

He reaches high and slaps my shoulder while laughing. "HA-HA! Good to see you, kiddo! Haven't seen you in ages! I've been doing nothing but going out to the front lines doing nothing." Victor looks behind me and grins like a hungry best. "Ohhh~…!" He walks passed me and slowly approaches Suzaku and Euphiemia. "Looks like you have quite the catch there~…Mind if I 'skin it' for you…?"

"Victor, cease."

Victor stops moving and turns to look at me. "Huh?"

"They're allies, Victor. They need our help."

Victor looks back at the pair and sighs. Then, he drops to his knees and bows his head into the wooden dock. "I apologize for my actions and am willing to serve. My name is Victor Kreis, loyal vassal to the Bison family. How may I serve you?" he says in a rapid pace. He hates actually acting like a vassal.

"Get up, you mongrel." I order him. He stands up without question and walks to stand in front of me.

"Follow me this way; I got my boat!" He begins walking down the extended dock. I nod for Suzaku and Euphiemia to follow. I turn right as they catch up and see Victor's boat at the edge. It's a rather huge boat, obviously custom build. It stands about the height of those double-decker buses in England, pure white, shaped like the tip of an arrow, and has a huge motor in the back.

Despite its size, I can say that this thing goes quick. The only way in from where I see is a large door on the side that seems to lead into a small living room. Victor ducks into it while I come closer with Suzaku and Euphiemia.

"Rai, I really don't trust him." Suzaku comments.

"Don't worry. Victor has anger issues, but the guy knows how to behave. Besides, you don't have to trust him." I turn back to face them with a smile. "You just need to trust in me."

I turn back face the boat as I enter it. Suzaku and Euphiemia follow. This must be the more "house-like" part of the boat. In here, right across from us in the entrance is a booth-like table with two extra seats in front of it. Next to it is to our right is a bar that leads to the kitchen. Across from the kitchen is a large bed where Victor is sitting on the edge eating a protein-bar.

"Velcome to my humble abode, comrades!" he says in his Russian accent.

Suzaku and Euphiemia walk over to sit at the table while I still stand. "Before I tell you why we're here, Victor, you need to tell me why you're not back in the Middle East." Victor swallows his whole protein bar and throws the whole wrapper away.

"Because I hear you were dealing with another guy like Marcus. You don't have enough muscle to take on a guy like that."

"But you needed to stay back there for your obvious air of intimidation. Psychological warfare is important and you are a key part of that."

"Hey, I got approved by my commanding officer, so I'm in the clear." He says acting annoyed.

"But you didn't get approval from **me**." The boat falls silent as the only sound going through is the water hitting the boat and the seagulls flying outside.

"You abandoned your allies just for a single soldier. One life does not equal another. You came to save my life, and you left hundreds of soldiers to die out there. When we get this Draco situation straightened out you will be removed from your position and held in solitary confinement for your insubordinate actions."

I know it appears as though I'm going hard on one of the people who raised me, but I'm the Binary Commander of the Black Knights. No one gets any liberties around here. Victor broke the rules and abandoned his comrades to die in the desert if Britannia attacks.

"I understand sir…" Victor replies dryly.

"But I should tell you something special."

"…What?"

"I know where Draco is."

At that, a boat's horn went off and from the motion of the waves hitting our boat, it was leaving the port.

"What did you say?"

"I know where Draco is. I used my intimidation to beat the answers out of some thugs. Apparently, Draco is hiding in the sewers which are connected to an old underground fight club. Gladiator-like arena and everything. I came because you don't know your way around down there."

This is it…this is our moment to strike. No matter how strong Draco is, he can't stand a chance against Victor's strength. If Victor and I both go, then no matter what Draco has he won't be able to handle the both of us! But I need to make sure Euphiemia and Suzaku will be okay.

"Alright Victor, here's what's going to happen. Phone Ohgi and tell him to cancel the plans for the Julie Andrew. He'll know what it means. I'll go outside and tell Euphiemia and Suzaku the game plan."

"Got it." At that, Victor pulled out his phone as I got off the boat and signaled Euphiemia and Suzaku to follow.

When they came out, Euphiemia looked worried.

"Do you have a plan?" she asks.

"Yes. Victor and I are more than strong enough to take on practically an army by ourselves. We'll go down there while you two wait here. Stay inside no matter what. You can be up deck, but just be cautious. Victor and I will return in a few hours and get you guys out of here. From there, Zero will know what to do."

"This Draco sounds more dangerous than I thought. I should go with you, just in case." Suzaku suggests.

"No, Suzaku. You're Euphiemia's Knight, so stay with her. I know you think you can take him with us, but that won't work. You don't have the mental strength to squeeze the life out of another person with each blood spitting punch."And once again the awkward silence takes hold. "Listen, I just don't want anything else to happen to you two. Please, just trust me a little while longer."

Both of them glance at each other, Euphiemia smiling. She turns to face me before Suzaku.

"We trust you, Rai." First name basis. Okay, good start.

"Alright then." At that, Victor stepped out of the boat wearing a sleeveless black shirt and closing his cell phone.

"I told him about us and my own boat. He says that he'll tell his helping to cancel the deal and wait for us." He threw

his cell phone back into the boat

. "Now let's go kick some ass!"

"Calm down, soldier. You're still in trouble."

Victor releases a sigh. He then looks to Suzaku in and Euphiemia. "There's plenty of food in there; probably enough to make some dinner." Victor began walking off to where we came from.

I looked to Suzaku and Euphiemia.

"Don't worry. We'll be back soon."

* * *

**Third Person POV**

All the while Rai and Victor began their journey to confront Draco for a surprise attack, progress against the man's efforts we're being done even in Japan. To counter the man's attempts to harm those closest to him, Lelouch vi Britannia (as Zero) has moved his classmates in the Ashford Academy Student Council and his younger sister to the Black Knights Headquarters. It was formerly known as the Government Bureau while it was under Britannian rule as Area 11, but after Zero's victory he had some "redecorating" done. While he kept the designs of the building particularly the same, it was the function that had changed. Lelouch's friends were moved to the residential area of the base, which used to house only the highest ranked of nobles in Area 11. Today however, these homes house the leading members of the Black Knights only as a home to return to. They were moving into Rai's home, which was left rather abandoned due to his change it tastes.

Each leading member could choose their home out of those abandoned by the nobles and Rai chose the largest home. It was a brown colored brick house the shape of a rectangle, being four floors in height, holding six bedrooms, four bathrooms, a greenhouse in the backyard, a pool on the roof, a large living room, kitchen, library, dinging hall, and study room. The setting sun behind it almost made it appear as though it were a safe haven of sorts. The group of friends stood in front of the gates to the large home in awe at its sight. The size of it was even more of a surprise to Nunnally, who had regained the use of her eyes. Also accompanying them was the maid Sayoko, who was ordered to guard and help Nunnally. But Lelouch was not with them; at least not as Lelouch Lamperouge their friend. Instead, Lelouch had donned his Zero costume and is being accompanied by two guards with their backs turned to him.

"Whoa…are we really gonna live here?" Rivalz asked in surprise.

"Yes. Your friend Rai acquired this house after our victory, but only chose it so others could use it. He's a kind man."

Milly turned around with a rather serious face on. "Do we have your word that we'll be protected?" she asks.

"Yes. My guards will keep watch on this household as long as you are staying here."

"When can we leave?" Rivalz asks.

"Whenever I, Rai, and your friend Lelouch decide that it's safe for you to return to Ashford. I'm not looking to force you, but I will protect you as they have asked."

"Why are you so inclined to help us?" Milly asked.

"As I have just said; Rai and Lelouch asked me to. I may be a man who comes off as heartless, but I will not deny a favor if it comes from a close friend."

Nunnally turned her chair on her own to face Zero. "Are you and Rai close friends, Zero?"

"…You could say that. Out of all of my comrades and soldiers, he has proven his worth on more than one occasion. I thank him for that."

Underneath his mask, Lelouch was secretly smiling. He had not seen his sister's gentle eyes in years, and now that she can see once more he is overjoyed. But, he has to hide his joy for now in order to continue deceiving her and his friends.

"Speaking of Rai…" Rivalz brought up. "Where is he, anyway?"

"He is on a mission in Australia to apprehend a criminal that could threaten the lives of everyone in both the Black Knights and Britannia."

"And Lelouch?" Milly asked.

"He is currently being informed of this very same criminal. Don't worry, he'll be back soon."

With all of the questions, it was obvious that Milly and Rivalz were still distrusting of Zero. Shirley, being the only one in the group who knew who was behind the mask, decided to help put some trust in him visually.

"Zero, I have something to say." She speaks up. Everyone directs their attention to her. "I want to bring something up that I've wanted to say for a while."

"…Go ahead, Miss Fenette."

Shirley took a sigh, and gave her best serious face. "I just want to say that even though you're helping us, I still don't forgive you for my father's death at Narita."

While at first Lelouch was hurt by the statement, he immediately caught on to what Shirley was doing. She was challenging not Lelouch, but Zero in front of their friends to see how he reacts to a personal call out. Zero bowed his head quite low, something the two soldiers behind him took notice and almost gasped at the action. While down there, Zero spoke.

"I'm sorry for your loss. War is never a kind thing, claiming the lives of those we love. I won't say I understand your pain, or ask for your forgiveness." Zero then stood straight once more. "I only ask that you trust me in these dark times."

Everyone fell silent as Zero finished his response. Shirley, continuing the act, released a sigh and smiled.

"Thank you." She then dropped her act and turned around to face the house. "Come on, guys! Let's go see what it's like!" she then runs off to the house's front door.

Milly and Rivalz looked at each other in confusion at first, but then understood that they had to trust Zero now. They both turned around and chased after Shirley. Nunnally however first bowed her head lightly to Zero.

"Thank you for everything you've done for us, Zero." She straightens up and smiles at the man.

Sayoko stands behind the wheel chair and begins pushing it toward the house at a slow pace. Lelouch let out a sigh and turned around to his guards.

"Stay here and keep this place secure, understood?"

"Yes, sir." They both replied. But before Lelouch moved on, he turned around and faced the soldiers.

He activated a small device on his person and a small section of his mask moved to reveal his left eye. He doesn't wear his special contact lens while wearing the helmet, so his Geass is exposed and active. He turns to face the soldiers.

"Do not interfere with their peaceful lives unless they're threatened." he orders as her gazes into both their eyes. The Geass takes hold as red circles engulf the soldiers' eyes.

"Yes, sir!" they both reply with more vigor.

The section returned to its place, and Lelouch continued his walk back to the main headquarters of the Black Knights. He turns around to look at the house one last time.

"…Rai, I'm taking a big gamble here. Don't let my faith in you go unrewarded."

* * *

**Rai's POV**

Four hours later, Victor and I are traveling in the sewers underneath the very slums my group was in not too long ago. We're walking on sidewalk-like walkways as Victor leads me further into the sewers. I've still got a few questions.

"So what's so special about this little secret fight club?" I ask.

"Well, from what I've heard, combatants who thought they were tough shit would come down here and participate in brutal competitions of strength and fighting ability on a regular occasion. It's like an underground coliseum surrounded by a cage where the peanut gallery watches. Up top, other players could jump over and get into the fight as well. The only other way into the fighting arena was through two small gates that the players would walk in."

"You seem to know an awful lot about these fights.

" "I know. I started them back when I was younger. It helped me build up my muscles as they are today."

"Huh, well, you learn something every day, don't you?"

"Now be careful, there a few traps here and there."

"You put those in too?"

"No; they were put in by the new guys who took over the fights while I was gone working for your family." Victor then raises his right hand up. "Be quiet for a while. The echoes we make may reach them by this point…" he whispers.

I nod my head as an answer. Victor turns right around a corner and I follow him. This side of the walkway goes past a waterfall of the water that leads down to an abyss. I continue to follow Victor until he makes another right into a small corridor with no water. It seems built just enough for him to fit through, which is further evidence of his former presence here. As we get closer, the lighting in here gets less and less. My eyes start to adapt to the darkness and I can see Victor's large figure as he makes a left. He turns back and points down the corridor, which at the very end of the tunnel is a bright light. Perhaps a way out?

Victor continues walking ahead of me and leading while I follow. We both go rather slowly to avoid our footsteps from echoing throughout the tunnel. As we get closer, the light beings revealing parts of the walls on these tunnels easier. I see Russian writing, most of it I can read that hasn't been scrambled. My left foot almost slips on the floor as I tried to read it. It looks like water has passed through here recently. I'll have to be careful where I walk then. I turn my head back to the writing and see various phrases such as:

"Only the strong survive!"

"Let evil reign!"

"Death to the empire!

" "We will change the world!"

All in Russian. It seems rather odd to me. Out of nowhere, I hear something click, and the floor beneath me gives out! I begin falling, but my hands and feet stretch out to grab something. I'm now stuck in a rectangular shaft, my hands and feet planted against the walls around me. I'm barely hanging on here!

"Victor!" I say in a loud whisper. Victor turns around and sees me.

"Oh shit…!" he says in the same volume.

He kneels down and reaches with his left hand to grab me. But I'm too far down for him to reach! If I quickly remove my right hand and reach up to grab his, then I can make it.

"I'm gonna go for it…!" I say in a loud whisper.

Victor simply nods as his face turns to complete worry and I can almost see a tear in his right eye. He take in a few breaths, then remove my right hand and reached up. Victor went to grab my hand, but the slickness of the floor I was just standing on seems to have gotten on these walls too! My left foot slips, and I begin to plummet. Victor misses the grab, and the tear falls from his eye. I fall…and fall…

"RRRRRAAAAAAIIIIII!"

* * *

**Third Person POV**

**10 Hours Pass. 40/48 Hours Have Gone**

Lelouch stood atop the new household holding his friends, wearing a normal Black Knight uniform. He returned later last night as himself and hanged with his friends. Everything from talking about random subjects, to discussing their lives over the past few months, to even embarrassing Lelouch about anything were all done in good spirit. Even with the jokes toward him, Lelouch still enjoyed being with his friends once more

. But as much as he enjoyed being with them, he still had the worry that his friends were still in danger. He had his soldiers placed all around the area and guarded every possible point of entry and attack. Surveillance equipment was top notch and watched everything from the smallest change in temperature to the quietest mouse scurrying around. Lelouch let out a sigh as he looked over the rooftop at the morning sun rising.

"Are you okay, Lulu?" ask a familiar voice.

Lelouch turned around to see Shirley was now awake as well, already dressed for the day in a green dress.

"No, I'm fine. I'm just keeping an eye out." Lelouch raised his right hand to scratch the back of his right ear.

To everyone using the surveillance equipment, that was a signal to shut off their equipment where he was at that moment and spot. Why would they do this? Geass is a very powerful form of persuasion.

"Keeping an eye out for what?" Shirley asked as she walked over to stand next to Lelouch.

"…Just making sure we're okay." Lelouch recalled the amount of time left until Draco said he would attack: 8 hours left.

Lelouch continued looking over the city, keeping an eye out for anything suspicious. Through his experience, he had learned to always be on guard for anything.

"Lulu, don't try to lie to me." Shirley said in a serious voice. Lelouch turned right to see her staring at her. "There's something really dangerous after us, isn't there?" she asks.

"…Yes." To his surprise, it appears as though Lelouch can't deceive Shirley anymore. "The man Rai is hunting is the successor to a deadly assassin who was able to infiltrate even Britannia. I've taken these steps to avoid you all from being harmed. That, and…he has personally targeted you."

"Is it because…you know me?"

"From the sound of him, I suppose that's true. But his reason seems to go deeper than that."

"How?"

"He wants to prove something; a point. He's trying to prove that no matter how tightly you guard something, it can be destroyed and taken away. I'm trying, no, I'm **preventing **that from happening." Lelouch stated proudly.

Shirley sighed out of relief and smiled. "At least you're being honest." She said with a small laugh.

That word: honest. Even now, Lelouch was lying to Shirley. She only knew him as Lelouch Lamperouge, the aloof student masquerading as Zero the Miracle Worker. To this day, Lelouch still feels gilt for blinding Shirley with erased memories and further lies. So, to pay for what he's done, he'll tell her who he really is.

"Shirley…there's something else I've got to tell you."

"Hm?"

And so, over the course of the next half-hour, Lelouch explained it all. His and Nunnally's past as royal heirs to the Britannian throne, the death of their mother, the cause to Nunnally's current state, how he met Suzaku Kururugi after being abandoned by his own homeland, and how he had survived all this time under Britannia's iron fist. He didn't need to explain his Geass, which Shirley figured out after the incident with Mao. When he was all done, Shirley was at first silent, staring blankly in surprise at Lelouch. A few moments of silence pass, before Shirley released another sigh.

"Is that everything?" she asks.

"Yes. That's everything. I'm not hiding anything else from you." A few more moments of silence pass before Shirley smiled again.

"Lulu, you really are hopeless…" she comments.

"Excuse me?" Lelouch asks.

Once again, Shirley has caught him off guard.

"Don't you have this whole place under huge security? If any of your soldiers hear that won't they blackmail you or something?"

"Impossible. I've used my Geass to let them know at certain times when to stop observing me so I can speak freely like this."

"…You're really cocky, you know that?" Shirley says with a laugh.

"Hm, I'm just taking every possible measure to prevent any harm coming to you guys." Shirley looks right to look over the city just as Lelouch had done a while ago.

"You know, the guy who's after me does have a point."

"Hm?"

"You can't protect everything forever. Everyone loses something precious to them in their life. You lost your mother, I lost my father…"

"Don't say that." Lelouch interrupted her. "Suzaku claims that I began this revolution for selfish reasons. In the beginning, he may have been right. But now that those I care about are threatened, I can't hold on to my selfish goals. I'll use all of my resources to keep everyone safe, and protect you all."

This time it was Shirley's turn to be caught off guard. She had never seen or heard Lelouch sound so assertive. He reminded her of…

"You know, I think Suzaku has had a bigger influence on you than you thought."

"Huh?"

"You sound just like him right now."

Lelouch was about to deny such an accusation, but then he recalled his recent actions and measures taken to prevent his friends from being harmed. _It appears as though I've acquired his naïveté._ He comments in his mind.

"I'm glad we can talk like this." Shirley comments.

"The feeling's mutual." Lelouch replies.

The pair share a silent and content moment of simply staring at one another. But just before either could take the next step of their conversation, Lelouch's phone goes off. He picks it up and answers as Zero.

"Yes?"

"Sir, report coming in from the coast. A boat carrying our flag claims to be Victor Kreis carrying Princess Euphiemia and Knight of Seven, Suzaku Kururugi."

Lelouch was surprised at the early arrival of the group. But what caught him further off guard was no mention of Rai.

"What about Binary Rai Ishida? Is he on board?"

"Unknown sir. Orders?"

Lelouch thought for a moment and replied.

"Allow them to make shore. I'll be down there in a moment to assess the situation."

"Understood."

Lelouch hung up his phone and looked back to Shirley, who was now clearly worried. "I'm sorry, but I have to go."

"…Its okay. You have a job to do, right?"

"…Thanks for understanding." Lelouch reached with his left hand and grabbed his jacket color. "They're listening again. Be cautious."

Lelouch began walking toward the door leading into the building. But unknown to him, Shirley is contemplating a gamble in her mind. She twirls her fingers, looks down at her feet, and her face turns a light shade of red. At the last moment before Lelouch left, Shirley stomped on the ground with only one new thought in mind: _To heck with it! _

"L-Lulu…!" Lelouch turned around only to see Shirley rushing toward him with a red and determined face.

For a moment, with the morning sun getting in the way he could not see anything. But he could tell what was happening through the new feeling on his lips. Shirley had run over and kissed Lelouch. While this isn't the first time it has happened, it was the first one not out of emotional distress. The last time they had kissed was in the rain of the aftermath of Shirley's discovery of her father's death at Narita; a death caused by Lelouch. Shirley pulled back with a beet red face. Her eyes attempted looking into a different direction but kept returning to meeting Lelouch's.

"J-Just don't do a-anything stupid…okay!?" she asks, unsure of what exactly she was doing. Lelouch was now completely surprised, comparing Shirley's recent acts on the same scale as C.C.'s actions.

Lelouch chuckled at her antics and at himself for still being caught surprised. "Alright…I promise I'll come back."

Lelouch gave her a slight hug before turning around and leaving the roof. When Lelouch was completely gone, Shirley let out a sigh of relief and fell to her knees, her hands catching her before they hit the ground too hard. She lets out another heave of breath and looks at her hands.

"I-I actually did it…! So, that m-means we're a couple…right? Or, are things too dangerous to call it that yet?"

So amusing this might be a third person perspective; the ever shifty flow of people's lives and their behaviors all from the smallest change and decisions. But even though these two have reached a vital point in their bond, it was also reaching a critical point that may end things before they began.

* * *

**Rai's POV**

**44/48 Hours Gone**

Ohhhh…my head. Well, I'm back to my routine of falling unconscious again. I swear I should get paid for every time I've been knocked the hell out. I open my eyes and everything is blurry. I try to move my body, but my back is in HUGE amounts of pain! I couldn't hold back a groan of pain from trying to move. At that, I heard several footsteps approaching me. Everything is still blurry, but I can see two men approaching my body. The walk to my sides and I feel them picking me up. They lift me up and carry me, my arms being held by each man. They begin dragging me through this new place.

I can hear a faint waterfall in the background somewhere. My vision gets clearer, and I can see where I am. I am still underground, small drips of water pouring through the concrete ceiling. I'm in a prison like area, black metal bars lining out cells. No one else in is this section. Ahead is where they're stored. I look ahead and see light ahead of me, and bars separating men being kept and multi-floored stands from the entrance. I then notice that each man has a tattoo of the ouroboros **(snake wrapped in a circle eating its own tale) **on their left and right hands. My body begins to feel better.

With a super soldier body, I can recover quickly. I use my superior strength to slam my feet on the ground and stop out movement. I step back so that the two men are still holding my arms but are ahead of me. I lift me right leg and kick the chin of the right man, my arm goes free in the process. With my arm free I move to punch low on the man to my left. I punch his right knee, forcing him to let go arm my other arm. He gets down with his left knee and holds his right knee in pain. The man to my right gets up, and I quickly move to punch him in the right ribs with my left fist. Then, I uppercut his neck with my right elbow.

I then deliver a body kick with my right foot and send him slamming into the bars of a cell. I then go to punch the back of the head of the last man with my right fist. He goes face-first into the concrete floor. Both are now out-cold. I look around this part of the cells and I don't see any other lights. I have no choice but to assume that the light is the only way out. I turn to run towards it, prepared to fight anyone who comes my way. I jump through and discover that I'm high above the ground.

I go down land on a metal floor. Now, I think I'm in trouble. I look around to see hundreds of men in stands in this circular prison to see these men behind bars sitting and standing, all cheering for a fight to start. I look around and see that this is no ordinary arena. The walls of this fighting area are chain-linked fences, and it's a metal floor. From where I'm standing, to the right side of the circle is a small flight of stairs that leads down to a lower ring below us.

I can tells its below is because there is a large hole beneath me about the size of my head. I step aside to avoid stepping into it. I still don't see the waterfall, but it's close. Out of nowhere, the men stop cheering. As they settle down, I recognize their clothing! They're all wearing torn versions of the prison uniforms of the Devil's Hand!

"Oh no…"

I hear footsteps echoing throughout the ring. The men all look toward the opposite side of the ring above me, opposite of where I came from. The footsteps were that of a big man, possibly a workout freak. But my questions were immediately stopped as the gate opened for the other competitor. He stands taller than me, has shoulder length silver hair, sharp purple eyes, wears a brown trench coat with the collar flipped out, black and white camouflage pants, black combat boots, a sleeveless black shirt, and to holsters going diagonally across his chest, forming an "X". It's him…

"Lazar Lev Dragovich." I call out his name. He laughs lightly before jumping down to my level, the metal floor echoing and reverberating his landing.

He immediately discarded his coat, revealing his workout muscled arms. And it's now that I see he's wearing leather fingerless gloves.

"It has been a long time, Rai Ishida." He speaks in that deep, mocking voice of his. "I imagined you were a bit bigger from your legend, but size should not matter in one's level of skill." He opens up his arms, almost like he's offering himself to something. "How do you like my arena?" he asks turning around 180 degrees.

I do a quick look at everything around me and see that there is no way out.

"…Annoying." I answer.

He drops his arms to his sides, and then raises them to hold his holsters like he was holding the respective sides of an open coat.

"Your friend Victor donated this wonderful arena when he abandoned it years ago. Now it is my training area."

"Guess that explains the muscles."

He chuckles lightly before replying. "No, not for me. It was here to train my followers, who are loyal very much like zealots. Now then…" he opens his arms again, welcoming me. "Come and see…" he says in a deep voice.

I have no choice. I have to fight. I ran as fast as I could toward him, making a serpentine pattern. I then ran clear ahead and used my feet to glide on the wet metal floor. I stayed balanced on my right leg and raised my left to kick. I hit the connecting point of his right shoulder, then roll over and stand up. He wasn't affected. I go in and punch low with my left fist at his left knee. Then I jump up and slam my right elbow into his neck.

"Marcus has taught you well."

Neither blow affects him either. I land down and deliver a quick barrage of punches to his chest. He is forced to walk back, signifying that my attacks are working slowly. The out of nowhere, he leans forward like lightning and slams his forehead to mine!

"You were trained to base your attacks around relentless speed, never giving the opponent a chance to fight back."

Now I'm disoriented, everything a blur and the only sound I can hear is a loud pitch. I move around in a daze and see him getting closer. He delivers a massive punch to the left side of my stomach, sending a shockwave of pain throughout my body!

"Even though your body was made to be superior, it does not seem to be holding well against my attacks."

I was lifted into the air by the punch. He let me down then went in to punch my left shoulder, the same amount of pain going through again. I step back so far that my right foot falls into that hole I mentioned earlier, forcing me to land on my ass. I look up and my vision returns, but the pain is still there. I get my foot out of the hole and stand up. But out of nowhere, my left knee cracks and I barely recover from the shock!

"OW!" I screamed. The pain subsides after a moment. "How did that happen!? I wasn't even hit there."

"Yes, but you landed on it and then your head."

"Huh?"

Then it all comes back to me. I crashed in the darkness and landed on my left knee then fell forward to hitting my head, knocking me out. I shake it off and go in for another attack. I go in to punch with my right hand across his face. It lands, but he doesn't seem affect by it. I deliver another barrage of attacks, and once again he is only pushed back. I moved to his left and deliver and right kick to his left hip. Instead, he grabs it and lifts me up. He spins around and eventually throws me.

I crash on the metal floor and roll a few feet. I recover and stand up, but my right shoulder suddenly feels like it broke! What is going on!? Why are random parts of my body breaking!? I look up to see Draco approaching. I go in to deliver a punch with my right hand, but be blocks it with his left and delivers a punch to my right cheek. Then he quickly goes to clap his hands on my ears, I'm dazed.

"Marcus has indeed trained you well. But not as good as me. You only focus on quickly putting your opponents down."

I go in for a punch with my right hand; he blocks it with his left elbow and delivers a punch to my chest.

"You never thought about slowly punishing your opponent?"

I go to throw a left punch, same action but the punch hits my other cheek. He then pulls back and delivers two punches, one to my ribs and the other to my stomach. The he jumps up and delivers a heel kick to my chest. I fall back, further than I should have. I am going down the stairs. I hit against a chain-link wall, but it falls back. I flip over and grab the fence as the fence falls back and holds on by the bottom connection. I hold on and my fingers begin cracking as well. DAMMIT! I watch as Draco stands over me.

"Marcus has taught you well, my good friend!" he says in a joyful voice. "But it appears as though you are not physically strong enough to harm me!"

I hear the echo of his voice. This place is in a large cavern…I can hear the waterfall is closer. I look over to the lower ring and see a waterfall pouring through and landing on the ring, flooding it. The water is coming from a concrete wall from the right, while there are more chain-link walls around the rest of the walls with more people watching. The water however is flooding down and off the edge into the abyss I'm hanging over.

At that notice, the upper floor begins moving and retreating into the walls between the upper and lower audience. I have another plan of attack! I pull myself up with all my strength and fly upwards enough to forward flip over Draco. I land behind him, us being back to back. I spin around faster than him and go in for a strong enough punch to force him back. But while I turned right to left, he turned left to right and we met eyes. He grabbed my punching right arm and flipped me over. I was slammed against the fence, and it finally breaks off and falls. I scream in pain from the blow and the scraping of the chains, echoing throughout the cavern.

"Speed and precision is your advantage. But against me, one who has MASTERED all forms of combat, it is nothing more than theatrics. You fight like a young boy, holding nothing back."

Draco lifted me up, and threw me to his left. I hit a metal wall, part of the guarding for these stairs, and I fall to my right. I hit the soaking floor of the bottom ring. The flowing and cool natural water sooths my aches and pains, but it's not enough to fully heal me. I stand back up, but my left wrist and my right shoulder blade break. I finally have to ask the heavens.

"WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING TO ME!?" I scream into the air.

"You are breaking, Rai." Draco answers. He descends down from the stairs slowly and stares at me with a blank face. "You're breaking down."

"What do you mean!?"

"Your body was made out of bits and pieces of your father's research. It is not complete. For even though you defeated Marcus, is doesn't mean your body was superior. Your body has slowly been breaking down. It was never made to last. Why do you think the researchers did this to you with **incomplete **research?"

Oh no…he's right!

"Where Marcus and Victor's bodies were designed directly by your father and made to last, yours was made out of scrap. They are steel metal buildings bound by heat, while you are a wooden house held by nails. Which do you think will survive a hurricane?"

And he's that hurricane…no, his can't be happening! I can't lose here! I ran toward him with everything in one punch. But my left ankle breaks, and I fall forward. Draco kneels down and I fly forward and go above him. He then shoots up and grabs me by the hair on my head with his right hand and my right leg with his left hand.

"And now…I break you!"

He slams down, and smashes my spine on his knee. I SCREAM in the agonizing pain!

** "EEEEIIIYYAAAHAAHAAYAAHAAA!"**

The scream echoes throughout the cavern, and Draco drops me. I…can't…I can't feel my legs…! I can't feel anything below the damn waist! I begin blacking out again. While down here, I can see the ouroboros tattooed on his left shoulder. I see a random soldier walk up and present Draco with a cell phone. Draco grabs it with his left hand.

"Excuse me for a moment, Rai…" Draco then pulls out another cell phone from his right pocket. "But I need to borrow your phone."

* * *

**Third Person POV**

**Happening During The Fight**

Lelouch in his Zero costume is standing among many of his Black Knights on the Tokyo harbor. Behind him are two long black limos, one which got him there in two hours. He stands waiting for a boat that claimed to be driven by Victor Kreis while holding Suzaku Kururugi and Euphiemia li Britannia. Over watching the situation were two Gekka Knightmares armed with their machine guns and revolving blade swords. Eventually, the large house-like boat appeared in the distance and was quickly approaching. The Gekkas aimed their guns as it got closer. It came to slow down as it got closer, and eventually turned right to line up with the edge of the dock.

It stops, and the door on the side opens. As the door hits the ground, two large claws extend from the boat and clamp onto the edge of the harbor. First out of the boat is Suzaku Kururugi, wearing civilian clothes. That alone surprises Lelouch and his soldiers. Suzaku escorts Euphiemia off the boat alongside him, and Victor walks out behind them.

"Welcome, Princess Euphiemia." Lelouch greeted them. "I trust that Rai and Victor were kind to you?" he asks.

"Yes, they were, Zero. I only wish that Rai could accompany us back."

"Speaking of which." Lelouch looked passed Euphiemia and looked at Victor. "What happened to Rai?"

"While we were down in the sewers, we found Draco. He ordered me to leave and escort Euphiemia and Suzaku back. He said that he'd call you about…" Victor looks at his wristwatch. "…A few minutes."

Lelouch immediately doubts Victor's words, but knowing Rai then he would know how to handle an opponent like Draco better than Victor. While Lelouch is stating at Victor, he notices a small **ouroboros** tattoo on the left half of his neck.

"Very well then." He returns his attention to Suzaku and Euphiemia. "My men will escort you to better living quarters. I hope you can trust me, Princess, considering our last meeting ended rather…messily."

Euphiemia nodded in response. "I understand. And good luck finding Rai." She says with a smile.

"Excuse me, Princess." One of the soldiers addressed the girl. Lelouch turned around and went back into his own limo. The back window separating driver from passenger was up. Each window was blacked out so that only those in the inside could look through it clearly.

"Driver, back to Headquarters."

"Yes, sir."

Lelouch's phone rang, and he picked it out of his pocket. The ID read "Rai". "Well, he wasn't lying."

Lelouch removed his mask and pulled down the fabric covering his mouth. He answered it as the limo began moving.

"Rai? Good to hear from you."

"While I may not be Rai, I must say that the feeling is mutual."

Lelouch immediately caught on to who was on the other line. The distinct voice could only belong to…

"Draco…" Lelouch spoke his name.

"Ah, good, you remember my voice. You will do well to keep that up."

Lelouch adjusted himself in his seat to get more comfortable. He knew that this was going to be a long call.

"Alright Draco, now that you and I have some time to chat personally, I want to know a few things."

"Aren't you going to ask how I have Rai's phone?"

"Anyone can falsify an ID number with the right equipment."

" Ah, your intelligence proves itself once again! But, it is also wrong." Lelouch heard something moving in the background, and then heard a loud thud. After that a massive scream came over the line. Lelouch knew who it was that was screaming.

"Rai…he's been…"

"Defeated…broken…crushed. Do any of these words fill the blank?"

Lelouch gripped the phone tighter. "What the hell did you do to him…?"

"I have done what I have promised. I have broken him. And I look forward to breaking you."

"So, you plan on beating me down with your fists?"

"No, of course not. You're punishment must be more severe."

"Punishment?"

"For your arrogance and your selfish attempts to bring revolution to the world. You are not a revolutionary. You are a tyrant wearing a costume. Well, I don't need a mask. All I need is a few gallons of gas and a good match."

Lelouch narrowed his eyes at the phone. "What are you talking about?"

"At this very moment, 'someone' has pulled the fire alarm at Ashford Academy and the students have evacuated."

At that, the limo was going on a high bridge that saw a large part of Tokyo. To his right, Lelouch saw Ashford Academy.

"Now watch it **burn**."

Something similar to a click was heard on the other line, and the Clubhouse at Ashford exploded. Then, the other buildings began following it. One after another they all exploded; the students and staff safely standing outside of the gates as each building was engulfed in flames. Lelouch watched in horror as the school was destroyed.

"But I am not done. It should take you two hours to get back to Headquarters, should it not?"

At that, Draco hung up. Lelouch threw his phone to the side and pressed the switch to turn on the radio between driver and passenger.

"Driver! Step on it!"

* * *

**47:56:02**

Back at the home Lelouch had arranged his friends to stay in, they have all decided to go out and attempt to live normal lives. While school is out of the option, they can still live normal lives. Everyone else was outside, but Shirley was still inside looking for something. She is back on the rooftop, searching for her phone.

"Now where did I put that thing?" she asks no one in particular.

She then recalled that after talking with Lelouch, she went to her room and wrote down everything she had discussed with Lelouch beforehand. She ran downstairs to her room, but grabbed the book instead. She knew she was stalling her friends by doing this, but she had to read it one more time. She remembered every detail of Lelouch's life that he shared with her, and no one else. She held the book to her chest while talking to herself.

"I wonder there really is a chance of us being…'together'?" She then giggled at the thought for a moment, before hearing a random ringing.

She jumped and shrieked at the sudden noise, but then remembered that the ring was her phone's ring tone. But it wasn't any ring tone. It was a love song she had chosen to play if Lelouch ever called her phone. She placed the diary on the window sill and walked through the house to find the phone.

* * *

**47:58:20**

Lelouch's phone rang again, and he answered it without question.

"I forgot to say thank you, Lelouch."

"For what?"

"For mentioning how one can falsify an ID number. That could really come in handy to get someone to answer a phone. Especially a phone that's 'linked' to something."

"What are you talking about?" Lelouch asks Draco.

"Do you really think your soldiers are **THAT **loyal to **you**? By all means, they could easily sneak a few of my bombs into a house you're sleeping in with your friends, and even plant the detonator into a special button on a cell phone."

Lelouch put the pieces together.

"And yes, I'm using Rai's phone. But that means I could use my other phone for another call. But I don't like being on two lines at once, so excuse me…"

"WAIT!"

Too late. Draco hung up the phone. Lelouch slammed his fist on the window.

"Damn it!"

* * *

**47:59:40**

Shirley looked and looked, but couldn't find the exact place of the phone. But then she heard it go off again, and knew exactly where it was. She went into Lelouch's room, which was kept rather tidy and clean, and saw the phone on her bed. She walked up to it, and saw the ID read "Lelouch". She smiled and grabbed the phone. She pressed the answer button…

* * *

**48:00:00**

**48:00:00**

**48:00:00**

The limo came to a screeching halt as it pulled in front of the house, and Lelouch practically threw his mask back on as he was stepping out.

"Get away from there!" he orders his friends.

They all seem confused at first, but listen to what he said and backed away. Lelouch grabbed Rivalz by the arm.

"Where's Shirley!?" he asked in anger.

"I-I think she's still inside!" Rivalz answers.

Lelouch looked to the building and a large shiver ran down his spine. He began running toward the house, but it was too late. The entire house exploded and sent a shockwave of pressure and heat out. Lelouch was blown away not just by the explosion, but several pieces of the house became deadly shrapnel as they sped through parts of his costume. But the biggest blow came from a massive brick that based his head, knocking him unconscious. Lelouch fell back, landing on his back as the brick flies off. His masks cracks, and eventually breaks off a small chunk. It reveals the left side of his face, and a small stream of blood began dripping down his face.

* * *

**After the Last Call**

Draco sat in the passenger seat of his new form of transportation: a semi-truck. He grabbed both phones he had and crushed them both. He rolled down his window and threw the pieces out. But he held onto one piece from Rai's phone, which could still be used for its memory purposes. Draco looks in the back of the truck and sees several doctors work on a single, silver haired patient. They were not brought here to heal him. They were brought here to keep him alive. Draco looked out the window down the highway before him, and chuckled.

"Let the games begin…"

* * *

**...**

Three hours later, the fires have been doused and put to non-threatening levels. Outside the property, the Black Knights themselves have appeared for one reason: their leader was caught in the blast. Lelouch Lamperouge's friends were also detained, but watched over by the Black Knights. Zero was being carried into a medical transport truck by two of his Black Knights and being tended to. As to stay true to their ways, they had discarded the mask and placed a black ski mask over his face. Despite their curiosity, they were loyal to the purpose of Zero hiding his identity. Soon after, doctors had begun working. Once they finished treating the head, they began placing bandages around his head, removing the ski mask in the process. Zero's guards had left them, knowing that they must not know who their leader is. But the doctor wasn't alone. He had two nurses, males, each of them holding a medical bag. Lelouch began to slowly regain consciousness.

The doctor stopped working and stepped back, grabbing his cell phone out of his pocket.

"Here's our master."

The phone the doctor is carrying, and he answers it. He puts the phone on speaker, and Draco speaks through it.

"How did you like my demonstration?" he asks in a mocking tone.

Lelouch, while appearing calm and sedated, inside he only had one thought:

_If only I had Rai's strength to __**kill them all! **_

Draco had pushed Lelouch near a breaking point. But Lelouch was too injured and dazed to do anything. He simply played possum, until he could use his Geass. But, he decided to at least get some answers, even if they are only small ones.

"Why…" Lelouch mumbles. "Why didn't you just…kill me?" he asks.

"Because this was simply a demonstration of my power, Lelouch. I wanted to show you that nothing is protected. Now, the fire will start and burn the world to ash. The bodies will begin to pile up. And I won't kill you because I want you to watch."

"Watch what?"

"Watch as I fulfill your revolution!" Draco's tone shifts from mocking to joyous. "I will carry out your revolution, and I have done this to you to demonstrate where I have succeeded and where you have failed."

Lelouch was easily able to tell that this was not Draco's true motivation. Draco has other motivations. Everything the man has said about why he's doing this has been a pure lie. He saw through the deception, and wanted true , he knows that he will never get them from a man like Draco. So, he played along.

"Carry…it out…?" he asks.

"Yes. In a way you never thought possible. Soon, the fires will blaze through this world and burn it to ash. But for now, you will have to watch from the sidelines as I take everything you have fought for…"

There's a dead silence on the line.

"…And destroy it all!"

TO BE CONTINUED

**Author's Note: Yes, I know that killing Shirley will either leave me with less readers and is predictable, but I had no choice. I needed something to show the power of Draco, and how big a threat he really is. **

**So now I hope you know just what exactly it is we're dealing with here. **


	8. Turn 7: Prisoner

**Author's Note: Whoa was I way off on that update date. I'll give you guys an explanation and a little summary of how this story will progress now. Though one thing I HAVE to say: I'm KEEPING Draco, but his backstory will be changed (though will have pieces of what I've given before). This chapter will contain the main parts (minus the ending) of the previous chapter that was up and soon deleted. So sorry if this chapter isn't as good as my old stuff. I'm still trying to get back into the rhythm of things. **

"_**Conquest is made by the ashes of one's enemy."**_

Turn 7: Prisoner

Area 5: one of more recent colonies conquered by Britannia. The Middle East itself has always been an area of constant conflict, something the Britannians thought would be easily put to rest through their power. But they underestimated the human spirit of rebellion. The following months after 2nd Princess Cornelia li Britannia conquered the nation, terrorists were constantly causing trouble for the new government. Though through Britannia's eyes, these terrorists were mere ants committing suicide. But after the Black Knights began their attacks, a new attitude was taken to these terrorists.

The Black Knights allied themselves with the Chinese Federation after the assassination of the High Eunuchs, resorting power to the Empress. In doing so, all of the smaller nations comprising of the Chinese Federation were now in Zero's control. This included many of the Middle East nations to the west. Area 5, the newest Britannian front, was now the battleground of a border war. While no shots were fired, both sides kept a keen eye on one another. To the west, Britannian forces held control of the newly built capital with a legion of Knightmares ready to charge and take the Chinese Federation. To the east, the Black Knights have their own forces. But, being comprised of soldiers that know the land better the Britannia, the home advantage was to the Black Knights' favor.

Leading the Britannian forces was the very conqueror of Area 5, Cornelia li Britannia. While more of a warrior than a politician, Emperor Schneizel la Britannia placed her in Area 5 and ordered her not to attack unless the Black Knights shoot first. And so, for several hours a day, she would wait in her Custom Gloucester Knightmare frame, waiting for any sign of aggression from the Black Knights. While it was clear that the Special Zone Massacre was caused by Marcus Allister, a Britannian assassin, Cornelia held sternly to the belief that the Black Knights somehow instigated the massacre.

The result of the battle afterword led to her biggest disgrace by Zero, who had wounded her. Her left arm was severely damaged, but thanks to Britannian medical technology she was able to get robotic bracers on it, making it mobile again. And so, inside of her Knightmare, she waits. One could easily see that she and her younger sister Euphiemia were related, with her dark purple hair and violet eyes, she has the aura of a commander more than anything else. Underneath the clothing of her uniform, on her left arm, was a bracer similar to one used for damaged arms. But this special bracer was made by a Russian medical company that connects straight to the nerves, and grants absolute movement of the arm. Behind Cornelia's purple Gloucester, was a darker purple Gloucester.

This was Cornelia's most trusted knight: Gilbert G.P. Guildford. A stern man wearing glasses with combed back black hair, he has faithfully served Cornelia for many years. Though, he used to serve her alongside someone else. Andreas Dalton was another knight of Cornelia's, but he was killed during Zero's attack on the bureau. It was near the usual time of when Cornelia would call it quits and return to the capital, with the sun nearing its setting. While the Britannians had superior firepower and numbers, the Black Knights still had territorial advantage. And Cornelia knew that was Zero's specialty. While the Capital of Area 5 is main city, it is not the largest. The largest city is occupied by the Black Knights to the west, and the scale and placement of each building make it as if it were** born **to be a fortress.

"Your Highness," Guilford addressed Cornelia. "It's almost time."

He was reminding her of when she normally returns from the frontline. Cornelia looked out to the Black Knights, and couldn't help but feel mocked by them.

"Very well." She moves her Knightmare backwards, avoiding turning her back to the enemy.

With Guilford right behind her, she had no worry of where she was going. "Princess, you don't need to stand out here every day in preparation. It should be my responsibility to stand in your place."

"Don't bother, Guilford. I won't let the Black Knights get the better of me again." Cornelia said sternly, to establish her commitment.

"…I understand, your Highness."

Meanwhile, at the base of operations of the Black Knights, a small mishap was occurring. After the disappearance of Victor Kreiss, the more important reason why Britannia won't attack, one of the Gekka Knightmares, armed with a long-range cannon, had gone missing along with its pilot. A search was called out to find the two. It did not have Glide Wings attached to it, so it could not have gotten far without desert equipment. One of the Black Knights searching for the Knightmare was a young Japanese member, Shinji Takeda, who had only joined at the time of the Black Knights' departure from Japan.

He had always wanted to join the Black Knights ever since Zero appeared with them, wanting to fight in order to avenge his father's death during the initial occupation. He was searching through the streets of the city, keeping an eye on the rooftops for any sign of the Gekka. Eventually, he spotted it around the northwest corner of the city. He got on his radio and told his commander where it was. He ran as hard as he could, armed with only a pistol. After a while, he walked through the stairs of that building to reach the rooftop. When he did, he was caught off guard by what he saw. The Gekka had its cannon aimed at the Britannians, and its pilot stood beside it with a remote connected to it.

"Freeze!" Shinji ordered the soldier.

The soldier turned around calmly, and simply grinned at Shinji. "Put your hands up, and drop the trigger!"

The soldier followed orders, first dropping the trigger then placed his hands on the back of his head. He got down to his knees as Shinji approached him. Shinji saw the trigger, and kicked it over the edge.

"I don't know who you're working for, or why you're doing this, but it ends now!" Shinji was excited.

His first achievement in his career as a Black Knight, and he almost held back his smile of joy.

"You think you won?" the soldier asked Shinji. "It is too late. I have already pushed the trigger."

"Then why didn't it go off?" Shinji asked angrily.

"Because it's a proximity trigger. Too far, and the cannon goes off."

Shinji froze. What had he done!? He looked over the edge and saw the trigger was no longer in sight as it went down.

"Tricked you." Shinji turned around only to meet with a knife to slit his throat.

His last sight was the soldier holding another trigger, this one wireless. The soldier kicked Shinji in the chest and sent him plummeting to the ground. The soldier looked to his Gekka, and pressed the trigger.

"Cannon set. Let's watch these fireworks." The cannon went off, and the shell was heading for the Britannians.

As Cornelia was about to exit her Knightmare, a cannon shell came from above and hit a Sutherland Knightmare, destroying it. At first, she was surprised, but then thrilled. Finally, the Black Knights had slipped up. She put her Knightmare in full throttle, and gave the order.

"All forces, charge!"

…**..**

In the deeper parts of the Chinese Federation, in its very capital, another nefarious scheme was occurring. The Vermillion Forbidden city was a city where very few were allowed in, and the ruling monarchy was not allowed to leave. It was a large palace colored red, its building design obviously Chinese. Out of all of the cities of the Chinese Federation, the Forbidden City was perhaps the most important of them all through its influence and its appearance. The color red symbolizing power, and ambition. But today, it was red for another reason entirely. Out of nowhere, several of its palace guards turned on others and began a search for the Empress.

Blood was being spilled left and right. Most of the betrayers were simple guards using spears, but their skills were impossible! The typical training these guards receive is impressive on its own, but these traitors were using skills from different arts entirely. Many of the loyal soldiers they fought were using guns, yet still proved to be more efficient. Their target however, was not alone.

The Empress, named Tianzi, is a rather young girl most likely 14. He had short white hair and red eyes, a rather distinct appearance. With her was one of the most influential figures of the Black Knights, Lady Kaguya Sumeragi. Through the negotiations for the alliance, Kaguya and the Empress became good friends, with Kaguya's stories of the outside world and Tian-Zi's wish to see it, the two were immediately in sync as friends. And on today, they were in great peril. Just moments ago, they were almost killed by one of the guards.

But the guard was stopped when the man who led to assassination of the High Eunuchs came into play: Li Xingke. Xingke, with long black hair and sharp brown eyes, was one of the strongest warriors this world could know. With intelligence like that of Zero's and the battle skills that would rival Rai Ishida's, he was basically the perfect warrior. But a weak body prevented him from having that title. As of right now, he would push his body to the utmost limits even if it killed him. He now leads the Empress and Kaguya through the halls of the main palace, cutting down anyone who meant them harm. But soon enough, he was being overwhelmed. The skill of the traitors made them difficult to kill them in a single blow with his straight sword. Eventually, he met up with a group of palace soldiers armed with guns, and barricaded themselves in a single room.

"Keep your guns aimed at the door at all times! No one gets in!"

Xingke returned his attention to the Empress and Kaguya.

"Don't worry, this room is secure. They can't get us in here."

At that, a gun went off. Xingke turned around to see that the soldiers now aimed their guns at him, one of the barrels smoking. He checked his body, and saw a bullet had gone into his sides. He coughed a small amount of blood, and was then shot in the shoulder, and then the left knee. He fell down, using one knee to still prop himself up. "Xingke!" The Empress ran from Kaguya and went to Xingke. "Are you okay!?" she asks desperately. Xingke wore a false cocky smile, and looked at the Empress.

"I'm fine." He coughs a small amount of blood again. "Don't worry. They won't…harm you."

Xingke looked up and saw that the soldiers were opening the door to let their allies in.

"You're right." One traitor spoke up. "We won't kill you. But we do need your presence."

The soldier pulled out a radio, and spoke into it.

"Targets acquired."

**...**

Japan, the homeland to Black Knights, was not free of this campaign of destruction either. Suzaku Kururugi and Euphiemia li Britannia were being escorted via limousine to a new location for hiding purposes. Due to the threat of Draco, they were forced to trust Zero's Black Knights and seek their help. While Suzaku was more than against it, Euphiemia understood the threat they faced and was willing to trust Zero in order to preserve both Suzaku's and her own life. In the limousine, barely fitting due to his size, was Victor Kreiss, the loyal vassal to Rai Ishida.

"Sheesh, I can barely fit in this thing…" Victor commented with a grunt. "You'd think being a towering giant would be a good thing. But then comes the clothes shopping, the vehicles, even the freaking apartments."

Victor looked to Euphiemia and Suzaku. "Did you guys know that I need a custom version of EVERY Knightmare just so I can fit in one? It's crazy…!"

At that, while Suzaku was as serious as ever, Euphiemia let out a small giggle. Victor himself laughed at his own attempt at a joke. He then looked dispirited as he saw that Suzaku didn't change his facial expression at all. Victor, unlike Tamaki, was a real source of comedy of the Black Knights. He claims to have even made Kyoshiro Tohdoh smirk at one of his jokes. Though the claim itself is under investigation by Tamaki.

"Come on, Suzaku, lighten up!" Victor said with a slight annoyed pitch to his voice. "If you don't learn to laugh at the small stuff, you'll never live a normal life. Whatever you've got on your mind that's buggin ya, just let it go, man." Victor said with a huff.

Suzaku kept his glare on Victor. "I'm not exactly in a situation to smile anyway." Suzaku replied.

"Suzaku…" Euphiemia now looked rather sad at Suzaku's statement.

"I'm sorry Princess, but I can't let down my guard around these people."

At that, Euphiemia's expression took an even sadder turn. Victor's however, looked absolutely furious.

"Pardon my language, but…" Victor was holding back a large amount of rage. "You're a sick son of a bitch." He called Suzaku.

"How?" Suzaku asked angrily.

"Because you just made a girl sad!" Victor pointed toward Euphiemia, who was caught off guard by the sentence.

"Wait, huh…?" she asked.

"Oh come on, are you two serious?" Victor asked with an annoyed tone, less than angry. "After what I heard, you two are still nervous around each other?" Victor asked. "

Nervous…about what?" Both Suzaku and Euphiemia asked at the same time by accident.

Once they realized that it was at the same time, both looked away from each other with a slight blush. Victor sighed again.

"I mean this…" Victor dug into his carryon bag that was on the boat with him and pulled out a small recording device. "During the battle of Kyushu, I was ordered by Zero to hack the Lancelot's communications. I got a signal from a **private** chat line."

At that, Euphiemia and Suzaku froze. They didn't freeze out of fear; rather they froze from embarrassment.

"I'm not going to play it." Victor said with a chuckle. "But you know what I mean, right? If you guys love each other, why not quit this whole thing, you know?" He points his left finger to Euphiemia. "Why don't you give up the title?" Then he pointed to Suzaku. "And why don't you give up the sword? Wouldn't be easier just to quit?"

Both Suzaku and Euphiemia looked at each other. Both had considered the options, but those choices were thrown away by circumstances. Both looked back to Victor, Suzaku wearing a stern expression while Euphiemia wore a sad smile.

"I was originally planning to give up my claim to the throne after the Special Zone…" Euphiemia started. "But after Marcus Allister destroyed it, and ruined my name, I was almost sure that I would have no choice but to give it up. But then I realized that a reputation could be fixed. I know people will only think of ill thoughts about me, but I will endure them because I have to. I will help bring change to this empire, but I can't do it alone." She looked to Suzaku, who still kept his serious expression.

"I became an Honorary Britannian so that I could change the system from within. But, being Japanese, I had little chance of doing that. Then Princess Euphiemia gave me a chance, and made my life easier. Which is why even after Marcus's destruction of the SAZ, I won't stop until our goal is accomplished."

And, for the first time in the entire time Victor knew him, Suzaku gave a small smile as he looked at Euphiemia. Victor couldn't help but get a warm feeling inside from the love these two shared.

"Aww, young love. But, let's say…" Victor leaned it and lowered his voice. "Let's say, by some form of miracle, you, Euphiemia, were given the chance to rule Britannia. Say, all of the other heirs suddenly just kicked the metaphorical bucket, and you could succeed the throne, would you do it?" Victor asked with curiosity.

Euphiemia looked to her feet for a few moments, before looking back up at Victor.

"Sorry, but the answer is still no." she said with a small smile. "Even if I were to become Empress, then even with my power the people still wouldn't trust me. There was a time when I would have possibly said yes to your question, but that was before the SAZ. I don't want people to fear me as Empress, because that fear would lead to misunderstanding, and then conflict. Besides, I know the Empire won't change that quickly simply because of an order. Internal conflicts will start, and those who hail Empress Euphiemia of the Massacre will turn against her with this new change of policy." Euphiemia's expression and tone of voice got sadder and sadder as she went on. "I want change, more than anything, but it has to be slow and not forcibly." She said with a surprise determination at the last second.

Victor then chuckled at Euphiemia's reply.

"So, what if someone else with the same ambition took the throne instead; bringing the change you want but not FORCING it on them?" Euphiemia pondered for a moment, before replying.

"Then I hope that person doesn't cause any trouble for anyone in their quest for change." She said with a positive smile.

Suzaku looked out the window, and saw that they limo had gone into a large Ghetto, the last one left behind. Zero had stated that it was left behind as a testament to the sacrifices people made during his rebellion. Suspicion began to rise in Suzaku's heart. He looked to Victor with a serious face.

"Where is this limo going?" Suzaku asked with a slight tone of anger in his voice.

Victor sighed with a smile, before looking at Suzaku with sharp eyes.

"We're here." He said in a deep, intimidating voice.

At his voice, the limo stopped. Suzaku and Euphiemia looked out the windows, and saw that they were surrounded by men in black business suits carrying guns. Suddenly, Victor sprung from his seat and slammed his fist into Suzaku's right shoulder and slammed his right knee onto Suzaku's left thigh. Suzaku screamed in pain, while Euphiemia screamed in horror and shock. Victor growled like a vicious animal. He stepped up in the limo, and grabbed the limo ceiling. Suzaku held his shoulder in pain while Euphiemia stayed close to him. Victor, with ease, stood up completely in the limo while taking the roof off. When fully stood, he threw the roof off to the side.

"So…I was right…!" Suzaku said in the midst of his pain. "Zero…did…betray us!" he said in anger.

"Wrong." A new voice called out. While Suzaku didn't recognize the voice, Euphiemia and Victor did. From the left side of the men come a woman dressed in royal clothing, and had long light purple hair.

"It's been a short while, Euphie." The woman spoke in a cold, mocking voice.

"E-Euphie…"Suzaku tried to move.

"Suzaku, don't force yourself." Euphiemia told him.

She looked up, and almost glared at the woman before them.

"Guinevere…" It was Guinevere su Britannia, 1st Princess to the Britannian throne. "How do you do?" Euphiemia asked cautiously.

"I'm fine. I also have wonderful news, dear sister." Guinevere said in the same tone. "Someone will bring change to Britannia. And he'll do so with no hesitation, nor weakness." She stated proudly.

"Who…?" Euphiemia asked.

Victor leaned close, and bared his teeth at Euphiemia. Despite the obvious placed in the metaphorical food chain, Euphiemia did not flinch at the sight of Victor coming closer.

"Do you really wanna know…?" Victor asks in a dark, almost hungry voice. Euphiemia remains brave and silent. Victor chuckled, before simply grinning.

"Draco…"

…**.**

Back in the command center of the Black Knights, chaos has ensued. In Area 5, the Black Knights had a traitor who opened fire on the Britannians too soon and caused the Britannians to attack. The shock overwhelmed the Black Knights, due to the absences of Victor Kreiss. The Ikaruga, the Black Knights main battleship, was still in combat with rebellious forces of the loyals of the Chinese Federation before Zero came. Though, it was recently revealed that this was another faction entirely, merely stalling for time. And speaking of Zero, it was revealed to the entire army of the Black Knights that he had been injured during a terrorist attack in the capital.

He wasn't in any great harm, but he still had a small head injury. Great caution was taken to protect Zero's identity. Not only was no one outside of the Black Knights told about this incident, but the entire time Zero was moved around there was a small cloth draped over his head. The injury itself was already treated mysteriously, but he was still taken to a private hospital room in the Bureau. No blood samples were taken, no one was allowed to visit him, and nothing was done at all to reveal his identity. All they did was hook him up to regular monitors and occasionally check on him by the best doctor in the country.

Zero, or rather Lelouch vi Britannia, was lying in his hospital bed. He still wore his Zero costume, though the cape was removed while the mask, while heavily damaged, was retrieved and both were placed on a table near his bed for guests to use. Lelouch was awake the entire time, silently recuperating from the force of the explosion. That and the emotional pain of what he had just witnessed. Shirley Fenette, a girl Lelouch had thought was finally going to be okay, was taken away. Draco had promised that she would die in 48 hours, and she did. She died by answering her cell phone, which triggered a bomb to detonate and kill her.

And what's worse, is that Lelouch and Shirley's friends were forced to watch. Even Nunnally, Lelouch's crippled sister, who had regained her eyesight by unknown means, saw as the house holding Shirley exploded. Even after all of that, Lelouch wasn't sad. He wasn't depressed, and he certainly wasn't just mad. He was bloodthirsty **angry**. He was filled with more anger now than he had been in his entire life. Even after learning the harsh ways of this world, Lelouch was still more angry than then. He didn't want to cry, or mope, or sit around. He wanted to get **even**. He wanted revenge for what Draco had done. Lelouch, feeling secure in his room now, opened his eyes.

"I know you're in here, so speak up." He says in a slow, angry voice.

He was barely bottling in all of his rage. Even with guards at the door and every hall in the building, someone has gotten into his room and invaded his privacy.

A woman, appearing so young when in reality she is truly old, with waist long green hair and wide yellow eyes, it was the only person Lelouch could trust in this time other than certain others. "Good to see you're alive." The woman spoke. It was C.C., Lelouch's accomplice since the beginning of this rebellion.

"Are you alright?" C.C. asked calmly.

"I'm fine." Lelouch replied calmly.

"That's good. For a moment there, I thought that Draco guy won before anything serious happened."

"Shut up!" Lelouch snapped.

C.C. had seen Lelouch angry before, but nothing like this. For the first time in a while, Lelouch had caught **her **off guard.

"What happened?" C.C. asked with no emotion in her voice.

"…Shirley was killed." Then C.C. understood Lelouch's anger.

Draco had fulfilled his promise, and had taken Shirley Fenette away. "I understand. And Rai?" she asked.

"Broken." Lelouch responded.

C.C. was further surprised. She couldn't tell if she should fear or being impressed with this Draco person. It almost pained her to reveal to Lelouch the latest news. But, she had to make sure of something first.

"I take it you were awake the whole time?" she asked.

"Yes…I know about everything that's happening." Lelouch's anger almost spiked again near the end of his sentence. C.C. remained silent. "Cornelia has begun her attack…The Vermillion Forbidden City has been overrun…The Ikaruga is stuck in battle…everything that could go wrong, is…" Lelouch clenched his fists, and sat up from his bed. "Dammit…!" he declared, barely holding in his voice to avoid signaling the soldiers outside of his conscious.

"This Draco…he is more than just Marcus's first apprentice, more than just his successor…" Lelouch finally looked up to the television, played on mute while it had the news on. "He's a damn monster…!"

C.C. walked over and sat down on the side of the bed next to Lelouch, leaning her back against him.

"Don't worry. He hasn't won yet. You can still win if you just come up with a plan. You still have me, Kallen, Tohdoh, and what's more, you have Geass. Having those gives you an edge over Draco." C.C. stated flatly.

"Right…Geass." The anger in Lelouch's voice subsided. "We haven't lost yet." He gained a small amount of spirit in his voice. "Alright, we'll set up a counter attack immediately. Our first priority is to get the Ikaruga out of combat and toward the western front to fight off Cornelia. After that, I'll lead Kallen and the Shadow Knights to track down Draco."

C.C. got off the bed and looked at Lelouch with a cocky smile. "Nothing seems to get you down."

"Not down for long, anyway." Lelouch turned to get out of the bed, unhooking himself from the monitors. "Shirley won't have died in vain; I'll find this Draco, and drag him to beg for mercy at her grave."

**One Day Later**

The Leviathan…the latest in Britannian military airship technology. Modeled after the famous Avalon, the key differences lie in a small prisoner area, added luxuries, and heavier military systems. Currently, the airship has traveled from a small location in Japan where it lay hidden, and picked up key prisoners to this entirely new war. Kaguya Sumeragi…Li Xingke…Empress Tianzi…Euphiemia li Britannia…and Suzaku Kururugi were all now prisoners in Draco's hand. All had been victims of a plot forged by Draco, and are all now classified as either "Missing" or "Dead". They were all transported to the prisoner bay, where they each were placed in their own cell.

The prisoner bay is rather small, in comparison to the rest of the rooms on the ship. There were ten cells in total, five lined against each other and across from another. There's a wide walkway separating them, large enough to hold several guards. Strangely enough, there were no guards watching them. One can assume that Draco is confident enough that none of them could escape. And judging from the designs of the cells, there may be little chance of that happening anyway.

Each cell is locked behind a glass door, hard enough to resist several kicks and blows; locked by a keycard system. The insides of the cells however would not be expected of prison cells. They were rather nice. Each cell had a large soft bed to sleep on, with a small TV hidden behind a wired cage to allow them to have entertainment (no remotes, however), and a small washroom they can use when needed behind a small door in the back. However, because of certain prisoners like Xingke and Suzaku, extra additions had to be made to theirs.

Xingke was placed in handcuffs, which were bound by iron chains. In addition, the cuffs had large bindings over his hands, preventing him using his wrists like he could normally and with difficulty. His ankles were chained as well, held together by iron chains as well. Suzaku however, got a far worse treatment. He was bound to a metal wall placed in the room, arms spread out and legs straightened. He appeared to be in a crucified position. His wrists, ankles, shoulders, knees, neck, and hips all hand metal bounds keeping him pinned against the wall. Of course, being in such a position would cause several inconveniences for him. To solve the issue of eating, a feeding tube was forcefully placed on his face along with a mask, keeping it in his mouth no matter how many attempts he made to spit it out. He could still breathe through the mask, of course. Special precautions will be taken though should he have to use the bathroom.

The five prisoners of war were arranged in the middle of the hallway. In the middle cell to the left side was Euphiemia, to her right was Kaguya and to Kaguya's right was the Empress. And to Euphiemia's left was Xingke. Suzaku however was placed in front of Euphiemia in the middle cell of the right side, possibly out Draco's personal form of torture.

They all waited in silence, the only sound being the engines outside of the ship. They had only been placed into their cells only a day ago, each of them being picked up one at a time across the sea. The only words spoken between them so far were introductions and possible reasons as to why they were kidnapped instead of killed. Though Euphiemia has been contemplating whether or not to speak, simply to break the tension in the room. It may not do any good, but she had to try something before someone goes insane from how quiet it is.

Before Euphiemia could break the silence, the door to the prisoner bay slide open, and heavy footsteps could be heard emerging from them. Everyone remained seated on their beds (who could sit on them, anyway) and waited for their captor to appear. After a few steps, the man who orchestrated this predicament arrived to stand in front of Euphiemia's cell: Lazar Lev Dragovich himself (Draco, for short).

Draco was still wearing his usual clothes of a brown trench coat, black combat boots, black and white camouflage pants, and a black armored shirt beneath the coat. Draco looked back and forth to the cells as he stood between Suzaku and Euphiemia's cells. Then he turned around and looked to Suzaku.

"Relax." He says calmly.

Even if it was him who said to relax, no one in this room was anywhere close to following that order. Draco snapped his fingers, and a soldier from the entrance brought a small black metal stool for Draco to sit in. Draco turned back to face Euphiemia again and sat down on the stool.

"Hello, everyone. I'm sure you all know why you're here." Draco said calmly. "Let it be known to you that I have no intention on harming any of you. I only wish to keep you here until my goal is achieved."

"And what exactly **IS **your goal?" Xingke asks.

"Quite simple: world peace." Draco replied like it was an obvious answer.

"That's a full blown lie." Xingke accused. "You doing nothing but causing chaos throughout the entire world with no discrimination who the target is."

"And it is that chaos that will change the world for the better."

"How will all of this destruction make the world better?" Euphiemia asks.

Draco felt his ear was on fire as he heard those words enter it.

"You claim to be making the world better, but all you're accomplishing is spilling more innocent blood in a war that isn't even yours to fight." Euphiemia finished making her point to Draco.

Draco allowed these words to sink in, and replied. "That is no way to address your big brother." Draco said calmly.

The first emotion to set in the room: confusion. What did Draco mean? How is he Euphiemia's brother? Was there a deeper meaning to his words?

"Big…brother?" Euphiemia asks in confusion.

"Yes…though technically, we're only half-related. We share a father, but not a mother. The same situation as with most of your siblings."

"But…you can't be my brother." Euphiemia defended.

"Actually, I am. My mother was nothing more than a Russian common woman with absolutely no political connections. Our father, at a young age, came to Russia to seek any possible Sakuradite sources. To kill the time, he and my mother met and within days she was pregnant with me. As much as she tried to convince Charles, my mother was denied any right to claim him the father. She was isolated for years, with only her family keeping her alive. I was born, a few things happened that I don't think the likes of you lot should know about. Let's just say I wasn't exactly a good kid. Around my teens I got into some…trouble in Russia and ended up in the Devil's Hand Prison, the ultimate prison made from a city. For a long time, I was forced to live amongst the prisoners. Until one day, the man known as Marcus Allister came and brought me out of that hole, long enough to train me in the ways of being a revolutionary. That was until our partnership ended by having his real protégé, Rai Ishida, shoot me in the spine and drop me BACK into that prison."

With the revelation of Draco's origins revealed, everyone in the room was stunned. This man has been into a frozen hell and emerged even worse than what Hell itself could do to a man.

"How did you survive?" Kaguya asks nervously.

"A…special woman took the bullet out and within five years, my spine was repaired. Following the next five years, I've done nothing but train and plan out this entire war. I'll admit, Zero came as a surprise, but that only left me with more to work with. His very birth accelerated things to a whole new scale. I must thank him next time we meet. That is, if he hasn't killed himself TRYING to get to me."

"Don't underestimate Master Zero." Kaguya defended.

Draco was partially surprised by Kaguya's suddenly stern and determined presence, but admired it at the same time. He didn't expect her devotion to Zero to be this strong.

"I won't. Thanks for the warning."

At that, one of the soldiers came from the door again and whispered into Draco's left ear. Draco looked annoyed by the intrusion, but then amused, and finally happy.

"Wonderful. Bring him into the cell to Kururugi's right." Draco ordered.

"Yes, sir." The soldier replied. The soldier ran back to the door, and the sound of squeeking wheels could be heard coming down the hall.

Draco pulled out a keycard and slid it on Kururugi's cell, making the glass door to move. "Excuse me, Kururugi. I need to stand in here for a moment to let the new prisoner arrive."

Everyone was wondering who the new addition to the cells would be, but were utterly shocked upon seeing him. Strapped to a wheeled table, connected to various forms of medical equipment, and beaten to a pulp, the new arrival rolled by with the help of two soldiers. The moved past the assigned cell Draco mentioned, to allow Draco to leave Suzaku's cell and open the new one.

As he did, Suzaku's door closed as the new arrival was placed in his new cell. Once the door was closed, the soldiers who brought him in walked down the hall back to the entrance and left Draco along once more. Draco moved to stand in front of that cell, watching the new prisoner.

While Xingke and the Empress were unaware of who it was, Kaguya, Euphiemia, and Suzaku were all able to recognize the poor man on that table.

"Draco..." Euphiemia addressed with a hint of fear and shock in her voice. "What…did you do to him?" she asks.

"Who was it?" Xingke asks.

"Excellent question, Li Xingke." Draco said as he turned to face Xingke's cell. He walked over to sit in his stool once more. "An excellent question indeed. That young man was the boy who shot my spine almost ten years ago. Not only that, but he is the strongest amongst Zero's Black Knights. You know him as…Rai Ishida."

Silence…nothing but silence. No one spoke a word, or even breathed loud enough to hear. Rai Ishida…Zero's strongest soldier…was defeated, and brought in on a slab. Draco stood up, and adjusted the collar to his coat.

"Don't worry. He won't die. Not yet, anyway. I'll be keeping him around as long as I need him."

Draco turned around, and saw something that once again surprised him. Suzaku Kururugi's eyes were wide with anger, blazing and almost uncontrolled. He was doing everything in his power not to struggle out of his current predicament, seeing as he's pinned to a metal wall.

"You look like you have something to say, Kururugi. Would you like me to…?" Draco points to the mask covering Suzaku's mask.

Suzaku nods slightly, and Draco approaches him. He never closed the cell, so he simply walked in and reached for the mask. He removed a few switches, and after that the mask slipped off and Draco placed it on the bed. Suzaku took a few heavy breaths from his nostrils before speaking.

"What did you do to him?"

"It's simple, Kururugi. I broke Rai's back, snapping his spine, over my knee." Draco says plainly.

Suzaku remained silent, attempting to calm his anger. He would never allow Euphiemia to see him this way.

"I'll admit, his punches still leave a few welts, but nothing a nice bath won't fix." Draco mocks. "I still don't see how Marcus would have picked him over me."

"Because he's better than you." Euphiemia answers for him.

Draco turns around to look at Euphiemia, whom was glaring at him with sharp eyes. Even Suzaku was surprised by her actions.

"I may only have known Rai a short while, but in that time I was able to tell that he's a kind man who always puts others before himself. He faces his challenges head on, even if it kills him."

Draco was silent for a moment, before taking in a breath. "True, Princess. Very true. There are a few ways Rai is better than me, but when my plan succeeds within the next few months, then we'll see who is superior. Anyway, I should get back to work. Rai can speak, he just can't do very much besides that."

Draco walked out of Suzaku's cell, locking it with his keycard and then Rai's. He turned towards the exit, and walked on. His heavy footsteps resounded through the room. The moment the door closed, everyone took a breath With Draco gone, at least the tension lessened a small amount. Everyone looked over to Rai's cell, the only sound coming from it being the sound of a heart monitor reflecting his heart beats.

"Rai?" Kaguya called out Rai's name.

Rai groaned, and he shifted a small amount in on his table before growling, his back sensitive from the pain of a broken back.

"Who dat?" Rai asks passed an oxygen mask.

"Rai? You can speak?" Euphiemia asks.

"A…a little…" Rai replies. He reaches from under the blanket covering his body, and grabs his oxygen mask.

He attempts to pull it off, but the motion of doing physical work is putting too much strain on his back. The sensitive nerves react, and he cringes in pain. He drops his hand again, and takes deep breaths. The monitor speeds up for a moment, but then slows back down.

"Don't move too much. Your body is…" Euphiemia tries to speak, but stops when the pictir is already clear.

"I…know." Rai speaks again. "Where am I?"

"Draco's personal airship: the Leviathan." Xingke replies. "I don't know where we're going, but it seems like he's intending to keep us alive."

"Good…" Rai replies. "Gives us…time to…get out."

"How?" The Empress asks.

"Well..first off…who's the new guy?" Rai asks.

"Li Xingke. He's a soldier from the Chinese Federation." Kaguya replies.

"Hey…new guy…" Rai speaks up again. "You strong?"

"I'm the strongest Knightmare pilot in the Chinese Federation. Fair to say that I am." Xingke replies.

"Okay…is there a TV in your cell?"

Xingke looks to the upper corner of his cell. "Yes."

"You got…steel cuffs on?"

"Yes, unfortunately."

"Good…Now…what model…is the TV?"

Xingke goes to stand up, and looks around the TV to find something similar to an ID number on it. He finally finds a small white sticker on the side of the TV, along with a metal name engraved on it.

"Model: Aquix 320. Id Number: 345422345. Product Year: 2017."

"P-Perfect." Rai starts wriggling slightly on his stretcher, and releases a tough sigh. "Now…any security camera's in your cell?"

Xingke looks around his cell. "None. It must be in the halls."

"Okay…now…here's what I want you to do…I'm gonna…start causing myself pain. When I give the signal, you SMASH that TV on the side…with the cuffs. Got it?"

Xingke was not sure what exactly Rai was planning, but was willing to do anything in order to escape. But, there was one part he was unsure of…

"Are you sure you can take the pain?" Xingke asks.

"JUST DO IT!" Rai demanded!

"…I understand." Xingke adopts a stance to properly smash the TV's side with his cuffs without damaging his wrists. "Ready…"

"Okay…here it comes…" Rai steadies himself on his stretcher, and takes deep and heavy breaths.

Then, in a sudden move, Rai flipped himself off of his stretcher, crashing onto the floor! He lands, unfortunately, onto his back, sending a shockwave of pain throughout his body! He scream in pain, agony, pure suffering, utter hell unleashed onto his body!

As he screams, Xingke takes that as the signal to act. He swings up, smashing cuffs across the TV. The impact from the STEEL cuffs over the metal TV and Xingke's force of strength was enough to smash the in half, it's pieces flying all over his cell.

Upon the scream, the main door to the prison bay opened up, and rapid footsteps could be heard.

"Shut the hell up you-!" before the soldier could go further, he saw what had occurred in Xingke's cell, and smirks. "What? Anger issues, China-man?" he says mockingly. "Do yourself a favor and don't make trouble for me. I've got your asses for the next three days, so get comfortable!"

The guard stomps over to Rai's cell, and uses his key card to open the cell. He walks in, and proceeds to stomp his foot on Rai's head. As one could expect, the impact was enough to knock Rai out and silence him.

"Finally." The guard walks out, closing the cell behind him, and proceeds to walk out of the prison bay.

Everyone was silent as Rai did, no response being shown. However, only Suzaku knew that there was nothing to worry about.

"Rai, he's gone." Suzaku spoke. "You can get up now."

After a painful groan, Rai Ishida woke up from his "slumber" and wriggled on the floor. He removed his oxygen mask, and crawled to lay down on his bed. The pain was excrutiating, but he continued past it and got onto the bed.

"Alright…" he grunted in pain. "Let's…continue. Xingke, look through every piece of scrap that fell out of that TV. Give me detail."

"Won't they hear you?" Kaguya asks.

"From the looks of it, the guard out there is the only ears, while the cameras in the hall here…are the eyes. We're clear…so long as we're quiet. Draco either underestimates us, or we're really not a threat to him at all."

"Ishida…what exactly is your plan?" Xingke asks.

"We're…gonna hack that TV!"

**Later**

**Third Person POV**

**Frozen Tundra; China**

Britannia has made quite the supposed victory. Within three days, the Britannian forces lead by Cornelia li Britannia have made large advancements against Zero's Black Knights, pushing them further and further back. As of right now, Cornelia is leading her forces forward in the frozen mountains of China which connects to India through the Himalaya Mountains, heading further and further east, straight to the shoreline and forcing the Black Knights out of China. She had only ground forces at the moment, but air forces were quickly on their way to join her from Russia up north.

She had a total of 250 Knightmares and five large ground carriers, the main bulk of her invasion. The rest of her forces, numbering around 500, were split between Cornelia herself, her Knight Guilford, and a trusted general. The Knightmares in Cornelia's forces were well equipped for the snowy lands, and advanced smoothly. Unknown to her soldiers, however, Cornelia was highly against using the mountains as a path to eliminate the Black Knights. But, due to Emperor Schneizel's orders, which were advised by Draco. Cornelia, in no way shape of form, trusted anything about Draco.

But, she followed orders regardless. Her distrust of Draco came a close second to eliminating the Black Knights in her book of priorities. Right now, he forces were traveling along a rather sooth plain of snow. The sky was clear, the sun beaming down, making navigation through the tundra easier. But more importantly, it allowed her forces to use their eyes to spot any enemies. While traveling along, one of her officers spotted something coming from the north.

"Princess Cornelia, I've spotted something up north. It appears to be several aircraft."

Cornelia ceased her advance and turned her Custom Gloucester to the north. Using the Knightmare's camera, she zoomed in and recognized the ships approaching as Britannian forces.

"It's the air forces we were promised. Tell the men to treat them as friendlies and to assist them if necessary."

With the air forces secure, Cornelia was sure that she was secured victory with obvious air superiority. She patched into her radio to communicate with the air commander.

"Air Commander Stein, I presume? This is 2nd Princess Cornelia li Britannia. I trust you've brought your best forces?" There is no response. "Commander Stein, do you hear me?" Cornelia asks angrily.

She turns to look at the fleet, and all seems normal. That was until two strange black beams with red highlights appeared from further above and went through two of the ships, effectively destroying them. But before she could respond, a large explosion erupted from one of her command ships. She turned around to see several pure white Knightmares emerge from the snow and began shooting various weapons from machine guns to cannons at her.

"It's an ambush!" she pulled back her Gloucester to stand amongst her forces and shoot back at the numerous Black Knights.

She recognized the models from intel reports made by Draco himself, and the models were the Akatsuki and Gekka. It seemed that the old Burai was no longer in action in these kinds of combat situations. As Cornelia was about to give orders to her forces, her Knightmare was shot at the side of the cockpit, the head, and her own machine gun was destroyed. She checked the damages, and due to the loss of the head her main camera was knocked out, and her communications were shot out by the hit to the cockpit.

She looked up, and saw what shot them both. It was a pure white Gloucester, custom modeled like hers equipped with the Black Knights' "Glide Wings". This model has orange legs and arms, and the head appeared to have an enhanced camera on the eye. It was using a long rifle, resembling that of a .50 Caliber Sniper Rifle.

"Sorry about that love." A new voice resounded on her radio.

She could still receive radio calls, but she could not make any herself. The voice had that of a British accent, easily heard by even the less sharp of ears.

"It's just business, really." But the tone of voice was familiar to Cornelia.

She had only worked with him once before, but his sniper skills were so sharp that he had earned the title "Eagle Eye Jack". She knew who it was now, since "Eagle Eye" vanished almost eight years ago.

"Welcome back to the field, Jack Spencer." She said to herself.

That was the sniper's name; Jack Spencer. Jack Spencer was once the best sniper in the whole Britannian army, and was believed to have some form of divine power of accuracy. They were only half-right. Jack Spencer was in reality one of the sub-super soldiers of Thomas Bison, who had made several before him. Jack's enhancement was his eyes, which act like zoom-ins and zoom-outs like those of an eagle, and made his accuracy top-notch. He was recruited by Marcus Allister eight years ago to be part of a terrorist group, but was pulled out of it several months ago when Rai Ishida captured him. And now, he was a key member of the Shadow Knights, Rai's personal force.

"I'm sure you can hear me in there, Cornelia. Don't worry; since you can't talk back to me I can explain a few things while I shoot at your allies."

As he promised, Jack shot his rifle and hit straight into the cockpit of a Sutherland right next to Cornelia, who pulled back to avoid being caught in the oncoming explosion. The pattern continued for a short while.

"We're a little tired of letting your forces get the upper-hand on us, which is why we've decided to tackle your 250 Knightmares and five carriers, with our 50 Knightmares and one mountain fortress."

"Mountain fortress?" Cornelia ask on impulse.

Jack moved his Knightmare's sniper rifle to aim at the mountains to Cornelia's right. She looked, and as promised again, small parts of the mountain began shifting. Pieces of it moved to reveal three large single-fire turrets, and each fired. Two of the shots took down her carriers while the third hit a large number of Knightmares.

"Amazing what the Militarized Zone of India will do, eh? Now, about your air forces…"

At that, two black beams with red highlights came from above again and took out more Knightmares. Cornelia looked up, but was caught off guard by the sun. Whatever was up there was using the sun as cover to shoot freely. Cornelia aimed the yellow, metal lance of her Gloucester upward, signaling her forces to shoot at it.

They did, but the target moved before it could get hit. When it was out of the sun, Cornelia recognized it as the Gawain, a Knightmare that once belonged to Zero. She looked to find Jack again, but was caught off guard when her unarmed left arm was shot off from a new direction. She looked left, and saw that Jack's Knightmare moved around and fired again. On the Black Knights' side, things were going rather well. Jack was coordinating with the Gawain to command their forces.

"Looks like I'll be able to head home early with some tea." Jack commented as he shot down another Sutherland.

"Don't get cocky. Draco could still pull something together." The Gawain replied not as Zero, but as someone else: C.C., his mistress.

The Gawain, having survived the Victory in Japan, was used as the basis for a new Knightmare for Zero, but still kept around for C.C. to use separately. Its two cockpit system still intact, but all power to only one now. The Gawain's ultimate weapon, the Hadron Cannon, proved to be the greatest weapon in the Black Knights' arsenal. The pair continued their attack, until it came time to bring Cornelia in.

"Tamaki, move in. Try not to mess her up too badly." Jack ordered.

Out of the snow came five more Akatsuki, these normal grey colored.

"Let's take her in, boys!" Tamaki ordered.

In the past, Tamaki was quite infamous among the Black Knights for his constant failures on the battlefield, usually being the first to be shot down. But, after seeing his ally Rai's defeat, he swore he would not be the short man in the coming battles. He lead his squad of five in a gallant charge through the bullets toward Cornelia.

"No one dies, got it!?" he demands of his squad.

But as he said that, one Akatsuki got pierced through the cockpit on the back by a Gloucester. Tamaki turned to face Cornelia and continued his charge.

"Ah screw it! Just dive in!"

But as fast as Tamaki's group was going, they weren't able to catch Cornelia. Along the way, another was shot down.

"Damn it all!"

Little did they know that this was Cornelia's plan. She was luring the group through the barrage and groups of bullets and cannon fire so that they are destroyed before reaching her. That and she was retreating to the rear of her forces into the open, giving herself clear view of Jack's Knightmare. Once she made it, she was slightly disappointed that only three were destroyed, the third shot down as she checked.

The first Akatsuki charged in, not piloted by Tamaki. It drew its revolving blade sword, a chainsaw-like katana for Knightmares, and went in. But Cornelia dealt with it easily simply by stabbing it with her lance. She pulled out and back, letting the Akatsuki explode. She looked around and saw that only one Akatsuki was left, piloted by Tamaki. Tamaki himself was thanking that Knightmare cockpits weren't see through, or else Cornelia would see how scared he really is. Beads of sweat fell from his head as he stood in his Knightmare, unsure of what to do next.

"Tamaki…" he heard his name called. Tamaki looked up and saw that Jack was above them both. "Move in and take care of her. I'll take it from here." The Englishman assured.

Tamaki was still scared, but threw his fear away with the tightening of his grip on the controls.

"To hell with it!" He threw the Akatsuki full throttle, charging toward Cornelia.

Cornelia ignored Tamaki, and instead looked up to avoid being shot by Jack. Jack shot numerous times, missing Cornelia each time as she moved in patterns and moving back from Tamaki.

"Tamaki! Use the Slash Harken!" Jack ordered.

Tamaki, still charging, aimed his Slash Harken, a long ranged melee anchor-like weapon equipped to Knightmares, and fired it. Its target was Cornelia's still usable right arm holding her lance. Cornelia sees it coming and is about to dodge, stop, then thrust her lance through Tamaki. But, Jack fired again and hit her right leg, forcing her to one knee. She was stopped for a moment, as Tamaki's Harken wrapped around her right arm. Jack shot it off as well as Tamaki was closing the distance in me seconds!

"You're mine, ya bitch!" Tamaki screams.

Cornelia fires both of her Harkens, the first cutting off Tamaki's right arm holding the revolving blade sword and the other knocking off his left leg.

"OHHHH….!" With no other option, Tamaki lunged forward, separating himself from the damaged leg, and threw his left arm forward. "…SSSHHHIIIIITTT!"

He threw the punch, which propelled him forward. It landed, hitting the chest of Cornelia's Gloucester and going in slightly. The impact sent Cornelia falling back, land on her back with Tamaki provocatively on top of her. Then, the balance was off, and both Knightmares fell to their sides right next to each other. Cornelia, humiliated, and defeated, was something Tamaki never thought would be feats **HE **would accomplish.

"Good show, lad." Jack complemented. "Keep this up and you'll move up out of janitorial services." Jack said with a laugh.

Tamaki didn't so much as feel the insults existence as he laughed to himself.

"Ah-ha-ha, sc-screw you, Brit! I…I just kicked Cornelia's ass! WHOOOOOOOO…! THAT'S RIGHT, YOU DON'T MESS WITH TAMAKI! WHOOOO….!"

As Tamaki celebrated, Cornelia watched as Jack landed and got on foot with his Gloucester. Feeling a slight chance at victory, Cornelia got out of her Gloucester with her handgun. She knew Jack was known for his long rang abilities, but she knew that if Zero wanted her dead, Jack would have killed her ages ago. Instead, she realized that they needed her **alive**. She stayed there in the snow behind her Knightmare, waiting for Jack to appear. She had planned to pretend to off herself, which as others would believe her to do that rather than accept capture, then shoot Jack at the last instant, and steal his Knightmare.

From the sound of it, it was still on, meaning that she didn't need to force Jack to tell her the start-up code. She listened to Jack's footsteps, and from the sound of it they were mere feet away. She held her gun to her head with her left hand (the arm brace a little damaged), standing and turning to face Jack with a confident smile. Jack was holding his trademark sniper rifle, aimed at Cornelia. Jack could shoot Cornelia somewhere non-fatal, but then Cornelia could pull the trigger on herself.

It was now a stand-off. But, out of nowhere, the arm started grinding, and a light turned on near the elbow, and twisted Cornelia's arm to point the gun toward the sky. She tried fighting back, but she couldn't force the arm to obey her will.

"Having trouble there, dear?" Jack asked sarcastically.

"W-What the hell is this!?" Cornelia asked in a rage.

"That bracer of yours…it's Russian, isn't it?"

Cornelia looked up at the bracer, and remembered that it in fact WAS Russian made by a Russian medical company.

"Don't bother. Draco already made it to make your arm his slave."

Cornelia reached up with her free arm and grabbed the controlled one, and tried to force it down. But no matter how much she struggled, she couldn't remove the bracer.

"As you probably have put together, Draco is nothing more than a liar." Jack aims his sniper rifle at Cornelia's arm. "I assure you, Euphiemia is alive, and your brother Schneizel is very much the man holding the strings here." He loads it up the rifle, and keeps his aim on the arm. "Last chance, Princess. Be captured to help us destroy Draco, or I adjust my sight to shoot your head. I'll just write it off as an 'unexpected casualty'."

Cornelia, seeing Jack's point, debates the subject in her head. While everything about her in the past would have declared a big fat no, there was the concern of her little sister, Euphiemia, who was her top priority at all times. So, with a firm nod, she agreed. Jack pulled the trigger on his rifle, and the bullet buzzed through the air and hit the outer edge of the arm brace. But the speed and impact were enough to break it off on one side, and it fell off.

"Alrighty then…" Jack moved to hold the rifle on a strap on his back, and took out a set of handcuffs. "Just as a precaution."

And soon, the dominos began to fall. All across the United States of China, the Black Knights had begun a counterattack. This battle was far from over. Zero, now enraged by Draco's attacks on his own personal life, has began his own personal crusade to destroy everything Draco has built, just as the man had attempted to do to Zero.

This was is far from over

TO BE CONTINUED

**Author's Note: I know, nothing can excuse for how long I haven't updated. I've just been swamped by studies and other stories at the moment, forcing me to put this one on hold for a long while. But no, I'm back from the dead, and I WILL have this story finished with the help of a fellow user on this site. **

**Just so you guys know, "hacking" can refer to deconstructing something and assembling it into something different out of it's best parts.**

**If I have missed anything in this story plot wise, please inform me CALMLY and I will correct it.**

**Warning though, the pacing MAY be a tad rushed due to the fact that I've got five three other stories to finish before the end of next May, because at that time I'll be heading out to the Air Force after graduating from high school. I'll be inactive for a LONG TIME at that point, so I need to get these stories done before anything else. **

**Please read and review if you'd like to. **


	9. Turn 8: EscapeFrom TheBelly Of The Beast

"_**The revolution is not an apple that falls when it is ripe. You have to make it fall."**_

Turn 8: Escape From The Belly Of The Beast

Three days…it has been three days since full-scale war has erupted. The Black Knights and the Britannian Empire were merely at a standstill, but through manipulation by Lazar Lev Dragovich the two sides have begun fighting one another. Within only the first three days, the main battlefields take place in Asia (primarily the west), and the casualty count has gone rather high. Even 2nd Princess Cornelia li Britannia has gone MIA according to Britannian records.

But what's more, the Black Knights battle strategies puzzled even the most intelligent of Britannian generals. They seemed more destructive, aggressive, and overall more intent on taking prisoners more than destroying the Britannians. Prisoners were soon returned, and seemed rather brutalized. They report that the last thing they remember was meeting Zero in the Black Knights' interrogation rooms, and everything else went blank for them.

However, one name was constantly brought up between members of the Black Knights they observed: Draco.

Draco has been the mastermind in this game, manipulating events all across the globe and even the people within it. His overall goal: no one knows nor can explain. For these past three days, Draco has not participated directly in the events plaguing the world. Rather, he's been making preparations aboard his signature ship: the Leviathan. One cannot blame him for wanting to stay on his own ship, considering the fact that the biggest pieces in this war on in his prison cells, then it's no wonder he remains seated on it.

And speaking said prisoners, they're own experience has not been the best, but has surprisingly to them not been the worst. Princess Euphiemia li Britannia, the Empress of the Chinese Federation (now called the United States of China),Kaguya Sumeragi, Li Xingke, Suzaku Kururugi, and Rai Ishida have endured three days of living amongst Draco's presence. Shockingly, they were treated and lived in their cells like it were a hotel (for most of the prisoners). Breakfast, lunch, and dinner were all provided (Suzaku being fed through a feeding tube, and Rai having to use his own arms without the use of his legs), scheduled bathroom usages (for whatever personal matters), and a change of clothes provided once a day (exchange between their normal clothes and prisoner restraint jackets). As of right now, everyone was wearing the prisoner restraint clothes typically seen in Britannian only issues were the fact that 10 gunmen at a time were in the cell room keeping constant aim on every prisoner to ensure they would not attempt to escape or attack them. The only other problem was Rai's constant complaint of the oxygen tank from the first day still being in the corner of his room, which was always ignored. Draco claims he leaves it there so in case Rai has another accident of some kind, they could get to work on him quickly.

One reason for why no one made an attempt to resist or attack was the before-mentioned soldiers with guns. But the true reason lies in Rai Ishida: he had been working with Xingke to provide some form of escape plan through the past three days. If Rai Ishida, one of the most infamous members of the Black Knights, can provide an escape plan, then they will follow it. As of this moment, everyone else is spending their time simply waiting or sleeping. Rai and Xingke however, were hard at work. One the day of their capture, Xingke smashed his television with his cuffed hands by Rai's instruction, and has been following orders since. As of now, they were almost finished with their plans.

"Alright Xingke..." Rai whispered. "Take the light blue piece, and insert it on the piece labeled 'BI7'."

"Got it…" Xingke whispered back, and followed Rai's instructions. Despite his hands being bound, he was still able to use his fingers freely.

For the past three days, Rai has been instructing Xingke on reconstructing key materials in Xingke's television scraps to create some device. No one else could see what Xingke was constructing, but they would be surprised. Weapons were the main thoughts, though with using only a television the possibility of it being a weapon was low. No…Xingke was designing a microchip of some kind. He had little knowledge of microchips, but he relied on Rai's guidance in order to complete this tool.

"Next?" Xingke asked.

"Okay…all we need is the casing, right?"

"Yeah…All I've got is the inner systems, and the USB attachment."

"Good. Casing…how…let's see…it'll have to do."

"What? Isn't it dangerous to have this go around without a casing?"

"It's the last day for lazy-ass to watch…over us. Next guy might actually be capable of doing his job right."

"I understand."

"Rai, I hope you don't mind me asking." Euphiemia spoke up. "But what exactly is the purpose of that device?"

"It's…a special tool that Marcus taught me to make. It's a microchip with a USB attachment. It plugs into a computer, and based on the pieces made to construct it, it could do some serious damage."

"What kind?" Kaguya asks.

"…Let's just say that TVs can be your worst enemy…if you use the pieces right. Man made a HUGE mistake when they decided to connect TVs to the internet."

Over the course of the past three days, Rai's confidence sounded like it was building up once again. The more progress they made on the device, the more Rai spoke and plotted.

"Alright, next...we start mobilizing."

"How?" The Empress asks.

"Simple…your Highness…Our little guard friend is a little trigger happy, and has a short temper…I may have a broken spine…but I can do plenty. Observe…"

Rai, a man who isn't afraid of shattering his own pride, began moaning in pain (fake to the trained ear). Almost immediately, the door to the cell bays was unlocked, and their guard walked in with a stomp in his step.

"You crying son of a bitch…JUST SHUT THE HELL UP!" He passes through Xingke's cell, unaware of his new small device.

The guard takes out his key card, and swipes it on the card-scanner to Rai's cell. He walks in, and sees Rai laying down on his bed, still moaning in "pain".

"For three days I've had to put up with your shit, and since it's my last day, how about I leave you with a special present!?"

The guard grabbed his pistol, and held the barrel of the gun so it seemed like he held a hammer. From the appearance of it, the guard was planning to beat Rai with the butt of the pistol. Just as Rai had planned. However, just before the guard was about to come down with the pistol, Rai realized that Kaguya and the Empress would be able to see into Rai's cell from what was about to occur. Rai raised his right hand up in a "pause" motion, and the guard stopped.

"Please…at least allow Kaguya and the Empress to turn so they won't see this…"

The guard, annoyed enough as it is, turns around and grunts at seeing Kaguya (who is right across from Rai's cell) and the Empress (who is to Kaguya's left) watching.

"Tsk, fine. You two brats; turn around!"

Kaguya and the Empress did as they were told. However, both did it for different reasons. The Empress, not knowing much about Rai, turned to avoid seeing what the guard would do to him. Kaguya however, having seen Rai in actual battle, turned to avoid seeing what **Rai **would do the **guard**.

The moment they both turned around, the guard returned his attention to Rai, and immediately came down with the butt of the pistol. However, in a shock to him, Rai's arms swiftly flew up and grabbed the pistol. Rai's sudden force caught the guard by surprise, and it didn't end there. Rai twisted the gun in the guard's hands so that the pistol's barrel was aimed at the guard, and Rai's left pointing finger was on the trigger. Without any more hesitation, Rai pulled the trigger and shot the face of the guard, splattering his brains and blood on the ceiling of cell hallway. With no remorse in it, Rai moved to grab the guard's body and throw it to the ground by his bedside. Rolling to his right side in pain (due to his spine still broken), Rai reached down and grabbed the keycard the guard used to get it.

"Thanks." Rai said coldly.

Rai rolled himself completely around, grunting in pain because of the forced movement of his spine. Even without the usage of his legs, he seems to still prove to be a threat. He was now laying on his stomach, facing toward Kaguya's cell. Rai waited a minute or two, mainly to recover from the pain of having to move around. The other reason is that he was waiting for the blood on the ceiling to stop dripping. Once the blood finally stopped, Rai looked up and held the keycard up with his right hand. He saw the card-scanner on Kaguya's cell, and started aiming the keycard in his hang.

"Alright…Kaguya. I'm going to let you out with this keycard. Once out, take it and free everyone else. Hurry…!"

Rai threw the card accurately, landing in the card scanner and falling through onto the floor. The scan complete, Kaguya's glass cell door opened. Kaguya turned around, and at first was shocked at the sight of Rai's handiwork up-close. But she ignored it, knowing that the sound of gunfire was going to attract more guards. She looked at the ground and saw the keycard, picking it up and moving to the Empress' cell. One at a time, she soon freed everyone from their cells. However, Suzaku was still bound to his cross and unable to move.

"What about Suzaku?" Euphiemia asks.

"Simple; Xingke!"

"Yes." Xingke spoke up while giving the new USB-microchip to Kaguya to hold on to.

"Knowing Draco, the guard won't have any other keys to your cuffs or Suzaku's little predicament. Just take the pistol and shoot the shackles binding him to the cross."

Xingke scooted (his feet still being bound by chains as well) slowly into Rai's cell as Rai was holding the pistol upwards. They had to do one thing first. Xingke raised his cuffed arms above Rai in his bed as Rai raised the pistol up. Rai aimed at the chains biding the cuffs together, and fired. The bullet shattered the chains, giving Xingke room to move his hands freely. Rai then looked down, and shot the pistol again at the chains connecting the cuffs on Xingke's ankles, freeing his legs at last. Xingke grabbed the pistol, and hurried to Suzaku's cell.

Suzaku, whose eyes were burning with readiness, waited for Xingke to aim the pistol right. Once he found the right angle, Xingke pulled the trigger on Suzaku's right wrist. That bind gone, Suzaku quickly first reached up with his right hand and pulled his mouth mask off (pulling the forced feeding tube out as well). Within a few moments, Xingke shot each bind on Suzaku's other wrist, ankles, and waist. Suzaku, now free, rushed over to Euphiemia in the hall.

"Euphie!"

But as he rushed, Suzaku suddenly felt a shift in the his sense of gravity. Everything became heavier, and he fell to his knees.

"Suzaku!" Euphiemia cried in surprise.

She kneeled down in front of Suzaku, attempting to find out what was wrong.

"Don't push yourself, Suzaku." Xingke warned. "You've been motionless for three days straight. Give your body some time to recover."

Suzaku, with Euphiemia's help, was moved to sit against the wall between Rai's cell and his own.

"Don't worry about him, Xingke." Rai said in a cocky manner. "Knowing Suzaku, he'll be up and about in no time. In the meantime, we need to clear out what's beyond that door."

Xingke turned around, and looked at the only entry way into the prisoner bay. He knew that more guards were on their way, and it was only a matter of time until they arrive. Xingke took the ammo cartridge out of the pistol, and saw that there was only one bullet left in the whole clip.

"Well, I don't see how we can get out with only one bullet." Xingke warned.

"Don't worry. All we need is one. Now get back in here ! Ha-ha!" Rai laughed.

Xingke, confused enough as it is, walked back into Rai's cell. Rai was chuckling to himself while pointing his right pointer at the corner of his room. Xingke looked, and saw that Rai was pointing toward his oxygen tank.

"Oxygen tanks have been known to be quite the fire hazard in hospitals if not taken care of. Why do you think they don't allow smoking? Ha-ha-ha!" Rai laughed again.

Xingke understood what Rai was saying: to use the last bullet on the oxygen tank and cause a large explosion. But in such tight quarters…

"I..get it." Suzaku said while attempting to stand. "The moment they open the doors, we…throw the oxygen with them and shoot it."

"Right!" Rai said with the snap of his fingers. "Good to see you standing back up, Suzaku!"

"I can't fall behind when there's still things to be done." Suzaku said in a serious manner, contrast to Rai's seemingly happy attitude.

"Good man! Now grab it, and head down to the first cell to the right of the doors."

"Got it." Suzaku replied. He followed Rai's order, grabbed the oxygen tank, and hurried to the cell Rai specified.

"Xingke; you take aim from my cell here. The keep your eye trained on that tank. The moment it's through the door, shoot it."

"Understood. Xingke replied. Xingke moved to stand on one knee at the edge of Rai's cell, aiming his pistol down the hall.

"Next. Euphiemia, Your Highness, and Kaguya, move into the cell across from me and wait until the explosion goes off."

"Okay!" Euphiemia replied. Kaguya and the Empress simply nodded. They quickly moved into the cell Rai specified, and waited.

The moment that trio sat down, the sounds of multiple footsteps outside the entry door resounded through their metal hall. Xingke took aim, while Suzaku got prepared to through.

"Charles! You in there Charles!" A voice called from the other side. "Attention prisoners, surrender now and this will be a lot less painful later on!"

"Suck it, coppers!" Rai called with a loud laugh.

"We're coming in! Stand down or get put down!" the voice replied.

Soon, the door slid open. The moment it began moving, Rai gave the signal. "THROW IT!"

On cue, Suzaku moved to through the oxygen tank through the door. It landed on the ground by the feet of 15 guards all armed with assault rifles and restraints. On cue as well, Xingke aimed with his pistol and fired, shooting the tank. The moment the bullet went through the metal casing, it went off. The chemical reaction of the oxygen meeting the heat of the bullet set off an explosion, bursting before the guards. All 15 were blown away, landing on their backs. However, it killed only 5 of them.

"RUN IN AND KNOCK OUT ANYONE THAT MOVES!" Rai called.

Suzaku and Xingke left their posts, and ran to the pile of guards just outside. They followed Rai's orders, and knocked out each individual guard with either a good stomp on the head or a blow to the chest. Once done, Xingke moved to grab three assault rifles. He placed the straps of two across his chest, moving two of those rifles to hand on his back while he carried the third. Suzaku simply watched as Xingke got armed. It seemed only one of them was set on using deadly force today. Though to be prepared, Suzaku did grab a pistol. Once done, they both ran back into the prison bay. Surely Rai had more up his sleeve. Once they arrived, Rai went on.

"Okay guys. Xingke, grab the USB-microchip in a moment. Now, you guys have a deadly way ahead of you. Once you leave this bay, use the number key pad on the outside of the door to change the locking password to a random number sequence. That'll keep use safe in here. Next, Suzaku, this is important."

"Yes?" Suzaku replied.

"This…Leviathan as Draco calls it…it looks the same as the Avalon, right?"

"Yeah…It kinda does."

"Then that means the internal structure should be about almost the same as well. Use your knowledge of the Avalon and travel with Xingke through the ship. Head to the main deck. Once there, one of you has to put the USB-microchip into the main computer. The design I had Xingke put in is a very special virus. Once in, it will cause the entire ship to short-circuit, and we'll begin crashing."

"Rai, are you sure that's such a good idea?" Xingke asks. "Won't you and the others be harmed during the crash?"

"Don't worry. I'll have the girls grab the mattresses from the cells and to cushion one of the cells. The impact should be lessened a tad with that. Once we crash, Draco and his forces will be in such disarray that you three can come back and grab us. We'll steal one of their transports and run away as fast as we can to the nearest Black Knight headquarters. Understood?"

Everyone in the bay gave a solid and firm nod, letting Rai know they were ready. Xingke moved to grab the device from the Empress. But just as Suzaku was about to begin his trek, Rai quickly grabbed onto Suzaku's shoulder and pulled him down. Rai began whispering into Suzaku's ear, telling him something he seemed to not want the others to know. Once he was done, Euphiemia noticed that Suzaku's eyes were wide with surprise. IT seemed like he had just learned something horrifying. What it was, she might not never know. Suzaku's eyes moved to a stern stare, and he gave a firm nod.

"Good…" Rai says, a sad yet content smile appearing on his face. "Just hope…you'll make it."

"I WILL make it." Suzaku said confidently.

Suzaku left Rai's cell, and soon he and Xingke began their journey. The moment they left the bay, Xingke turned around and began working the computer as Suzaku watched for more guards. As he was watching, Suzaku did notice that the ship did show some resemblance to the Avalon in some form. Though, not 100% the same. Xingke meanwhile was working on a password, and made one in seconds. Once he reset the old one, and placed in the new one, the door to the prisoner bay shut within seconds. However, he then remembered that anyone on the outside can do the same. So, with a slight amount of regret, Xingke took his assault rifle and shot at the computer, permanently locking the door. He turns to Suzaku with a stern and focused expression.

"Let's get moving."

In the inside of the prisoner bay, Rai moved to look to the girls in their cell. "Alright everyone, go grab the mattresses…just not mine."

As he said that, Euphiemia, Kaguya, and the Empress left their cell and began moving through the other cells and grabbing their mattresses. Rai however simply turned on his bed and looked to the ceiling. They weren't out of the woods yet. They still need to pray that Suzaku and Xingke make it in time before explosives are brought in to break the door down…

* * *

**Elsewhere…**

Area 5…the starting point of this new war. Within only a few days ago, Draco's men infiltrated Zero's own forces and fired on the Britannians, starting a new war all over again. Within those three days, so many have already died. Both sides have taken casualties, but neither plans on slowing down their advance. In particular, the Black Knights. Over the course of these battles, the Black Knights have been showing far more aggression in their attacks (especially those commanded by their leader, Zero).

Even the Knights of the Round were called in to battle. However, the higher numbered members were kept from the frontlines due to Zero's unpredictable status as of late. So far, only the Knights of Twelve, Four, Nine, Eight, and Eleven. And within three short days…only the Knight of Twelve remained. The Knight of Eleven was killed in the Gobi Desert by the Shadow Knights, Rai's personal force. For "unknown" reasons, Zero has allowed the Shadow Knights to mobilize as they pleased. All the members of the team were amongst the most outraged by Rai's defeat and capture, which was spread to all of the Black Knights.

One would think sharing such news would bring soldier spirits down. That is how it would work for weak soldiers. These were the Black Knights. The news of the loss of their greatest warrior didn't sadden them. Rather…they got angry. When one gets a powerful force such as the Black Knights angry, it would be wise to avoid further antagonizing them. That is especially true for two of other most known members of the Black Knights. The first is Zero himself, who had enough faith in Rai to place him on the same pedestal that he stands. And the second…was Kallen Kōzuki, the only person within the organization to be able to control and calm the man.

That was further proven when Kallen Kōzuki killed Nonette Enneagram, the Knight of Nine, and the Knight of Eight in Shanghai. And the truth reached its height when Zero killed Dorothea Ernst, the Knight of Four, in India in his newest Knightmare. How this happened, almost no one knew except Kallen Kōzuki and the Shadow Knights (who were present at the time). What they do know is that thank to further advances in the Black Knights technology has allowed Zero's latest machine to have "extra upgrades" to it as well.

In Area 5 now, the Black Knights have began another push toward uniting the countries within the Eastern territories. Once done, they will continue their advance to the European Union, where Britannia has made home and allied itself with France, England, Germany, Spain, and even Italy. The rest of the Knights of the Round are stationed in Italy, where they await the orders to mobilize from Emperor Schneizel el Britannia. The Black Knights have been engaged with the Britannian forces for well over a few hours, with little progress on either side. The Black Knights were only being lead by the Shadow Knights in their Guren Mk-I's. The Knight of Twelve seemed to prove to be quite the opponent in the sky, having killed two members of the Shadow Knights as well as several other Black Knight soldiers. This may be in due part to the fact that they are still grounded, while she had a Float Unite equipped to her.

The Knight of Twelve is named Monica Kruszewski, a gentle-looking blonde woman with blue eyes. She pilots a green customized RPI-212 Vincent, one of the latest production models by Britannia. The Vincent is meant to be a mass-produced version of the Z-01 Lancelot, which was a success. It shared similarities to the Lancelot, physically speaking. The only differences, other than the performance, is that the Vincent had a V-shaped crest on its head, its two Factspheres are mounted in its shoulders instead of on its chest, and it only has two hip-mounted Slash Harkens which are not equipped with Harken Boosters. In addition, it does not possess energy shielding. Its Maser Vibration Swords are slightly different from the Lancelot's, in that they are shaped more like spears, and can be attached at the hilts to form a double-bladed lance. It does feature a new weapon not found on the Lancelot: a pair of Electric Needle Blazers mounted on the elbows, which can punch a hole through an enemy Knightmare when coming into contact with the frame.

"My Lord…" a soldier called on Monica's radio. "The Black Knights are beginning to fall back. We advice that you withdraw and allow us to continue the charge."

"No need, Commander." Monica replied. "I will continue following my orders and ensure the Black Knights are defeated."

"Understood, My Lord."

Monica continued her attack against the Black Knights, using a basic Knightmare assault rifle to shoot down her enemies. As the Britannians continued their attack, the Black Knight soon retreated back. But, as they did, Monica noticed something approaching from the Black Knights rear. It wasn't the form of reinforcements as she had expected. Instead, a tremendously huge wave of dirt and dust was rising behind the Black Knights and was slowly engulfing them.

"All units, cease advance!" Monica ordered. "There's an incoming sandstorm! If we pursue, we may lose our advantage. Regroup and prepare defenses."

"Yes, My Lord!" the Britannians replied.

As Monica ordered, the Britannian Knightmare forces began retreating and pulling back. The Black Knights also retreated, pulling back into the sandstorm coming from their rear. It was easy to figure out that the Black Knights were going to use the storm in order to hide and retreat. A cowardly move, but an effective one nonetheless. They could pursue the Black Knights, but due to the storm they could fall into a trap, break formation, and more likely: the storm could be strong enough to actually damage their forces.

However, pulling back would prove to be the worst decision Monica could have made entirely. Out of the coming sandstorm, two large black/red beams of energy emerged from the storm aimed downward to the ground forces. In a single flash of destruction, the majority of the ground forces were wiped out in a matter of seconds. Monica turned around in her Vincent, and saw something fly straight out of the wave of dirt and sand. A long, dark blue, almost whale-shaped ship flew out of the storm at a fast pace, carrying with it a cluster of flying Knightmares. It was the infamous Ikaruga, flagship to the Black Knights.

"All units, turn back around!" Monica ordered. "The Black Knights used the sandstorm for cover!"

As ordered, the entire Britannian force turned around and engaged with the Black Knights once again. Coming out of the storm as well were the Black Knights who retreated first, recovering from their obvious baited-trap. The Ikaruga ceased its rapid advance so that the Knightmares could battle personally.

"Mason Squad, fall in!" Monica ordered.

Coming to surround Monica were several grey-colored Vincents, all carrying a wide assortment of weapons ranging from assault rifles, long-rang rifles, to even small cannons.

"We'll open fire on the Black Knight's aircraft and hold out until reinforcements come!"

"Yes, My Lord!" the soldiers replied.

Monica and her squad opened fire, avoiding the Black Knights' firing as well. But within a few seconds, two new Knightmares joined the battle. They launch from the Ikaruga, and it takes a few moments for one of Monica's soldiers to notice it.

"My Lord, two new Knightmares off of the aircraft!"

"ID?" Monica asks.

"Not sure. Wait…I can see them now! It's Zero, and the Red Knightmare!"

Monica looked up as well, and finally saw the sight her soldier mentioned. Two new and very powerful Knightmares were coming down, and both have infamous tales. To the right was the infamous Crimson Lotus (as it was called by members of the Black Knights), also known as the Guren Mk-II. Originally, the Knightmare was grounded and while lacked certain long-ranged weapon, was devastating in combat and could easily keep up with the power Lancelot. However, with the recent additions of flight into Knightmare combat, upgrades had to be made as well. The Guren's body, while different, still posed an intimidating presence. Its right arm is that of a five fingered claw, a red device in the center of the palm. The head appears to have several horns sprouting and bent toward the back, while finally the back was outfitted with Glide Wings, X-shaped wings that equal the Float System in power and maneuverability.

However, the other Knightmare stumped exact identification. The black and gold color scheme was no doubt a trademark of Zero's, but the Knightmare itself didn't match any description. It appeared as though it were a small jet, with a variation of the Float System based more on the Glide Wings. However, the strange jet began taking a new form. It transformed mid-flight, its parts and armor shifting. Within seconds, it took the form of Zero's latest personal Knightmare. Though, on its own, it did look rather odd as a Knightmare. Its feet are not flat, instead consisting of four large toes, and its head has four eyes. Its cockpit is also much wider. It was rather slim, and didn't appear as though it had any weapons of any kind. What stood out the most however, was on its back were eight rhombus shaped pieces of armor that seemed to protrude and stand out. It truly was an odd Knightmare. Now known to the Britannian forces, this mech does have a name: Shinkirō.

"Squad, prepare to fire!" Monica ordered her soldiers.

Her team took aim with their weapons, and prepared to pull the trigger. The Guren Mk-II was much faster than the rest of the Black Knights' Knightmares, and was coming in quicker than Monica could react. She was prepared to fight such a deadly enemy, even if this Knightmare has killed two higher ranked members of the Knights of the Round. As it got closer, Monica's finger continued to twitch on the trigger to her weapon. It got closer…and closer…and closer…until finally…it passed.

The Guren simply flew around Monica and her squad, completely overlooking them. She would try to turn her squad around and fire on the Guren, but there was a more important target in front of her. Monica and her team kept their weapons trained on the black and gold Knightmare. Unlike the Guren, the Shinkirō simply stopped its flight and stood before Monica's squad with no fear. It was confusing at first, but Zero himself began speaking.

"Sorry about that. She has some…aggression to work out. I'll be your opponent today, Knight of Twelve." The masked man spoke in a confident voice as always. "However, I'm willing to accept your surrender so we can avoid any further humiliation."

"Zero…" Monica began her reply. "We will not surrender to the likes of you! I'll avenge the loss of Princess Cornelia, and all the others you have killed!"

"Good…" Zero spoke in a much colder voice. "I was actually hoping that you'd refuse to surrender. It allows me to gather more data. The Knight of Four didn't offer much of an opponent."

At that mark, Monica felt a personal sting from Zero. His insult of a trusted comrade irritated her, and only further motivated her will to fight. She was confused at the fact that Zero would actually want to fight someone personally. From the records of previous battles, Zero has never been the type to directly fight his enemies.

Her guard was down for a moment, and that was her biggest mistake. Coming from above, a strange beam of light came down and aimed for one of her soldiers. The beam of energy went straight through the cockpit of one of the other Vincents, destroying it an instant. The explosion was a surprise on its own, and Monica did the only thing she could think of.

"Squad, fire on Zero!"

At that, Monica and her team began firing their weapons at Zero. The first round to his Zero was the shot from a cannon, and the rain of the other rounds began hitting as well. A large black cloud of smoke began building up, and within 10 seconds all the Vincents ran out of ammo. The black cloud of smoke around where Zero's Knightmare floated lingered.

"Keep your sights on the cloud." Monica ordered.

A minute passes, and the black cloud soon vanished. To Monica's horror…the Shinkiro remained with no scars whatsoever. And even worse, none of the ammo even reached Zero. The Shinkiro was covered by a strange field of hexagonal energy shields that comepletely protected the Knightmare from damage. This is one of the powerful pieces of the Shinkiro's arsenal: the Absolute Defense Field. Monica also noticed something different about the Knightmare: the strange rhombus shaped pieces of its armor were gone now.

"Now that's out of the way…" Zero spoke up. "You've just seen the ultimate defense mechanism. And now you're about to see ultimate **offensive **system."

At that, eight small lights appeared from above Zero and now floated in front of him. They were actually the missing pieces of the armor Monica had noticed were gone. They were now floating of their power, and had nozzles on the end of them aimed at Monica and her team.

"Wh…What are these things?!" Monica asks.

"The means of how I defeated the Knight of Four…and now you."

The eight pieces of the armor fired the beams of energy, and immediately shot down the majority of Monica's squad. Then, the pieces of armor scattered, and surrouned Monica and what was left of her forces.

"Everyone, scatter!" Monica ordered.

She and her units began moving, but in an instant all of them were shot down. Monica herself was killed in the blast. In single flash, Zero had defeated enemies that had him out-skilled and outnumbered. But that has always been one of Zero's strong points. No matter what the situation, Zero could always find a way to pull of the impossible. And he has once again proven this by defeating this many enemies by himself.

Meanwhile, on the inside of the Shinkirō, Zero is already planning his next move. Unlike most Knightmare cockpits, the Shinkirō's is rather unique. It is far more luxurious, and is controlled by a series of keyboards throughout the cockpit. Zero himself sits in the machine in his signature costume, but with his mask removed. With that off, he is simply known as Lelouch to few. Even with the elimination of his enemies, Lelouch still felt a small build-up of anger in him.

The reason: he had still not gained any leads on the location of Lazar Lev Dragovich. To Lelouch's disappointment and frustration, every Britannian prisoner and Black Knight traitor they had that turned out to be in servitude of Draco, had little to no information on his whereabouts. A clever move, to leave your own men uninformed of your location. These were truly lost souls who committed themselves to a man that would sooner use them as sacrificial pawns than give them vital information. But Lelouch is a persistent one, especially when a fight has began personal.

"Master Zero." A soldier called on Lelouch's radio.

"Go ahead."

"We've found some soldiers that match the description the last soldier gave us. It seems like they actually know a thing or two."

"Perfect. Take them prisoner and ensure they are alive when I question them."

"Understood, sir. We'll be back on the Ikaruga within minutes."

Lelouch immediately shut off all communications, and turned his Shinkiro around to fly back to the Ikaruga. His main objective in this battle has been accomplished, and now all that was left was to use his Geass to find out what this batch of enemies knows.

"Rai…" Lelouch spoke to himself. "I swear…I'll find you and save you. And then…I'll make Draco pay for what he's done. To you…Shirley…and everyone else."

* * *

**Leviathan**

It was a perilous journey. Suzaku Kururugi and Li Xingke moved through the Leviathan while battling hordes of guards. A battle not easily won nor avoided. Suzaku lead the charge, usually being the one to take down guards first. Any that he couldn't get, Xingke would take care of with his with his weapons. The only main difference between the two was the fact that Suzaku only knocked out guards while Xingke didn't hesitate to kill any. Despite that, the two of them knew that there was no point in arguing ethics at the current time.

Meanwhile, Princess Euphiemia, the Empress, and Kaguya all had finished their task and placed the mattresses from each cell around their own cell (formerly Euphiemia's alone). However, Rai still remained in his unmoved. Rai had said that he'll survive, but all three doubted that due to serious injuries. However, each of them had found out in this short amount of time that Rai always as a plan in mind, and they shouldn't worry about him. Though, despite that, they still did. It didn't help however that Rai had quite the sad expression. He stared at the ceiling, seeming to be contemplating something. Euphiemia hypothesized that it had something to do with what Rai whispered to Suzaku. What it was, she wished he would tell everyone. But it seemed liked he was not going to speak any time soon. At the door to their prison bay, soldiers were attempting to get through, but with little success. They made sure this door was difficult to get into, both in and out.

Suzaku and Xingke continued their treacherous trek through the Leviathan, knowing that Draco could be around any corner at any moment. The two of them soon reached one of the last obstacles in their way in general: the launch bay. This area of the Leviathan, much like the Avalon, keeps the ship's Knightmares and transports, and sends them out as well. If Suzaku was right, then this room will be loaded with guards and enemies that will stand in their way. If they wished to survive, he may have to use full force and actually kill people. Xingke was at the front, ready with his assault rifle at the door. Suzaku was right behind him, ready to dive and take cover. Xingke looked to Suzaku, looking for a signal to let him know he was ready. Suzaku nodded, and Xingke moved to the door. With quick speed, Xingke and Suzaku ran toward the door, which opened by motion approaching it, and the door slid open to the side. The two dived in, and took aim with their weapons, ready for any enemy to attack.

However, they were utterly surprised. There were no guards, none whatsoever. What was even more surprising to Suzaku however was the design of the launch bay. Not only was it much larger by several meters wide and high, but the way to store the machines and transports was different. Where Xingke and Suzaku stood was a long platform, which extended to the other side of the bay to another door. Connected to that bridge was another long platform connected to another door to their right in the middle of the bridge. Below them, Knightmares such as black colored Sutherlands, Gloucesters, and even Burai were below them. What they also noticed was a small transport aircraft fitted with a Float Unit. The only way out for the Knightmares and the aircraft was a large door that appears to take up the entire right wall (that was obviously closed at the moment). Despite the signs of no enemies, Suzaku and Xingke walked slowly on the bridge.

As they thought, they weren't alone for long. The door to the other side of the bridge slowly opened, and someone was standing there waiting. Tall…intimidating…wearing his signature clothes…it was the man who brought them here in the first place: Lazar Lev Dragovich. It was clear to both Suzaku and Xingke now: **Draco **was the guard here. Draco began walking toward the two, slowly and with hard footsteps. The silent atmosphere allowed his footsteps making contact with the metal bridge to echo throughout the room, meaning to send a chill through the spines of the weak. However, Suzaku and Xingke were far from that. However, they did know that this situation was horrible; they were not meant to run into Draco. At least…one of them wasn't.

"Ah…welcome, soldiers." Draco greeted them. "I see you have taken the liberty of making yourselves comfortable through my ship. So, how was the tour?" he asks.

"We don't have time for your games, Draco." Xingke warned. He moved to aim his assault rifle toward Draco. "I'll make you pay for trying to harm the Empress!"

"Oh…bad move, my friend." Draco warned.

Xingke hesitated no longer. He pulled the trigger to his gun, and bullets began flying, However, Xingke underestimated what kind of threat Draco truly was. Having been trained by Marcus Allister along with Rai, dodging gunfire was an easy task. And doing it with a large body such as Draco's was of no consequence. Draco began running toward the two, moving in a serpentine pattern. The bullets either went past Draco and to the wall or hit the ground. Xingke caught on to Draco's movements, and decided to intercept him. He kept firing, but moved his rifle to where Draco was going to be to hit him. Draco planned this counter, and stopped running serpentine. He moved to run straight forward. The gap was closed, and Xingke wouldn't be able to shoot Draco. He would have to move to close-quarters-combat.

Suzaku had a different plan. He immediately lunged toward Draco, and delivered his signature spinning kick. Draco blocked it, and Suzaku landed on the ground.

"Xingke, get going!" Suzaku ordered as he stood toward Draco. "Rai told **me **to fight Draco. Just go ahead and make it to the deck."

"Suzaku…are you sure? Your body still seems like it needs to recover."

"I'm fine, Xingke. Just go. I'll hold him off."

At that, Suzaku jumped toward Draco, and began fighting him. Xingke moved to run around the two. Draco simply ignored Xingke and focused on Suzaku. Xingke got past, and Draco exchanged blows with Suzaku. As Xingke reached the middle point of the bridge, he turned around and decided to shoot to Draco. However, as he moved to aim, Draco suddenly grabbed Suzaku's neck! Draco turned around and held Suzaku up like a shield. Xingke knew now that trying to shoot Draco would be pointless. And he couldn't fight alongside Suzaku, because then the chances of damaging the chip were incredibly high, and it seemed like even their combined efforts wouldn't help. Xingke must stick to the plan, even if Suzaku is in danger. Xingke turned back around and ran to the other side of the bridge, the door opening and closing after he ran past it.

Suzaku, now clear, moves to horse-kick Draco in the chest, forcing his grip to release. Draco dropped Suzaku, who landed on his feet and spun around. Suzaku began delivering a series of blows to Draco. He punched Draco's chest, kicked his shins, elbowed his neck, and continued this series of blows until finally Draco stopped Suzaku right punch by grabbing it with his left hand.

"I'll say this much: you're certainly faster than Rai, no doubt."

Suzaku moved to punch with his other hand, but was blocked as well by Draco grabbing it with his free one again.

"But you're not as strong."

Draco then used his superior strength to mock Suzaku by making Suzaku's own fist hit him in the face. Draco then moved to kick Suzaku in the chest, sending the young man to land several feet on his back. The wind was literally knocked out of Suzaku, who was shocked by the force of the blow. The amount of power in that didn't seem humanly possible, but then again this was a man trained by the infamous Marcus Allister as well. Suzaku quickly recovered, and stood up to fight once again.

"Good man. Quick to recover, slow to anger. You'll need such qualities in this fight."

Draco then moved to punch Suzaku with his right hand, which Suzaku dodged by ducking. While down, Suzaku jumped up and delivered his right knee to Draco's chest, to which then Suzaku placed his left hand on Draco's extended right arm, pushing himself upward to deliver his left knee to Draco's chin. Suzaku then raised his right foot up and placed it on Draco's chest, kicking him back and back-flipping over. Suzaku landed on his feet, while Draco recovered from the damage.

"Correction: you ARE DEFINITELY faster than Rai." Draco commented in a light tone. "It appears I'll have to put more effort into this one."

Suzaku began another attack. He first lunged toward Draco, going in for a kick. Draco grabbed his leg and blocked it. Suzaku used the momentum to lift himself up and kick with his other leg. He hit Draco's left shoulder, preventing him from using another arm. But Draco simply spun around and threw Suzaku, who slammed onto the ground and slid on the ground. Suzaku reached the edge, but was able to stop before falling off. Suzaku attempted to stand back up, but his body still was recovery from the forced inactivity. Draco took advantage of the moment, and reached to grab Suzaku's face. He lifted him up, and began crushing his grip.

"And so once again, I've proven myself as the better warrior. Such a shame, really. Though I'm physically superior, I am absolutely atrocious at piloting Knightmares. If this were a different battle, perhaps you may have won."

"I…WILL!"

Suzaku lifted both of his legs up and delivered another kick to Draco's chest, but with both feet this time. Draco let go, and Suzaku back-flipped in the air. He fell down off the side of the bridge, but grabbed the edge of it. The impact put more strain on his body, but he continued. He pulled up, and got back onto the bridge. However, he was not quick enough. Draco immediately grabbed Suzaku's head again, picking him up and throwing him again along the bridge. Suzaku stood up, but Draco moved in again. Draco first threw his fist upward into Suzaku's chest, sending him in the air. Draco then used his other fist to punch Suzaku down the bridge again.

"You are indeed an admirable enemy, Suzaku." Draco complemented. "I would wonder what it would be like if you put 100% into your power."

Suzaku moved to stand up, but combination of the damage caused by Draco with the already stiff muscles of his body, his mobility and movements were slowed.

"I'm sure the damage to your body is making things difficult to respond to my words, but I prefer to be a the one talking rather than listening."

Draco walked over as Suzaku got on to one knee, and Draco immediately kicked Suzaku in the chest. Suzaku landed on his back, and Draco placed his foot on Suzaku's chest.

"I had hoped to be able to keep you prisoner throughout this war, and allow you to live a normal life after the end of this war, but you've left me with no choice."

Draco increased the pressure of his boot on Suzaku's chest, which hindered his breathing.

"Any last words, my friend?" Draco asks.

Suzaku did have plenty to say to Draco, mainly around the very same things he wishes to say to Zero. But there was only one word in all of his vocabulary that he could say…

"C..Coward…" Suzaku grunted.

Draco felt a sting, and lessened the pressure of his boot to allow Suzaku to speak. "Come again?"

"You're…a coward. You don't bother fighting your enemies yourself. You attack those around them…killing others…then you go out of your way to hinder your enemy so that they can't pose a threat to you when you fight them…Rai can beat you…you simply took advantage of the time and brought him even lower than before. You're even doing it to me. I'd say you're as bad as Zero, but that might be a step up…you're **worse **than Zero, AND Marcus."

That sting Draco felt…suddenly amplified several times over. Draco removed his foot and reached down to grab Suzaku's neck. He lifted Suzaku up, and with one mighty swing he threw Suzaku over the edge, sending him down to the floor below. Suzaku first slammed onto the top of a Sutherland, then ricocheted off of it and hit the steel wall. Suzaku fell down, and hit the ground with a resounding echo.

Suzaku's body…it showed no sign of moving whatsoever. It seemed that while it may not have killed Suzaku, it did certainly knock him out. Draco…he had shown signs of anger. Normally, he would be able to maintain a calm and mocking attitude, but something about what Suzaku said got to him. Once done, Draco turned around toward the direction Xingke had run to.

He began walking toward the same direction at a slow and normal walking pace. But as he walked toward the door, another sting went through is body. But unlike the first one, this one was physical. Draco fell down to one knee, some aching pain in his body flowing throughout. Draco reached behind himself with his right hand, and placed it on the middle of his spine. He rubbed it a few times, and soon he began standing back up. He grunted once, then began walking again after removing his hand from his back.

* * *

**...**

Meanwhile, Li Xingke continued his journey through the ship alone. To his surprise, he did not encounter many guards. Any he did he simply snuck past through. It was surprising to say the least. He immediately suspected a trap, but continued on. Eventually, he reached the main door to the command center. He checked his guns, and all three still had bullets in the magazines. But just as he took his first step, the door to the command bridge slid opened and revealed eight soldiers armed to the teeth with guns and grenades. Xingke considered turning back and retreating, but was stopped when he heard familiar footsteps behind him.

"Sorry my friend, but it seems as though you've run out of luck." Draco's mocking voice called from behind him.

Xingke, a man more of brains than his brawns, immediately dropped his main weapon and raised his hands up.

"Don't bother surrendering. We already know what you have, Xingke." Draco called.

Xingke was shocked, but also somewhat unsurprised. This Draco has proven to be amongst the deadliest foes Xingke has ever seen. It should not be a shock when Draco knew about the device, but the impact of the news still had the same impact. Before Xingke could follow through, a direct punch went to his back and delivered a shock to his body. Draco placed his hand on Xingke's shoulder and forced him to turn around. Draco kicked Xingke's shin, forced onto one knee. Draco then moves to kick Xingke in his chest and onto his back. Draco's soldiers moved to pin Xingke's arms down. Draco moved to remove Xingke's shoes, and then his socks. Tied around Xingke's right ankle was the USB-microchip with a string.

"Clever man. No pockets, so you improvise. But…" Draco reaches down, and pulls the chip from Xingke's ankle, only to crush it in his hands to pieces. "Hm, as quite the marvel this device is, it's far too brittle to actually use in combat. I figured Rai was much smarter."

Before Xingke could speak a retort, one of Draco's men placed a strap around Xingke's mouth to prevent him from speaking. Draco stood up and walked over Xingke and into the command bridge.

"Turn on the speaker system into the prison bay, and tell the soldiers to cease their scramble. The break-out has been stopped."

"Yes, sir!" a soldier at the helm replied.

Draco was given a small communicator as he ordered. Draco grabbed it and turned it on.

"Greetings, prisoners." Draco spoke

At that, the main screen appeared on the main bridge. It showed a direct camera view into the prisoner bay hall.

"Rai…clearly you're getting quite rusty. You should have known that I would never use camera's that didn't record sound as well as video. That guard was placed there on purpose. All of this was planned and was so easy to get through. Hell, if you were smart, you would've gone with your pawns and escaped on one of my transports. They clearly had the chance when I confronted them. I guess it goes to show that you're not as great as Marcus had said you were. Too bad…I was hoping that you'd actually put up a challenging escape plan. Any words you wish to say to your ally before I kill him?"

There was nothing but silence on Rai's end. That was until Rai began chuckling.

"Hm-hm…Draco, you may act like a sophisticated man with charisma, but in reality…you're nothing more than a sadist."

"…Explain, Rai."

"Hope…to people it gives them happiness and a chance of being saved or relieved. You recognize that, Draco. And because you do, you like to use your resources to control it, to bend it. You control it simply so you can dangle it in front of those below you, and so you can take it away before they can reach it. You're nothing more than a bully…and let me tell you something, Draco…"

"…What?" Draco asks angrily.

"You don't want to bully someone below you who has a load of anger issues. Because when you bully someone like me, that anger builds up. And when it gets out you better be prepared to suffer. You've pissed me AND Zero off. Oh, and even worse, you've pissed off my girlfriend. When SHE gets her hands on you, you're going to find out what happens when you piss a woman off."

"Just what are you babbling about, Rai? You have NOTHING else to throw at me! Everything you plan out, I've already got it written down and countered! There's NOTHING you have that I haven't already protected myself against!"

"…You forgot one thing, Draco."

"What?"

"…Did you think Suzaku would go down that easily?"

"…**What?**"

"I told Suzaku to compare you to both Marcus AND Zero. I knew that would piss you off, and leave your thinking a little inaccurate. Xingke, I'm sorry, but you were a decoy the entire time. **Suzaku **was my ace."

"And just how is he going to save you and everyone? All of our Knightmare ignition keys are in storage, all of the weapon vaults have secure codes on them, what's there to do?"

"Oh there's plenty. In fact, I was hoping you'd bring me to your base of operations."

"Well…you've been brought here. Now that you've been captured, what is the next part of your-"

Draco's thoughts ended right at that moment. At the end of his sentence, Draco realized just what Rai was planning. He immediately moved to the main control panel to begin counter-actions. However, he was far too slow.

"Crashing this ship!" Rai declared with a boasting roar. "With NOOOOOO survivors! HIT IT, SUZAKU!"

Draco pressed certain keys on the main bridge control panel and another camera screen appeared next to the camera screen to the prison bay. This new camera showed a control where, where three soldiers have been knocked out, and standing at the control panel to that room was Suzaku Kururugi, recovered from his bout with Draco. Draco checked the words at the bottom of the camera view, which showed the room he so wished it wasn't. It clearly read: **ENGINE ROOM**.

"Ah hell…"

TO BE CONTINUED

**Author's Note: Sorry again if this one seems a tad rushed. Combination of reaching a deadline AND having to move things along to make sure this is done before May. Anyway, see mistakes, just point them out and I will fix them. See you next week (or a few days, depending)**


End file.
